Shades of Gray
by Little Minamino
Summary: A year has passed since her fight with Arai and once again, Hikari has graduated. Will she be able to survive her second round as a genin? Or will she fail again without Itachi by her side? Mutual-Onesided ItaHika Onesided Itachi/Arai
1. Chapter 1

**Shades of Gray**

* * *

Chapter One

For Hikari, the idea of graduating from the ninja academy wasn't much of an accomplishment, even if she did manage to do so a year early. After all, she'd already graduated once and it was actually rather humiliating to have to sit through the experience a second time. Still she did have to admit that, if nothing else, her test scores were much better now that she actually studied. Thanks to Iruka's meddling that is. Which she had, on more then one occasion, believed was influenced by the chuunin's long standing crush on Kairi.

Still, she felt mildly vindicated in the fact that Kairi was still so hung up on Kyo that she couldn't manage to look at anyone in a romantic light. Not even Umino Iruka. But in Hikari's opinion his lack of success was justified by the fact that he was cheating by using the excuse of 'tutoring' her to get closer to Kairi. Which didn't even make that much sense considering she and Kairi didn't even live in the same house.

"Hikari-san!"

Hikari jumped in surprise but easily managed to avoid the eraser aimed at her head though, to her amusement, Morino Idate didn't fare quite so well. Just as well, as far as she was concerned. She and Idate had never gotten along all that well to begin with.

"It's amazing how well you've improved, Hikari-san," Iruka said dryly, her hatai-ate hanging limply from his fingers. "But I'm sure your shinobi skills would be better employed outside of my classroom."

Hikari rolled her eyes, muttering to herself. "As if I haven't been saying that everyday for the last four years…"

Iruka's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Hikari said cheerfully as she skipped down the stairs to retrieve her forehead protector. "Thanks a million, sensei!"

As she leisurely made her way back to her seat she had to admit that she would somewhat miss her time at the academy. If only because her chances to annoy Iruka would be severely cut by her missions. Still, it would be nice to be busy with something important for a change. The monotonous tasks of homework and target practice had gotten very old very fast a very, very long time ago.

Fortunately, since everyone else was paying attention when their name was called, the rest of the graduation ceremony went rather quickly and before she knew it the class was dismissed for the day. Now she only had one day left in that stifling classroom and it was just for ten minutes or so while they were divided into teams. She could hardly contain her giddiness.

Now all she had to do was pray to Buddha, or whatever god decided to listen, that she managed to escape being on the same team as Idate. Even compared to all the other crap she'd gone through, that would just royally suck.

"Hi Hikari-nee!" Tenten said as she ran up from where she'd been practicing her weapon handling on the P.F.T. field. "Did you graduate?"

Hikari smirked and tapped her forehead protector with the back of her thumb. "Was there ever a doubt?"

Tenten beamed, looking a bit awed by the headband. "That's awesome Hikari-nee! You're so cool!"

Feeling a bit embarrassed, Hikari just shrugged. "I guess, but it's not really a big deal. I mean, I already was a genin once so it'd be kind of embarrassing if I failed to do it again."

"But you hurt your leg really bad right? Kairi-san once said you might have to quit as a ninja, but you didn't! You kept trying! You're one of my heroes, nee-chan!"

"One of?" Hikari said, feigning hurt. "You mean I'm not the only one?"

"Well…our class was learning about the legendary Senin today and well…Tsunade-hime is really cool too, you know?"

"Ah. I see." Hikari nodded. "She's a good role model for any kunoichi. She's probably the best there ever was."

Tenten looked a bit disappointed. "Does that mean no one can be better then her?"

"Of course not!" Hikari said. "That just means you'll have to try harder then anyone. Can you do that?"

"Definitely!" Tenten said. "You just watch! I'll be better then anyone. Even you and Tsunade-hime!"

Hikari laughed. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Oi, Tenten!" Called one of the chuunin girls teaching Tenten's class. "Get back here, you're not done!"

"Coming! See you later, Hikari-nee!"

"Have fun." Dropping her hand, Hikari sighed as she rolled her shoulders. "Now what?"

Since her class let out early for the graduates and she already knew no one was at home, there really wasn't much for her to do. Technically if she wandered around for long enough she could _find_ something to do but in the mean time the day would rapidly degenerate into something absurdly boring. That being said, for the moment she was perfectly content to let her eyes roam the P.F.T. field to see how many of the up coming kids had enough potential to actually become genin. So far she counted seven, and all of them were from prominent clans. Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke were especially promising as they worked with their designated age groups.

Even though she told herself not to and that it wouldn't help at all, Hikari couldn't stop the feelings of disappointment that welled up as she thought of her own sister, Sakura. She was extremely bright—something Hikari knew all too well—but as a shinobi she was greatly lacking. Hikari knew from experience that anyone could learn the theories and rules behind being a ninja, even if it had taken her a bit longer then most, but the practical application of that knowledge was impossible for more then one promising mind. Sakura just didn't want it badly enough to take being a ninja seriously. She was there to make friends, like that Yamanaka girl, and that was about it.

In all honesty, if Ino-chan hadn't befriended Sakura the year before Hikari was more then certain that her cute little sister would never have even dreamed of being a kunoichi. Still, it wasn't like she couldn't improve if she actually tried.

"Nee-chan!" Sakura called and Hikari bit back a chuckle. "What are you doing here? Didn't you go home yet?"

"Not yet," Hikari said. "I was watching the other kids. How was class?"

Sakura shrugged, her face falling just a bit. "It was okay, I guess. Some girls started picking on me in the flower field but Ino-chan scared them off."

Hikari's brow furrowed in concern as she lowered herself to her sister's level. "It's good to have friends Sakura," she said, "but you'll never improve if you don't start fighting your own battles."

"…I guess so."

Not wanting Sakura to stay depressed, Hikari gently tugged on her sister's short locks making her look up in surprise.

"What do you say we head home together after class? Just you and me. We can even stop off for something sweet for a congratulations gift, kay?"

"Congratulations?" Sakura said. "For what?"

"Well, it's the last day of the semester right?" Hikari asked and Sakura nodded. "You got your end of the year report right?" Sakura nodded again. "And I'm already positive you got the top theory marks in the class right?" Looking a little shy, Sakura nodded again. "So what better to do at a time like this then celebrate? Come on, it'll be fun!"

"…Just you and me?" Sakura said, hope saturating her voice.

"Definitely!" Hikari said. "I'll let Kairi-nee-san know that she needs to pick up Tenten-chan herself today."

Sakura squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around her sister's waist. "You're the best ever nee-chan!"

Hikari laughed and patted Sakura's hair softly. "I do what I can. Now you better hurry up or you'll be late for your last lesson."

"Hai! See you after school nee-chan!"

"I'll definitely be here!"

Feeling a great deal happier, Hikari quickly left the academy grounds and started off towards Kairi's house. The familiar road was almost soothing as she walked and every now and then she threw in a subtle skip just because she could. Regardless of her earlier sentiments about graduating, Hikari couldn't dispute the fact that she was happy to be a ninja again. The feel of her hatai-ate pressing tight against her forehead was one that she'd greatly missed in the past four years.

"Kairi-nee-chan," Hikari said, knocking lightly as she opened the door. "Are you home?"

"Kari-tan!

Hikari let out an 'oomph' as a small red bullet flew through the door and crashed into her stomach, making her tumble back onto the street. She coughed and groaned as she stood, her three year old cousin held firmly in her grasp.

"Hi Akira-chan. Happy to see me?"

Akira nodded before he wriggled in an attempt to get down. "I show you! I show you!"

Humoring the boy, Hikari set him on his feet and took his hand. He tugged and pulled her along through the door and into the house before making his way to the small backyard that Kairi had set up for training purposes.

"Ten-tan's been teachting me!" Akira said as he let Hikari go and grabbed a set of shuriken. "Watch!"

Hikari had to admit that she was impressed as each iron star landed within centimeters of the target's center right.

"See?!"

"That's amazing Akira! Really, you're fantastic!"

"He gets it from Kyo." Kairi said and Hikari started just a bit. "Ichigo too you know. I was just over at Akina-san's the other day and Ichigo was practicing her fire jutsus."

Hikari's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "She was practicing fire jutsus already? She's only five!"

"Just the hand seals." Kairi amended. "Akina-san was testing her on them."

"Still, that's crazy impressive. Although I do have to wonder about the sudden interest our clan's taken in the shinobi world. Kyo I understand, he was born to be a ninja, and even I'm not much good at anything else. But for kids like Ichigo, and Sakura especially, don't you think they'd be better suited to the Institute?"

"I suppose, but Ichigo is determined to be just like her brother. And as for Sakura…Well, it was only a matter of time before your clan joined in don't you think? Your ancestors have been in Konoha since it was founded. Honestly, I'm surprised it took so long. But on the other hand, it's still only four children out of an entire clan. You're still vastly out numbered."

"I guess so. But for how much longer? I've seen Shiori and Shunta's interest in martial arts, and Junko is rather good at earth jutsus. Granted she doesn't have enough chakra to make them 'big' but her garden has become the nicest one in the whole village."

Kairi just smiled. "I suppose so. But having your family become a ninja clan wouldn't be all bad, don't you think?"

"No, of course not. It's just…weird I guess."

"Hm. Would you like some tea, Hikari-chan? I was just about to make some."

"That'd be great. Thanks Kairi-nee."

Natural as always, Kairi bustled around the kitchen while Hikari sat at the table and looked on in silence. It always amazed Hikari just how refined her not-quite-cousin was when she cooked. She absently wondered if all women looked like that when they were in a kitchen or if it was something uniquely Kairi.

"So I see you graduated," Kairi said, pulling Hikari from her thoughts. "Congratulations."

"Huh? Oh!" Hikari grinned and fiddled with her headband, watching the reflecting light dance across the walls. "Yeah. Pretty cool huh?"

Kairi giggled. "Absolutely. I'm proud of you Hikari. I knew you could do it."

"Well I'm just glad it's over with. Do you know how embarrassing it was to be the only shinobi sent back to the academy after having actually _passed_ the genin exam? Not to mention I competed in the chuunin exam once too. Believe me when I say that was not what I had in mind when I decided I wanted to leave my mark on history."

"I can imagine." There was silence as the tea steeped before Kairi spoke again. "So what did you come here for? Happy as I am to see you, you rarely come without a reason."

"Oh right," Hikari said sheepishly. "I forgot…Um, I promised Sakura that I would take her out to celebrate after school let out so you'll need to pick up Tenten yourself."

"Oh?" Kairi said, pouring the tea. "For your graduation?"

"No, she got top marks on the year end theory exams and I want her to be proud of that. She has such low self-esteem you know? Ino-chan has done a lot to pull her out of it but she can still use all the help she can get."

"How were her practical scores?" Kairi asked, genuinely interested. "If I understand correctly she hasn't been doing that well, right?"

"Yeah, but she's not the worst at it either. Just slightly below average." She sighed, nursing the cup that Kairi had passed over. "I want to help her out but she's always off with Ino-chan and her other friends and when she comes home she's always 'to tired' to do anything but relax. It's like she went to the academy just to be social…"

"She wouldn't be the only one you know." Kairi said. "Even I started out that way."

Hikari looked surprised. "Really?"

"Mm-hm. It's hard for civilian children to have shinobi friends and, since most of the children in Konoha come from ninja families, it makes for a small circle at the institute. It's easier just to join the academy and keep your friends since, for the first two years at least, the academy and the institute aren't that different. By third year though, the kids that can't make it are usually weeded out and they go to the institute."

"I see…Is that what happens to the kids that fail the genin exams?"

"Sometimes," Kairi agreed. "But usually only the ones that fail more then three or four times."

"Then Sakura will probably end up back at the institute anyway huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't say 'probably'. There's always a chance that she could become seriously interested in training later."

"I guess so." Hikari finished draining her tea and set the cup back down with a grin. "That was great, thanks Kairi-nee."

"You don't have to keep calling me that, you know." Kairi said with a soft smile. "Just 'Kairi' would be easier to say."

Hikari shrugged as she stood. "Force of habit. Tell Akira-chan that I'll see him tomorrow."

"Have fun with Sakura-chan."

Waving goodbye over her shoulder, Hikari called back, "Will do!"

Spending quality time with her sister, as Hikari found out, was a rather fun thing to do. As she and Sakura sat on a stone bench licking their ice cream, she couldn't help but wonder why the two of them didn't do this more often. If nothing else, it was nice to hear Sakura actually talk. Usually she just sat around reading or drawing or staring into space—something that always made Hikari hope was influenced by bouts of intense thought-sessions and not lingering signs of insanity that would surely complicate her own life if present in her kid sister.

"—and then Ino-chan flung the flowers like kunai—fwoom!—and Ami and her friends went running to the teacher _crying_!" Sakura paused with a sigh as she distantly stared at her icecream. "I wish I could throw weapons like that."

"I can show you if you want." Hikari said and Sakura's head snapped up, her eyes wide with hope.

"Really nee-chan? You mean it?"

Hikari shrugged. "Sure. And don't look at me like that. This isn't the first time I've offered you know."

"But I'm always so _tired_ when you ask!"

Rather then argue, Hikari just let it go with a noncommittal shrug. "So you like the academy then?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah! I've learned lots! And I even have…" she glanced around before lowering her voice to an embarrassed hush. "…friends. This is the greatest school ever!"

Hikari held back a wince at her sister's obvious awe at finding people that actually liked her. The girl was practically rubbing salt into the gaping guilt wounds on Hikari's heart. Looking back though she knew she should have seen it. Having been bullied herself as a kid, Hikari had always been positive she could recognize the signs of abuse in others. The problem was she had been physically attacked while Sakura's wounds were all mental. And honestly, it's not like Sakura's forehead was _that_ big. And in her own defense, Hikari had started that nickname as a term of endearment because of how smart her sister was. How was she supposed to know the local bullies would turn it into something cruel?

"Well I'm glad you like it there," Hikari finally said. "Now finish your icecream before it melts all over your dress."

Sakura looked down in surprise just as the whole glob of melting dessert slipped from her tilted cone and landed on her lap. Hikari bit back a giggle at her sister's utter bemusement before passing over her own strawberry cone.

"Here kiddo, you can finish mine." She said as she stood. "I'm gonna go grab some napkins. Don't go anywhere okay?"

Sakura nodded, her cheeks flushed a bit from embarrassment as she took a tentative lick from her new frozen treat.

From the moment she left Sakura alone to the moment she returned, Hikari had only left her sister by herself for a grand total of two and a half minutes. But apparently that was all it took to attract a bully.

The girl—probably Ami judging by Sakura's descriptions—was standing in front of a drooping Sakura with her hands on her hips and her head held up arrogantly. From her current position Hikari couldn't hear what was being said, but whatever it was seemed to make Sakura want to curl up in a corner and die and that was just **not** okay with Hikari. At all. As she stomped closer, Ami's words came into focus but that did nothing but add more fuel to Hikari's already simmering fire.

"—just because you're smart doesn't mean you're a good ninja. You have to rely on that Ino-pig all the time because you're just so helpless. Too bad. Maybe if you had a smaller forehead you wouldn't have to worry about being all brain and no brawn!"

Not caring one lick about the consequences, Hikari reached down and grabbed the bratty girl by the back of her shirt and hauled her up a good foot until they were face to face. Ami shrieked in surprise only to flounder in the face of Hikari's signature death glare. Not that she could be blamed, even Uchiha Itachi himself had been known to back down from the look Hikari was giving right then.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Hikari asked, her voice deceptively sweet as she spoke. "Or were you just passing by?"

"J-just passing…" Ami muttered out and Hikari nodded.

"I see. You're in Sakura-chan's class aren't you?"

Rather then answer, Ami just nodded.

"Well then, I hope you'll get along well with my cute little sister."

Ami just nodded again and, satisfied she'd terrified the girl enough for one day, Hikari lowered her just a bit before letting her drop. Ami landed on her feet but her knees buckled beneath her from fright causing her to stumble a bit before she scurried off down the street.

"Well that was fun," Hikari said, turning back to face her sister. "What do—Sakura? Hey blossom, what's wrong?"

Sakura sniffled and rubbed at her itchy eyes with her sticky hands, drawing Hikari's focus to the second missing cone. Concerned, Hikari lowered herself beside the bench so she and Sakura were level.

"What's wrong blossom? Did she hurt you?"

Sakura shook her head.

"Then what?"

"I…I'm so w-weak…" she stuttered out. "I a-always gotta be p-protected…"

Hikari smiled in understanding, her features soft as she reached out and nudged Sakura's face up by her chin.

"I used to be protected too you know."

Sakura's eyes went wide. "Really? You? But…but you're super strong!"

"I am now, but I wasn't always. Every one starts out weak, Sakura." Except for Itachi but he didn't count—he was probably born with a kunai in his hands. "The point is for you to become strong. If you don't, then you'll just stay weak forever. And nobody wants that. Right?"

Still sniffling, Sakura gave a slow nod of understanding before Hikari stood and scooped her sister up into her arms.

"Oof!" Hikari said once her sister was settled. "You're getting big!"

Sakura gave a shaky smile and Hikari nudged her sister's chin with her forehead. "What do you say we stop by the hot spring on the way home? I could use a little relaxation and you definitely need a bath."

Sakura giggled a bit and nodded.

"Alrighty then!" Hikari said as she shifted Sakura from her arms to her back. "Let's go!"

More then one person stopped to stare as a blur of white and pink raced through the market in a flurry of giggles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari was decidedly more anxious today then she had been yesterday. Why? Well, yesterday it was a given she would pass. Today she didn't know what to expect from her new team. Of course, she didn't exactly care who her teammates were considering she could work decently with practically anyone, just so long as it was _not_ Idate. In fact, as Iruka was going though his 'this will be your team and there's no trading, etc.' speech, that became her silent manta.

'Not Idate. Not Idate. Anyone—anyone!—but Idate…'

"—aruno Hikari! Again? It's the last day!"

Hikari jerked up at the sound of Iruka's irritated voice a sheepish smile on her face.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei," She said. "What did you say?"

Iruka sighed and rolled his eyes. "Your team assignment. I assume you still wish to graduate, yes?"

"Um, yes sir."

"Good to know." Iruka said, lifting his clipboard once more. "Team nine is Haruno Hikari, Mozuku Sousuke, and Hyuuga Ko."

Hikari practically collapsed from relief, slumping into her chair with a grin. 'Not Idate!' she thought, practically giddy.

"I object!" Idate said and Hikari turned on him with a hard glare.

"Who the hell asked?!"

"Enough Hikari." Iruka said. "What seems to be the issue Idate?"

"Their team is stacked, that's the issue!"

"Oh? How so?"

"Well they got Hikari the top practical performer, Sousuke who gets the best written grades, and then this year's top rookie Hyuuga Ko! That's practically cheating!"

Iruka sighed. "The teams were designed to be balanced due to each member's strengths and weaknesses. Your team was designed this way as well, Idate-kun. Besides, this isn't a competition."

If she hadn't known she'd get in trouble for it, Hikari would have laughed. Like hell it wasn't a competition! But then again, Sousuke was probably the only one in the class that knew about the genin exam's fail rate since he'd already been knocked back to the academy the year before.

"If I may continue," Iruka said. "Team ten will consist of Yue Nanami, Inuzuka Hana, and Aizawa Shuu. You're jounin instructors will arrive within the next hour or so to take you to your designated training grounds. Good luck, graduates. Dismissed."

Team nine was the third team to be collected and they warily followed as their sensei, Hamaki Mimura—a hardened old shinobi who was looking for an easy job before retirement—led them to training ground nine. Hikari dropped onto one of the three stone benches and lazily crossed her legs as her two teammates each sat gingerly beside her, Ko ready for anything and Sousuke worried for everything.

"So you're the brats I got stuck with huh?" Mimura said as he eyed the three kids. "You get less promising every year…"

"Hey!" Hikari said, slamming her foot on the ground and pointing her finger in Mimura's face. "I'll have you know we're the best our year has to offer!"

"…Well doesn't that just make me feel so secure in our future?"

Hikari scowled and slapped the bench in frustration. "What the hell is your problem old man? You afraid we'll show you up? To be honest I'm surprised they let you teach when you look like you should be on bed rest with oxygen."

"Hikari!" Sousuke hissed, glancing between his teammate and sensei.

For a moment there was nothing but silence as Mimura glared at his team. Sousuke twitched in nervousness while Ko tensed, probably for a fight. Even Hikari started to get a bit worried before Mimura let out a barking laugh and dropped back onto one of the free benches.

"You kids got spirit, if you ain't got nothing else. I think I like you guys."

"That's good to know," Hikari said, her voice bitingly sarcastic. "We're rather partial to ourselves as well."

"That's some mouth you got there girly. Can you fight as well as you backtalk?"

"Better."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Mimura said, the remnants of a smile tugging at his lips before he pushed it away with a scowl. "Now listen up. I'm Hamaki Mimura, your jounin sensei. I became a genin at nine, a chuunin at twelve, jounin at seventeen, and ANBU at eighteen. I don't accept slackers, whiners, or excuses. I plan to get through this next year quickly, make you all pass the chuunin exam next year, and retire on a healthy pension. Okay, Bright-eyes. You're turn."

It took a minute or two before Ko realized Mimura was talking to him.

"Hyuuga Ko. I am from the branch family and serve as bodyguard to Hinata-sama. I have two younger siblings. Yuuji is my brother and Konami is my sister. I hope to someday have a family and free my children of the burden of the bird-cage seal."

"Hn. You're next Glasses."

"U-um, my name is Mozuku Sousuke? I graduated last year but failed the initiation and went back to the academy. I don't have any siblings and my mother died in an accident three years ago…um…I want to pass the exam and become a good Chuunin?"

"Not to self, buy Glasses a backbone," Mimura muttered before turning to Hikari. "Okay Girly. You're up."

"Haruno Hikari," She snapped. "I have a little sister. I graduated from the academy at seven and took the chuunin exam later that year. I lost my sensei, my best friend, and my…other teammate because of a certain person. My goal is to kill that person and restore my old team. Or what's left of it anyway."

"You're old team is gone," Mimura said, no compassion in his voice at all. "Let it die or the loss'll consume ya. This is your team now and ya damn well better get used to it. As I'm sure you know, tomorrow's initiation test has a 66 percent rate of failure at best. You don't pass, you go back to the academy. No 'buts' about it. You don't want to go back, drop out and go to the institute. We don't want ya. I know two of ya have done this before but let me assure you, you'll need a hell 'ova lot more then just teamwork to make it in my exam."

"…What else do we need?" Sousuke asked, his voice almost too soft to hear.

Mimura grinned wolfishly. "Some pretty damn good luck. Now go home and do whatever. Test starts tomorrow at sun up. Come late and you'll run two hundred laps before we start."

The team sat in silence for a moment before Mimura scowled. "Well what are you waiting for? Shoo!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So your test is today huh?" Hikari's dad, Takeru, asked at breakfast the next morning. "Nervous?"

Hikari shrugged. "Not really. Annoyed is more like it. I got stuck with a pretty lousy teacher and not to mention Mozuku."

"Mozuku?" Nolani prompted and Hikari looked up from where she'd been helping Sakura with her chopsticks.

"Mozuku Sousuke. He's pretty book smart but he doesn't have much talent anywhere else. I think he joined the academy just so he could look cool or something…"

"It's not nice to judge people, Hikari." Nolani said. "Especially before you even know them. Who knows, you may find he is a rather accomplished person."

"Maybe," Hikari agreed before silently adding, 'and maybe I'm related to a god.'

"Are you taking Sakura and Tenten to the academy today?" Takeru asked and Hikari shook her head.

"Nah, school's let out for the next three weeks to prepare for the next term."

"Do you plan to keep taking them next semester?"

Hikari looked up at her dad, wiping away the rice around her mouth. "I don't know. I'd like to if I have the time. Sometimes I'll be gone on missions though, or have to leave early so I won't be able too."

"I doubt that will be a problem," Nolani said. "Akira starts the primary school next term and Kairi told me she plans to start teaching again. I don't doubt she'd be more then happy to take Sakura-chan with her in the mornings."

"But I want nee-chan to take me…" Sakura said, pouting adorably. Hikari laughed and ruffled her sister's hair gently.

"I'm sure I can still manage every now and then. It'll be like a special treat yeah?"

Sakura sighed heavily. "Yeah…"

"Anyway, I'd better go." Hikari said as she stood, stacking her dishes together gracefully. "I'll be back later to let you know how it goes."

"Good luck, sweetheart!" Takeru called as Hikari disappeared into the entryway. "Be careful too! You don't want to re-injure your leg!"

"I'll keep that in mind daddy," Hikari said before she slipped on her sandals and ran out the door.

She was the last one to arrive at the training grounds where she found Ko already practicing while Sousuke was reading a scroll under one of the trees. Fighting back the urge to roll her eyes, Hikari decided to humor her mother and crossed the field to where Sousuke was sitting.

"Hey, Sousuke-kun," Hikari said, making Sousuke look up with a surprised blush. "What are you reading?"

"N-nothing really," he said, lifting it a bit so she could read the title. "J-just something about body replacement techniques."

"You mean like the Kawarimi?"

"Essentially," Sousuke said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "But also others; including the body-flicker and simple teleportation jutsus. The techniques in here are actually rather useful, even if they are lower level ones."

"And you can do them all?" Hikari asked, just a bit impressed.

Sousuke shrugged. "In theory. I won't know until I've practiced them."

"You think you could teach me?"

"I suppose I could try."

"I'll help," Ko said. "I've been taught the basics of such jutsus already by my father."

The three kids practiced for some time before someone cleared their throat, making them spin around in surprise. It was Mimura.

"Hey!" Hikari said, pointing at him in annoyance. "You're late!"

"No," Mimura countered. "You're just unobservant."

"What do you mean by that?" Hikari said, crossing her arms.

"He's been here for a while," Ko answered instead. "He was watching us, right sensei?"

"I'm not your sensei yet boy," Mimura answered. "Not unless you three pass. Now follow me and we'll get started."

After sharing a curious glance among themselves, the tentative members of team nine followed after their potential sensei. Hikari would never admit it, but she was actually rather concerned about the upcoming test. She knew how to pass the bell test easily, but if Mimura was to be believed, that's not anything like what they were about to do. She just hoped Sousuke and Ko were up to the challenge.

They walked for sometime until Mimura finally came to a stop in front of a fenced in area covered with old worn out signs.

"Akagahara?" Ko said, his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"…Oi, sensei," Hikari said, glaring at the fenced in area before them. "What are we doing here?"

"This is where your exam will take place."

Even Ko was shocked by that announcement while Sousuke nearly choked.

"I-in there?!" He said, pointing to one sign marked 'forbidden'. "No one is allowed in there! As a jounin you should already know that!"

"Oi, Glasses, don't tell me how to do my job. I'm your proctor for this exam and if you wanna pass you'll do what I say." Mimura grinned wolfishly. "Unless you'd rather give up and fail your team by default."

"Hell no!" Hikari said, shaking her fist at their instructor. "Just tell us what to do old man and we'll blow you a-freaking-way!"

"Such a vulgar mouth on such a cute little girly," Mimura said and Hikari growled.

"What was that?! You wanna see vulgar, I'll show you vulgar—!"

"Sorry, but you're running out of time as it is." Mimura held out a small timer that was already ticking. "You must not have noticed but the timer is already running. Your hour has just dropped to forty-five minutes."

"WHAT?!?" the three yelled.

"Are you serious?!" Hikari screamed and Mimura gently massaged his ear from the force of her volume.

"Forty-three. Now will you let me explain your task or would you rather complain some more?"

To say Hikari had nothing to say would be completely ridiculous, but rather then argue and waste even more time, she swallowed back her anger and forced a smile.

"P-please continue sensei."

"Alright, at the center of Akagahara is a field of red clovers. You have forty minutes to infiltrate the forest, recover the scroll beneath the statue, and return as a complete team or you fail. Questions?"

Hikari's hand went up, shaking slightly from rage.

"Yes?"

"Just what exactly does this have to do with us graduating?"

"You already know the secret to graduating is teamwork so that gives you an advantage over other teams. The objective of this exam isn't to see _if_ you can work as a team, I want to know how _well_ you work as a team."

"I see," Ko said. "Which means our exam is twice as difficult as the typical one."

"At least," Mimura said, not bothering to hide his amusement. "Good luck."

"Sadistic bastard," Hikari muttered before she and her team disappeared into the trap laden forest of Akagahara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not even two feet in, Hikari was forced to grab Sousuke by his shirt collar and jerk him back before he could literally fall victim to the pitfall trap in front of them.

"T-thanks…" Sousuke said shakily and Hikari shrugged.

"Can't pass if you're dead," she said as they started forward again. "But just for the record, I'd get those glasses of yours checked once we're done here. That hole couldn't have been more obvious if it was painted yellow and started screaming 'step on me if you want to _diiiiie_! Muwahahahahaha—!'"

"You've gotten more animated in the last year, Hikari-san," Ko said, his voice trapped between amusement and concern.

Hikari shrugged again. "Meh, not really. I just stopped caring what people think. You'd be surprised how much more people have to say when they don't feel like checking their thoughts."

"You make it sound so easy…" Sousuke said as he paused to clean his glasses. "Maybe you're just naturally like that?"

"No way," Hikari said, stopping as well. "I had to work hard to be as 'animated' as I am. It was a defense mechanism."

"Let's keep moving," Ko said and they started off again. "Defense mechanism?"

"Yeah. When I was a kid Yamataro Makoto—_watch it_ Sousuke! Do you want to die?!—used to pick on me all the time. It was like I was his personal punching bag or something."

"Maybe he liked you—I got it Hikari—I've heard it's not unusual for boys that age to pick on the girls they like."

"Possible but—to the right! The _right_ Sousuke!—I doubt it. He was really sadistic about it. He broke two of my ribs once."

"Two?! How old were—tree! Tree! Treee!"

"Yes, Sousuke! It's a tree! We see it! You honestly call yourself a ninja?"

"It wasn't my idea to join the academy! My dad made me!"

"Indeed? But I thought you came from a civilian home."

"I do but—I got it!—my dad lost his job after mom died so he switched me over to the academy from the institute—Hikari! Behind you!—I only just started in the third year."

"Nice call, Sousuke! And that must be tough. Kairi-nee said the third year is when the institute and academy start to go 'separate ways'."

"I thought you only had a little sis—duck!—ter?"

"Kairi is my would-have-been cousin if my jackass former sensei hadn't gotten himself killed."

"Mimura-san is right; you do have a rather vulgar mouth."

"Shut up 'bright eyes'."

This went on for a bit longer as Hikari and Sousuke embellished a bit more on their pasts until finally they dropped from the trees and landed in the wide clearing.

"We…we made it?" Sousuke said as they reached the clover field, his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath.

"Seems so," Hikari said. "Hey Ko, how's our time?"

"We still have twenty or so minutes."

Hikari whistled. "Damn we're good."

Sousuke looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, this place used to be where they had the chuunin exam right? Well we just covered in thirty minutes what most couldn't cover in four hours."

"Our circumstances are hardly comparable. We have no competition and the traps currently in use haven't been tended in several years."

"Don't kill my buzz, Ko," Hikari said. "At least let me enjoy it first, okay?"

"But…where's the scroll?"

"Didn't Mimura say it was under the statue?"

"You mean the…monkey looking one?"

Hikari shrugged. "I guess." Crouching down, she glanced under the statue. The scroll was wedged between the stone and just barely out of her reach no matter how hard she tried. "Screw this. I'm not dislocating my arm for a stupid scroll." Standing up she gathered her chakra into her foot and placed it against the statues head. Finding her center, Hikari mentally counted to three before releasing the chakra in her foot and kicking at the same time, making the statue fall over with a dull thud.

"You know, both Sousuke and I have a longer reach then you."

"So? Why be subtle if you can just break stuff?"

"It didn't break, though." Sousuke said and Hikari shrugged.

"Same difference."

Reaching down, Ko pried the scroll from its former home and tucked it into the pouch on his hip. "Shall we go?"

"Hell yes!" Hikari said. "I can't wait to rub this in that smug jerks face—." The was a loud clank of metal, almost like a 'click' and then suddenly they were surrounded on all sides.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Sousuke said, just barely able to block an attack with his kunai. "Where did they come from?!"

"What _are_ they?" Ko asked, kicking one in the chest and knocking it back with a crack.

"Puppet nins!" Hikari said, remembering her encounter with Katsuya in the acrobatics course all that time ago. "Something must have triggered them!"

"What?" Ko said, blocking Sousuke's back from a sneak attack. "None of us activated anything, did we?"

"What about the s-scroll?" Sousuke asked, sending a grateful look to Ko before smashing another puppet with his elbow. "They started after you took it r-right?"

"Well we can't just put it back!" Hikari said. "We'll forfeit the mission!"

"M-maybe it was a set up from the start?"

"I don't give a damn!" Hikari said. "There's no way in hell I'm losing here!"

"We're out of options!" Ko said, becoming a bit frazzled as the fight dragged on. "Our time has dwindled down to almost nothing!"

Hikari was quiet for a moment, her head starting to hurt from the rapid thoughts racing through it. "I—we…You guys go ahead without me."

"What?!" Sousuke said. "We can't just leave you here! You'll be killed!"

"Moron! I'm not _staying_, I'm distracting them!"

"With what?" Ko said. "You've hardly enough chakra to pull off a big enough jutsu—."

"Just trust me okay?! That's what this whole thing is about right?" Hikari smashed the head of one nin before throwing a kunai through the chest of another. "There's no way I'll die here, but I'm not quitting either. If you ever wanted to be a ninja then now is the time! The mission always comes first!"

"But not at the cost of your team!" Sousuke said.

"Look, the longer we talk about this the less chakra I have. Just go—use the body flicker we were working on—and I'll catch up with you as soon as I can."

"…Fine," Ko said at last. "But we'll fail without you."

"Don't worry," Hikari said with a grin. "I'm too stupid to die."

"Come on, Sousuke."

"But—!"

"Go!" Hikari said and finally Sousuke nodded as he and Ko flashed through the body flicker seals.

"Don't die Hikari."

"Wouldn't dream of it." And then they were gone. "Alright you pathetic shinobi-wanna-be's! Come and get me!"

Dodging and weaving through the sudden surge of attacks, Hikari counted mostly on the puppet nins' lack of sentient thought as she wove her hand seals. Her plan worked at first with several puppets crashing into others in their haste to fulfill their purpose and destroy the intruder but after a minute or so it seemed like they were getting wiser. Probably learning puppets, Hikari thought with a curse. Fortunately she was already done.

"Light element: final flash technique!" Hikari said as she stole light directly from the sun and amplified it by two, three, and then finally four times. By the time the light died out, the puppets had been reduced completely to ash. "…I still wonder how it does that." Hikari muttered to herself. "It's just light. It's not like it's hot or anything…Oh well, time to join my team."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're fourteen minutes late," Mimura said when his battered team returned from the hell that was Akagahara. "Did you get the scroll?"

"Damn straight we did old man," Hikari said, breathing heavily from her physical and chakra exhaustion. "Show him Ko."

"Here," Ko said while tossing the scroll at him, to tired to be polite.

"Do...do we p-pass?" Sousuke asked, stuttering as much from nervousness as fatigue.

"Hm…no." Mimura said. "You don't."

"What?! Why the hell not!"

"Your team abandoned you to fight alone," Mimura said. "Obviously they will sacrifice others to protect themselves."

"We didn't want to—!" "Hikari insisted—."

"That's just stupid." Hikari said, cutting her teammates off. "That rule only applied if the person staying behind can't handle it. Obviously I could and did. Besides, I told them to go in the first place. If it was up to them we'd have all died fighting those puppets and then we would have failed by default."

"I see…" Mimura said. "Still, by insisting that your team split up you displayed a foolish amount of conceit. Had you been seriously injured, or even killed, and this was a real mission then it would have been counted as failed."

"Look, if I thought there was no way for us to escape besides sticking it out and going down together then I would have. As it stands, that wasn't the issue. I've fought puppets before and I'll probably do it again so it's something I'm well prepared to do. Besides, you know as well as I do that what you just said is a load of crap. As long as the mission objective is met, no one cares how many ninja die. Sad as it is, that's the way of the shinobi world. We're all just tools to be used and discarded in time."

"Hikari is correct." Ko said after a moment of silence. "However, I do not agree with that philosophy. Though it is true that emotion is unbecoming of a 'true' shinobi, I would lay down my life to protect my friends and allies, even at the cost of the mission."

"Me too!" Sousuke said, unusually firm. "But if there is a way the mission can be accomplished and all lives spared at the same time, then it is a shinobi's duty to carry out the mission. No matter the cost. It's because we're a team that we were able to recognize that. Because of our friendship we knew we could trust Hikari-san to keep her word and return. That's why we were able to leave."

"So that's it then?" Mimura asked. "You're sticking to that?"

"Yes." All three said at once.

"Even if you were sent back to the academy for failing to satisfactorily complete your mission objective."

"Yes." They said again.

"But I don't see how that would be possible given the circumstances." Ko said. "We did complete the mission objective."

"That's right," Mimura said gruffly. "You did get the scroll, but you did something else too."

For a moment the air was thick with tension before Mimura spoke again.

"You also passed. Congratulations team nine. We begin our first mission tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You passed too?" Inuzuka Hana asked as team nine filtered into the Hokage's office and Hikari nodded with a proud grin.

"Hell yeah we did! Because we're freaking awesome!"

"Do you know if anyone else succeeded or are we the only teams to pass this year?"

"I think one more passed," Shuu said. "But I don't know which team it was."

Before anyone could respond, the door swung open again and everyone turned to watch as team two—Ushio Ken, Hanabari Keiko, and Morino Idate—waltzed in. Well, Idate waltzed, the others just walked.

"So it looks like I was right," Idate said. "Team nine was stacked. Did you even have to take the bell test?"

"No," Ko said and Idate's smirk dropped into a deep scowl.

"What?!" He said. "What the hell—!"

"We were given a mission in Akagahara." Hikari broke in. "Ever heard of the place?"

"Akagahara?" Keiko asked. "Really?"

"Hm," Hana said. "Now that I think about it, you three do look kind of battered…"

"That's because our bastard sensei didn't let us go to the hospital yet."

"Now really Hikari," Mimura said as the door opened again to admit the jounin to the room. "Is that how you talk about your sensei when he's not around? How rude you are."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hikari said, turning. "I wasn't raised by wolves you know. I talk about him that way when he is around too."

Mimura just laughed while the other two jounin senseis—Sano Mimi and Izuna Chuu—whether to look amused or outraged while Sandaime settled for amused and Iruka settled for outrage.

"Haruno Hikari! Your parents taught you better then that!"

"They did," Hikari agreed. "But shinobi life taught me otherwise."

"That's no excuse—!" Iruka started but Sarutobi's hand on his shoulder made him stop.

"Now, now Iruka. The more you argue the more she'll behave in that manor. She finds your reactions amusing, don't you Hikari-kun?"

Hikari pouted and crossed her arms. "You always spoil my fun Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi chuckled. "Indeed I do. Now, seeing as we're all here, I would like to get started. This—for those of you who haven't graduated before—"

"Thanks for bringing _that_ up…" Hikari muttered.

"—this is the time when you will deliver your oath as shinobi loyal to the leaf. Any who do not wish to make this oath are permitted to leave at this time. You will receive no criticism so long as you allow the Hyuuga clan permanently disable your tenketsu and agree to live out the remainder of your life in a civilian capacity."

A few of the genin chuckled until they realized the Hokage was serious and gulped. For a moment no one moved until Hikari rolled her eyes, straitened her back, and stepped forward.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama," Hikari said as she lowered herself onto one knee and placed her right fist over her heart. "I pledge myself to the village of the leaf. My mind, my body, my chakra, and my life are tools for the preservation of the peace and lives of those within its walls. My eternal fealty rests with my Hokage and those who wish only well to those people that I serve. This I swear on my blood for all witnesses to see. I am a shinobi of the leaf."

Silence followed Hikari's words until finally Sarutobi spoke.

"Did anyone record that?" he said. "Because it's a thousand times better then the one we already have."

End Chapter One

* * *

Kaliea: Here we go! The sequel to the sequel to Dark and Light! The good news is, I have the whole story plotted from beginning to end. There will be twenty chapters and then yet another sequel titled "Fire and Shadow". The bad news is, I don't know how often I'll update. But then again, you all should be used to that by now. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the next one out ASAP. Don't forget to review! And till next time, ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shades of Gray**

* * *

Chapter Two

When news of Hikari's graduating reached him, Itachi found himself conflicted. He wanted to be proud of her, from what he heard her graduation exam had been next to brutal, but at the same time he had to curse her stubborn persistence. There was no real reason for her to be a shinobi, in fact she was probably better suited to civilian life. Not to mention the more of a name she made for herself the less his marriage to Arai would protect her.

"Nii-chan," Sasuke said, tugging on his brother's sleeve. "Are you busy?"

"Not yet," Itachi said, crouching down to the boy's level. "What do you need Sasuke?"

"Will you help me practice? I want to do my best next term too."

Itachi bit his lip in thought before his eyes darted to the clock. Three fifteen. That still gave him thirty or so minutes before he had to leave for his meeting. Still, this was ANBU business. He didn't want to keep them waiting. He was about to tell Sasuke 'next time' but those big onyx eyes and childish pout changed his mind. With a sigh he stood and held out his hand. His brother really was too adorable to be legal.

"Fifteen minutes." Itachi said and Sasuke cheered as he grabbed the offered hand and pulled him towards the dojo.

"We did shuriken in class on Thursday and I got every one!" Sasuke said. "It was easy though, cause it was only ten feet but Iruka-sensei says I did the best. But did you know? There's a girl in the next year who can make every target at _thirty_ feet! Isn't that cool, nii-chan?"

"Indeed," Itachi said, certain he knew who the girl was. Tenten _was_ Yotaro's sister after all. I only made sense that she would become a weapons mistress.

They were just about to enter the dojo when the door slid open on its own. Or so it seemed until Arai stepped into view. She was breathing heavily and sweating quite a bit as she mopped her brow with the towel around her neck.

"Hello Arai," Itachi said, slightly surprised. "You're not with your team?"

Arai's eyebrow rose slightly as she eyed her fiancé critically. "I didn't graduate this term." She said. "I'm not even up for consideration until the next one. Didn't I tell you?"

"Oh," Itachi said. "I suppose I just assumed that you had."

"Why? Because Hikari did? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not anything special Itachi."

"I didn't mean to offend—."

Arai just waved him off. "I'm not offended. Hikari is in a league of her own. Add on the fact she's already graduated once and I'm surprised it took her this long."

"It took a while for her leg to heal."

"Nii-chan," Sasuke said, his voice dangerously close to a whine. "You said you'd help me!"

"You're right, Sasuke. Sorry." Turning back to Arai he nodded and moved into the room, pausing slightly to kiss her cheek for appearance sake. He absently noticed that she blushed but didn't pay it much attention. She was probably just surprised since he didn't show much affection. Especially not in public.

"What did you need to work on?" Itachi said, slipping his shoes off before stepping onto the tatami mats. "Do you have break work?"

"I have a taijutsu form I'm supposed to memorize," Sasuke said after a short pause. "Will you show me how?"

"Of course. Which number is it?"

"Itachi," Fugaku said from the door and Itachi sighed.

"Yes father?"

"The council needs to speak with you before your meeting. Come to the council room."

"Is it important?" he asked, motioning towards his brother. "I was going to help Sasuke with his academy work."

Fugaku frowned. "Sasuke will learn on his own. You never needed to be taught."

Sasuke seemed to deflate at the subtle jab and Itachi bit back a scowl. He knew perfectly well that Sasuke had the potential to not only be great, but to surpass him easily. The only reason Sasuke still lingered at academy level was because Itachi worked hard to suppress his brother's genius. He didn't want Sasuke to be forced into the same world he'd been thrust into. The little Uchiha deserved to enjoy his childhood rather then have it stripped from him early on.

"I'll come when I've finished here," Itachi said, hoping his father would leave it alone. Unfortunately, Fugaku didn't take lightly to disobedience.

"Now, Itachi. This is more important."

Before Itachi could respond that _nothing_ was more important than the feelings of his brother, Fugaku disappeared from the dojo door and headed back into the main house. Itachi bit back several colorful words as he slipped his feet back into his sandals, trying hard not to look back into Sasuke's brokenhearted face.

"But Nii-chan," Sasuke said. "You promised…"

Itachi sighed as he glanced back over his shoulder. "I know, Sasuke. I'm sorry."

Sasuke pouted. "Nii-chan's a liar."

He couldn't help but smile as his brother crossed his arms and continued to pout. Suddenly an idea struck and he waved Sasuke over. The younger boy's face lit up and he hurried forward only to grunt in surprise as Itachi's middle and pointer fingers struck him squarely, but gently, in the forehead.

"Sorry Sasuke," Itachi said. "Maybe next time." Scowling just a bit, Sasuke rubbed his forehead as Itachi waved and disappeared out the door.

It was with reluctant steps that Itachi made his way from the dojo to the council room on the other side of the main house. He absolutely hated talking to the council members. They were just a bunch of old fools who clung to the 'glorious' past and despised the village for their alienation. Honestly Itachi thought the Hokage had gone rather easy on them, all things considered. Being a shinobi he knew it was foolish to place absolute trust in a ninja clan, and since the Uchiha were the only Konoha residents capable of controlling a creature like the nine tales—whether they did or didn't being irrelevant—it only made sense that the village head would want to keep a closer eye on them.

He had no doubts similar demands would be made of the Hyuuga, Aburame, or Inuzuka—as well as countless others—if similar threats were made aware. If nothing else, it was a strategically sound move that the Uchiha, as the village police force, should not only understand but encourage.

Besides, resenting their 'captive state' was practically an admission of guilt by shinobi standards.

Not feeling particularly inclined to being polite, Itachi slid open the council door without warning or decorum. Almost every shinobi in the room tensed for an attack but only half of them relaxed when they noticed who it was.

"Welcome Itachi," the council head, Takemaru, said. "I am grateful you accepted this invitation."

"Of course," Itachi said as he sat at the table to his father's right. "I am honored to receive your call."

Fugaku looked ridiculously proud at the idea of his son being recognized by the council and Itachi had to forcefully remind himself not to roll his eyes. It only made sense that the council would recognize him seeing as he was in line to be the next clan head. His father's posturing him about was more likely to tarnish his image in the clan's eyes then to lift him up in any given way.

"It is our understanding that you have received a letter from the ANBU office regarding a promotion. Is that true?"

Itachi nodded. "It is."

"Excellent. And have you accepted?"

"I have."

"Very good," Takemaru said. "Very good indeed. You may go."

Disbelief filled him even as he fought to keep his face stoic. "Is that all?"

"Just be sure to make a positive impression," Godai, another council member, said. "We need this promotion."

"…Understood." The way they said it made it seem like the whole clan would become ANBU captain if he succeeded. Once again the feeling of something lurking just beneath the surface stirred and he wondered if he would finally know what that something was. Although to say he was completely ignorant would be a lie. His father had asked him enough questions about the ANBU or the changing of the Hokage's guards or the number of shinobi leaving and entering the village for him to be completely at ease. Whatever this 'something' was, it was big.

And Itachi was fairly sure he wanted no part in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meeting was long and drawn out, but as Itachi left the ANBU office he couldn't help but feel rewarded. For the first time since team four he felt he'd actually earned something by his own merit rather then by his family's name. That was part of the reason he loved his mask. While wearing it he was no longer Uchiha Itachi. He wasn't expected to uphold family honor or remember 'where he came from'. Instead he was just another shinobi working towards the goal of protecting his village and his Hokage. He was the Weasel and that was all he ever wanted to be.

Not really wanting to go home, where he was expected to replace his ANBU mask with a superficial uchiwa, Itachi decided to wander around the market. He passed several vendors before a vegetable cart caught his eye where a box of bright red tomatoes sat just asking to be bought. He paused for only a moment before he weaved his way through the crowded streets to reach the vendor.

Deciding he owed Sasuke for bailing on his promise to help, he promptly bought four of the nicest ones he could find and cradled the bag in the crook of his arm so he wouldn't bruise his brother's treats.

"I still don't understand why he likes these," Itachi muttered to himself. "They're disgusting…"

"…on Thursday and I got every one!"

Itachi blinked at the sudden feeling of déjà-vu as he quickly searched around for the source. Sure enough, not twenty feet to his left, he found his brother strolling through the market with a vanilla icecream cone in hand. He would have gone over had his brother's companion not come abruptly into view: Haruno Hikari.

Feeling stunned, the only thing Itachi could think to do was hide before he was discovered. It wouldn't due for his ex-teammate to start a fight with him where Sasuke could see. He'd never hear the end of it. Instead Itachi clung to the shadows, far enough to not be seen but close enough to hear what was said.

"That's awesome, Sasuke-kun!" Hikari said as she steadily worked on her own icecream. "You're parents must be so proud of you!"

Sasuke promptly deflated at Hikari's words and the older genin stopped, blinking down at the depressed boy in surprise.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hikari said, leaning over so she could peer under the boy's bangs. "Are you alright?"

"Mom said I did good, but she always says that…my dad didn't care. He said it would be foolish if I couldn't get that many."

Hikari's eyes hardened for an instant before she pushed it aside. "Well what did Itachi say?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess I didn't give him a chance. I was tellin' him 'bout the girl a year up who's even better at it. She got'em all at _thirty_ feet."

The awe in Sasuke's voice nearly made Hikari laugh but she managed to fight it back as she ruffled the boy's hair. "Yeah, that's Tenten-chan. She's my old teammate's sister."

"You _know_ her?"

Hikari grinned. "I _taught_ her."

If possible Sasuke looked even more impressed. In fact, Itachi would say he looked almost _reverent_.

"Can you teach me too, nee-chan?"

"Sure! Actually," Hikari paused as she looked down. "I heard through the grapevine that some congratulations are in order."

Sasuke's brow furrowed in time with Itachi's and they both looked at the girl in confusion.

"For what?" Sasuke said and Hikari laughed.

"For getting the top scores of course! Funeno-sensei was practically singing your praises when I ran into him earlier."

"You saw Funeno-sensei?" Sasuke asked, blushing at the onslaught of praise.

"Mm-hm. I had to inform the Academy that I'd passed the initiation test—they already knew of course but formality is formality—and I ran into him in the hall. I asked him about Sakura-chan and he said she'll be joining your class for next term and when I asked how _you_ were he wouldn't shut up! Not that you don't deserve it of course. Keep this up and you'll be the number one rookie in your year. Even Itachi didn't manage that!"

The look on Sasuke's face was one of hope, embarrassment, and surprise. "R-really?"

"Yup," Hikari said. "He could have been number one but Yotaro-kun kept beating him at weapons exercises and there was another kid in our class who had better application scores then he did. On average he did have the best scores but that's not enough to be the number one rookie."

"So I can be…better then nii-chan?"

"Of course," Hikari said with a dismissive shrug, obviously not understanding the impact her words were having on the younger boy. Itachi, however, knew that this was the first time anyone had told Sasuke he could be _better_ then his brother; that he didn't have to settle for 'just as good' or 'somewhere close'. Instead he could aim higher, be better, and do more. For Sasuke, an entirely new world had just opened up at his finger tips. And it was all thanks to Hikari.

"Speaking of Itachi," Hikari continued like she hadn't just changed Sasuke's life. "How is he doing in ANBU?"

"Good I guess," Sasuke said. "He never tells me anything though. Just says it's top secret. When I see him that is. He's always busy."

"That figures. The guy never did know how to take a break."

"Was he different when you were a team?"

"Not really," Hikari said. "Yotaro could always get him to relax but with me he was pretty much the ideal ninja. Always by the book on everything."

Well someone had to be, Itachi reasoned, otherwise she would have gotten herself killed on their first day.

"He could sure yell though." Hikari continued. "The only person I've ever heard be louder was, well, me actually."

"My brother _yelled_ at you?" Sasuke said, his eyes wide.

"Argued to be more accurate. And he _always_ had to be right. It was really annoying actually."

Like _she_ was one to talk.

"Wow," Sasuke said. "That doesn't sound like my nii-chan at all."

"Yeah well, your dad's probably sucked the life out of him by now."

As possible as that may be, Itachi would rather Sasuke remain ignorant of their father's faults. The kid knew enough of them already.

"What do you mean?"

"Well—."

"Why Hikari-chan, what a pleasant surprise."

Hikari stiffened as she turned to face Kenta, a look of disgust on her face. Itachi tensed at the sight of his cousin but forced himself to remain calm. The last thing he needed was to cause a scene during his probation period.

"What do you want Kenta?" Hikari snapped. "You're always too meticulous for things to be a coincidence."

"Honestly, Hikari-chan," Kenta said. "You think I planned this?"

"Hell yeah I do asshole. Now get lost."

"Now really, what would Itachi-kun say to you swearing in front of his cute little brother?"

"'Stop corrupting my otouto, dobe'." Hikari said. "And I said get lost."

Itachi found himself slightly disturbed that she still knew him so well, even after the years of separation. He supposed it was true, the people that know you once will understand you forever.

"I just thought I should escort Sasuke-chan home," Kenta said, his callous black eyes zeroing in on Sasuke's nervous frame. "It's getting late after all."

"I'll take him," Hikari said, holding out a hand to shield Sasuke's face from view, "so you can just run along."

"We live in the same place," Kenta reasoned. "I'm only being economic."

"I don't know your purpose but I know your intent." Hikari returned. "Bitch she may be, but Arai was right about you all along. You're a snake."

Kenta's air of camaraderie fell faster than an iron ball in water as his eyes narrowed and he stepped in closer.

"Listen bitch, and listen good. I will get what I want. I always do."

Hikari's eyes narrowed. "I doubt that."

Kenta laughed; low and harsh. "Don't."

Itachi had just decided that enough was enough and to screw probation. He could try for captain again next year. He hadn't even taken a step, however, when two vaguely familiar people stepped into view.

"Are you alright Hikari?" the first—obviously Hyuuga—asked and Hikari nodded.

"Kenta was just leaving," she said, her eyes narrowing. "_Weren't_ you."

Kenta's scowl deepened as he glanced between Hikari and the new arrivals and Itachi knew he was calculating his chances. Finally, after what seemed like an age, he backed down.

"This isn't over Haruno."

"I'm shaking," Hikari said and with a final scowl Kenta disappeared. Once she was sure he was gone, her shoulders slumped and she dropped her arm before wrapping it around Sasuke's nearly numb form. "Thanks guys. I owe you one."

"We're a team," the second boy said. "We're supposed to look out for each other."

"Very true," Hikari said. "So what do you say I treat you guys to ice-cream? As a thank you."

"But nee-chan," Sasuke said, finally coming out of his fear induced state. "We just had some."

"I know. So what do you guys say?"

The boys agreed while Sasuke still seemed a bit reluctant.

"How about some tomatoes, Sasuke?" Hikari said. "I know you're not that big on sweet things, after all."

Sasuke lit up and quickly grabbed Hikari's hand to drag her away. Laughing she quickly reached out and snagged the Hyuuga by his wrist who in-turn grabbed the second boy by the sleeve. Itachi's heart clenched as they disappeared into the crowd, reliving a scene from his past that he knew he could never get back.

Clutching the bag of nearly forgotten tomatoes, Itachi slowly makes his way back to the Uchiha compound to report.

End Chapter Two

* * *

Kaliea: Okay, first of all, please don't complain about the length. I know the first one was loads longer but that's just the way it worked out. The chapters will be just as long as it takes to fit in what needs to be said. They could be longer or shorter or anywhere between. That being said, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review. Adding me to your favorites is awesome but the reviews really tell me how I can improve. Thanks in advance and until next time, ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**Shades of Gray**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Back to school! Back to school!" Sakura said as she bounced around the entryway. "Hurry up nee-chan! It's time for school!"

"Chill out frogger," Hikari said, mildly annoyed. "You still have an hour before class even starts."

"But if I don't get there now the front seats will all be taken!"

Hikari bit back a snort as she slipped her feet into the waiting sandals. "Somehow I _seriously_ doubt that blossom."

"But nee-chan, everyone knows the _front_ seat is the **best** seat!"

"Hai, hai," Hikari absently agreed. She knew, of course, that her sister would have no competition for her desired seat but who was she to burst the kid's bubble? Especially since Sakura seemed to actually _enjoy_ school for some bizarre reason. Personally, Hikari was glad she was out for good. Unless she got another brutal injury that forced her to retire again…

No, even then she'd just ditch school and live as a traveling circus performer. For some reason shinobi could get away with that. Something about 'magic' and what not.

"Nee-chan! Hurry up!"

"Alright, Sakura-chan. I'm coming. I promise." Since her sister was so cute when excited—something that was severely lacking lately as her cute little sister recovered from the bullying she'd suffered—Hikari forgave her for wanting to leave so early. Besides, she had an early meeting with her team so it was good for her to be up already.

"You know, nee-chan, you know? Ino-chan is _really_ good at being a ninja but she's gonna be _**soo**_ jealous when I show her what you teached me."

"Taught," Hikari corrected with a smile. "And I'm sure she is. Honestly, you've grown a lot over break. I'm really proud of you Sakura."

Sakura beamed at her sister and Hikari half wondered if the younger girl could take on the world with the confidence she had in that moment. Unfortunately, Sakura's bright attitude didn't last long. Wahiawa Ami was waiting on the front steps, flanked by two other girls. Hikari's eyes narrowed but she knew she couldn't interfere, not even when Sakura's shoulders dropped and she seemed to shrink in on herself. The girl would never grow if she was constantly protected.

"Sakura," Hikari said, kneeling down so she was eye level with the girl. "No matter what happens today I want you to always remember that I'm here for you. I may not be around to help you or to protect you, but I'll always, always love you. And if it gets so bad that you can't stand it…you can call me and I swear I'll come."

Sakura sniffled a bit and Hikari knew she was trying to be brave. "Promise?"

Hikari nodded. "I promise. But don't worry Sakura-chan. You have friends here, right?"

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" Ino called as she shouldered past Ami and her friends to make her way over. "Crying already? Class hasn't even started yet! Wait until you get your first progress report at least!"

Sakura giggled a little and Hikari couldn't help but smile as she held her hand out to the rather loud blonde.

"You must be Ino-chan. I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah, and you're Hikari-nee-san right?" Ino shook Hikari's hand, her grip firm for one so young. "Nice to meet you. Sakura barely shuts up about you."

Sakura blushed. "Ino-chan!"

Hikari laughed as she stood, brushing off the back of her skirt. Ruffling Sakura's hair, Hikari nodded to Ino and took her leave. Rather then disappear completely, Hikari hid herself in the trees where she knew she wouldn't be seen. Despite her resolve to not get involve, she just couldn't help but worry. And there was no way she was going to leave her cute little sister at the mercy of any bully; no matter how good Ino may be at throwing flowers.

As luck would have it, Hikari needn't have worried. Her confidence boosted by Hikari's pep-talk and Ino's steady presence, Sakura walked right past Ami and into school with her head held high. Or as high as her pathologically shy sister ever held her head. Smiling happily Hikari was finally convinced that Sakura would be fine and made her way to training ground nine to meet with her team.

When she finally arrived she found herself completely alone and was instantly wary. She didn't know if her team had already met up and left or if they were waiting to ambush her for some sort of Spartan training (courtesy of Mimura no doubt). She scanned the trees quickly, drawing in some light to make her vision sharper but there was nothing. She really was alone.

"What the hell? No matter how late I was, Kyo and them never left me! The second I find those guys I'm gonna pound them within an inch—!"

"H-Hikari-san?" Came Sousuke's timid voice and Hikari turned in surprise.

"Where were you!" She shouted, pointing at the startled boy.

"I-um, I slept in a little late. I'm sorry. I'll be here faster tomorrow…"

Hikari looked surprised and her hand went limp. "You mean you just got here?"

"Um…yes?"

"…Well where's Ko and that bastard Mimura?"

"I don't know?"

"So then…I was the first one here? I was early?"

"…I guess?"

"Well that's new…" No matter how early she arrived at her meetings with team four Hikari was always late. She didn't know how they managed it, but her teammates and sensei were _always_ there before she was. Actually being early was kind of…weird.

"Hello—." Ko started before Hikari cut him off.

"You're late!"

Ko looked a bit startled.

Hikari waved it off before he could respond. "Sorry, I've just always wanted to say that."

"…Okay?" he glanced at Sousuke looking slightly worried. "Is she alright?"

Sousuke just shrugged.

Stretching out with her senses Hikari smirked when she realized Mimura really wasn't around. An evil plan was forming as a sort of spite against their absurd 'initiation' test and she was definitely going to put it to the test. She spun on her teammates, interrupting their soft conversation in her usual brash manner.

"Oi, you two! We're gonna play a trick on that sensei of ours and you'd better cooperate because I want it to be good!"

Sousuke looked a bit scared while Ko seemed rather intrigued.

"Indeed?" Ko said. "And just what do you have in mind?"

"Well, Glasses is pretty good at theory right?" Sousuke shakily nodded and Hikari continued. "So that means you're probably good at setting traps right?" Another shaky nod. "Good. Then here's what we'll do—."

"Not today I'm afraid," Mimura said, suddenly appearing. "We have a mission."

"Damn it Mimura! How am I supposed to get back at you if you pop in at the freaking planning stage?!"

"If you were a better shinobi I wouldn't be able to surprise you."

Hikari's face was red as she clenched her fists at her side. "Why you—!"

"Sorry girly, no time for that. If you're gonna pass the chuunin exam this year you three'd better get in all the missions you can. As it is, today we have four."

Hikari's jaw dropped and she felt her teammates' equal surprise. "F-four!"

"That's right!" Mimura said, obviously enjoying their horror. "And you'd better get'em all done before sundown!" His eye showed a hint of challenge. "Unless you think you can't handle it."

Hikari had a feeling she was being manipulated, but she didn't care. She'd show that smug jackass she was up to it! More then up to it, she'd breeze through his stupid missions!

"Come on," she snapped to her team and they were quick to follow. "You'd better be able to keep up old man. I don't have time to give you CPR if you die."

"If he's dead then CPR wouldn't help anyway," Sousuke reasoned.

"Did I ask?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Stupid…freaking…cat…" Hikari said as she and her team stumbled from the Hokage tower following their final mission of the day. "Who the hell names a demon like that 'Tenshi'?"

"The Daimyo's wife apparently," Ko said but Hikari was too tired to snap at him for answering her rhetorical question.

"I'm…gonna die…" Sousuke said and Hikari snorted.

"If you're gonna die from something like this then you're gonna hate it when the real work starts coming in."

Mimura smirked in obvious enjoyment. "Well my cute little students, it seems you survived better than I expected. Good, then tomorrow we'll fit in five, can't have you falling behind on your own record."

The boys were too horrified to respond as Hikari glared up at her smirking teacher. "Sadistic bastard…"

Mimura just shrugged. "Be sure to get lots of rest and do drink plenty of water. I can't have you die from dehydration before I finish having my way with you."

Hikari pulled a disgusted face. "That sounds so wrong coming from you."

"Honestly Hikari, I think a statement like that would sound wrong no matter who said it." Ko said while Sousuke merely nodded his agreement.

"Fair enough." Hikari said. "See you tomorrow ero-sensei."

Ko and Sousuke shared a glance before they shrugged and parted ways as well. Mimura rolled his eyes as the three of them trudged off.

"Kids," he said before he disappeared. Hearing this remark Hikari turned back to stick out her tongue at the puff of smoke. Not that it did any good since the jounin was long since gone. She was about to turn the corner that would lead to the main square when a small black bullet beat her to it and knocked her to the ground with a resounding 'oof'.

"Sorry!" The bullet—Sasuke-chan she noted—said as he lifted himself from her stomach. "I'm sorry, really! I was in a hurry!"

"Obviously," Hikari said with a laugh. "Where's the fire?"

Sasuke gasped as Hikari helped him up, recognizing her at once. "Nee-chan!" he said, his face filled with obvious glee. "I got last terms report nee-chan! For the whole semester! And guess what?!"

"What?" Hikari said with real enthusiasm, she loved seeing him so happy.

"I'm at the top of the class!" He said, holding out a paper that must be the report. "I got the best score in every section! Even the written stuff and I don't even like it!"

"That's awesome Sasuke-kun!" Hikari said, looking over the card with the proper 'oos' and 'ahhs'. "I can't believe how well you're doing! And it hasn't even been a year since you started! You should be so proud of yourself Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke's little chest puffed up at Hikari's praise and he gave her his best grin. "Sensei says that if I keep this up I could graduate early _and_ as the number one rookie."

"No doubts in my mind Sasuke-kun," Hikari said, passing the card back and mussing his hair with a gently noogie. "But don't push yourself to hard okay? Just do your best and that will always be good enough."

Sasuke nodded, still smiling as he replaced the card in his bag. "I gotta go home now nee-chan, I'm gonna show otousan! He'll be so excited!"

Suddenly Hikari's grin was strained as she ducked down to Sasuke's level to gently brush her fingers against his excitement flushed cheek. "Just remember what I said okay? You're best is always good enough. Remember that okay Sasuke-kun?"

He looked a bit confused but nodded anyway placing his chubby little hand over her worn and calloused fingers. "I promise nee-chan."

Hikari smiled sadly. "Good boy."

She stood again and watched Sasuke turn to leave only to lift her eyebrow in confusion when he suddenly spun around and ran back. He tugged on her skirt and she lowered herself back down to his level, wondering at the sudden embarrassment she saw on his face.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" she asked and Sasuke glanced around looking a little shy.

"I…I met nee-chan's sister today," Sasuke said, looking up at Hikari with wide black eyes and a shy little grin. "She's cute. Is it okay if I be friends with her? Even if she is just a girl."

Hikari's mouth parted into a true smile as she bit back a laugh and drew Sasuke into a hug. "I wouldn't have it any other way Sasuke-kun. I hope you two can be good friends."

Sasuke was stiff at first but slowly returned Hikari's embrace before he backed out, embarrassed once again.

"S-see you later nee-chan." Sasuke said and this time he didn't turn back.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari was so sick of this. Thirty missions in seven freaking days was no laughing matter, and she was fairly sure that if her sadistic sensei told her to do even one more without at least a whole day of rest, she and her team would go on a very boisterous strike. And it didn't hurt her vindictive mind that shinobi strikes were usually very painful for the recipient. She was busy thinking up all of the (very satisfying) ways she could get revenge on her sensei when she spotted a lone figure swinging in the steadily darkening park.

Usually she would have dismissed this as none of her business but the figure looked like a child and, shinobi village or not, it wasn't safe for a kid to be alone on the streets at night.

"Oi, ochibi-chan," Hikari called as she got closer. "You shouldn't be out here by yourself—Sasuke-kun?" Suddenly overcome with fear Hikari hurried over to the swing and knelt before the obviously depressed youth; concern clearly written across her features.

"Sasuke-chan," she said. "What are you going out here?"

Sasuke glanced up at her through his thick bangs but dropped his gaze just as quickly. Her brow furrowed further as he kicked his toes against the dirt making the swing he was on gently sway from the movement. She was about to ask again when his small, vulnerable voice sounded out.

"I showed otousan my card," he said and Hikari felt her heart clench. "He said I should work hard…like onii-san…"

Hikari wanted so badly to storm into the Uchiha compound and ring Fugaku's stupid neck. She'd always felt that Sasuke didn't get enough attention from his parents. In fact, with Itachi as a know-it-all genius one would think they would spend more time on their youngest son, not less. But that wasn't the case. The way Itachi explained it once was that, after his father realized Itachi's full potential, Sasuke had been tossed aside like a spare kunai that wasn't sharp enough to be needed. Even back then Hikari had burned with indignation on Sasuke's behalf but now that she knew the boy it was different. It was personal.

"What did Itachi-kun say?"

This time a small smile lifted the corners of Sasuke's lips and he looked up at her fully. "Nii-chan says I get better every day…" his smile dropped a little. "But he never has time to teach me anymore. He always says 'sorry, maybe next time' and pokes me on the forehead like this."

He poked Hikari's forehead gently with his first two fingers and her hand absently drifted to the place he'd touched. That sure brought back memories. Itachi used to do that to her all the time when she was especially annoying or dense about something. Though with Sasuke she imagined it was more a gesture of affection then irritation like it had been with her.

"Come on Sasuke-kun," Hikari said as she stood and offered him her hand. "I'll walk you home and you can tell me why Itachi-baka is too busy to play with his cute otouto."

Sasuke giggled just a bit as he slid from the swing and grasped Hikari's offered hand. They walked in silence out of the park as Hikari gently swung their hands back and forth, waiting patiently for Sasuke to talk.

"Nii-chan is working on a new job," Sasuke said. "For ANBU."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "Mm-hm. He's on a…a…" His nose scrunched up in concentration. "Pro-day-shon?"

"Probation?" Hikari asked and Sasuke nodded.

"That's it! He's gonna become a captain." He looked up at Hikari in obvious pride. "Isn't that cool?"

But Hikari's brain had stopped working at Captain. Itachi? An ANBU captain? He'd just barely turned twelve! Her hand tightened just a bit around Sasuke's tiny fingers as she picked up their pace. She had to talk to him, find out the reason behind his sudden change in rank. Wasn't it enough that he'd made it into ANBU so young? So _soon_? Most shinobi had to wait years after making their chuunin rank before they could even be considered and yet Itachi had barely been a chuunin for half a year before he was personally scouted by the head of the department.

"When did your brother start his probation period Sasuke-kun?" Hikari asked. "Or do you not know?"

Sasuke looked confused as he struggled to keep up with Hikari's wider steps. "Um…not that long ago. Maybe a week or two? Oh! I remember! It was the same day you graduated nee-chan! Nii-chan was going to teached me in the dojo but he left early."

The day she graduated…it had already been three weeks? That meant his probation was half over. Now she really needed to talk to him.

"Sasuke-kun—." Hikari started but she stopped abruptly as she froze in place as the sudden pressure of killer intent focused down on her and Sasuke. The younger boy looked physically ill and was nearly forced down to his knees, only his grip on Hikari's hand kept him mostly standing. Hikari, however, was searching for the origin, her eyes darting this way and that but never seeing anything. The aura surrounding her made her feel sick but it was also strangely familiar…but she couldn't place it.

Rather than hang around, Hikari pulled Sasuke into her arms and focused her chakra into her feet as she exploded into a dead sprint towards the Uchiha compound. The force of her run tugged her loose hair back into a white banner but she didn't care as all her focus was on escaping from the eyes that were trying to drown her in fear. Fortunately the feeling died off quickly once she reached Uchiha territory and she felt surprisingly safe as she stepped through the large wooden gate.

Uchiha Natsui, Itachi's second cousin if she remembered correctly, was standing guard at the compound gate but he was more there for show then anything. Anyone could come and go from the Uchiha compound so long as they hadn't previously been banned and Hikari didn't fall under that list. Currently at least. He was merely a formality, just in case something happened in the night that the police needed to be aware of.

Sasuke was still curled up in Hikari's arms, his face pressed against the juncture of her neck and shoulder as she rubbed soothing circles on his back. How she wished she'd been able to find that creep that had wielded so much killer intent at a child. After all, she knew at once she wasn't the target of the gaze, merely an access recipient.

Uchiha Mikoto was as pleasant as ever, though Hikari still found her mannerisms to be somewhat forced, almost fake. She made sure to explain what had happened to Sasuke's mother and the woman looked genuinely concerned as she reached to take her son from the young girl. Sasuke refused to budge. Mikoto looked somewhat hurt as Sasuke made his intention to stay with Hikari clear but rather then force the issue she simply led Hikari to Sasuke's room where she left them alone.

Hikari carefully pulled back Sasuke's covers and sat on the edge of the bed, not bothering to remove the boy's vice-like grip on her neck. She hummed softly and continued to rub soothing circles on his back as she gently swayed to her nonsensical music. She vaguely recognized the song she was humming but she was also aware that she was badly off from the original score. Actually, if she remembered correctly, it was something she remembered from her two times alone with Itachi all those years ago when he'd watched over her while she was injured. This thought seemed to be confirmed when Sasuke somehow recognized the badly mangled tune and started to relax.

Once she was sure he felt safe, Hikari gently removed his hands from her neck and laid him onto the bed, pulling the covers up under his chin. He instinctively grasped them, his wide black eyes reflecting in the near darkness as he looked up at her.

"N-nee-chan…" he started and Hikari 'hm'd as she smoothed back his bangs. "W-what was th-at?"

Hikari's mood darkened and she turned away just a bit, not wanting to frighten the boy even more with her anger. "…I don't know Sasuke-kun. But I'll definitely find out."

"Promise?" Sasuke asked, his eyes growing heavy with sleep.

Hikari nodded. "I promise." Sasuke drifted off with a smile and she waited only a moment more before she spoke. "I know you're there. You might as well just come in."

The door slid open quietly and Itachi stepped through looking more tender then Hikari could ever remember. "What happened?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure. I found Sasuke-chan in the park and I was bringing him home—it's not safe for little ones to be out so late. We were barely away from the park when someone dropped a blanket of killer intent on us. On Sasuke-chan actually." She looked justifiably concerned. "I couldn't find him and I didn't want Sasuke-chan to be smothered so I ran away."

Itachi nodded and took Hikari's place by his brother's bedside. "Thank you."

A comfortable silence settled over the two and Hikari was loath to break it but now was her only chance. She needed to talk to him and with Sasuke fast asleep this was the only time she knew for certain he would remain civil the entire time.

"Why are you on probation to become a captain?" Hikari said. "Haven't you advanced enough?"

"…My life hasn't concerned you for a long time."

Anger churned in her stomach but she forced it away. Now wasn't the time. "You're my friend Itachi, whatever you might say. And like it or not I care about you. I don't want our team to die…"

Itachi let out a soft breath that might have been a snort were he anyone else. "Our team is already dead. It died with Yotaro."

"That's not true!" Hikari said, remembering to lower her voice just in time. "You and I are still here, we're still together."

"You have a new team," Itachi said. "Besides, we're not even the same rank anymore."

"That has nothing to do with anything! People remain on the same teams after they've been split by rank. Didn't that happen to your cousin Obito's team?"

He was facing away from her but she knew he closed his eyes as his shoulders dropped with a resigned sigh.

"Hikari…" He turned to face her, his gaze surprisingly soft. "Whatever we had before is over. I'm sorry, but that's the way it has to be."

She was practically trembling. "But…but _why_?"

"…I'm not a child anymore. And those childish dreams have long died." His fingers twitched, as though he wanted to reach for something, but he drew them into a fist and looked away. "Thank you for bringing Sasuke back. Please leave."

She wanted to argue. To scream or yell or do anything but bow politely and take her leave. She didn't want to be alone again. Tears clouded her vision but she refused to let them fall. Instead she ignored the burning and lifted her head as she proudly left Itachi's house. She brushed someone's shoulder but couldn't tell who's as she muttered a brief apology and disappeared from the Uchiha compound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi watched as Hikari walked away. She always walked away. He felt a sense of bitterness as he wished sometimes she would have to know how it felt to watch his back as he walked away; leaving her alone in his wake. He quickly shook it away. Bitterness, guilt, pity, they were all weaknesses that he couldn't indulge. He was already far past such petty emotions.

"Nice night isn't it Prodigy-san."

Itachi closed his eyes to regain his center before he turned to face his cousin. "What do you want Kenta."

"Only a year left," Kenta said by way of response. "Do you still plan to marry that fool Arai?"

"Yes."

Kenta snorted. "Such a misguided attempt at nobility. You think that by marrying my sister I'll be stopped from claiming your little light? Don't be naïve."

"By marrying me your sisters status in the clan is raised and, therefore, yours by proxy. You'll be required to marry a strong Uchiha girl on the off chance that you be required to take my place as clan head."

"I thought that's why your parents had a 'spare'."

Itachi's eyes flashed red and he noted in satisfaction that Kenta flinched back in uncontrolled fear. Kenta couldn't remember his encounter with Itachi's mangekyo—part of the stipulation he'd placed on the jutsu when he'd cast it two years ago—but his subconscious definitely remembered the pain Itachi's red, red eyes could cause. Even if the rest of his mind didn't.

Kenta left and Itachi headed towards the rock garden in the back where he knew Arai liked to pass the time. She told him once that she found the moonlit garden to be a place of serenity. She could be at peace there. He never bothered to ask if the bathe of white moonlight on white sand made her think of her lost friendship with Hikari. They both knew it did.

He found her, as planned, sitting on a large rock in the middle of the garden. Her bare legs were drawn up against her chest and he wondered if she was cold in her cotton shorts and thin-strapped tank top. His footsteps were silent against the sand but she knew he was there; he wasn't trying to hide his presence.

"Hikari was here." Arai said, her voice slightly pained. "Why?"

"Sasuke was in the park. She brought him home."

She seemed to relax at that, but only a bit. "Oh. Is he alright?"

"Aa." He joined her on the rock and she slid over just a bit to give him some more room. He didn't bother to stop her as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"It's a new moon tonight."

"Aa."

"It's like it's telling us to start over." Arai said. "To forget the past. All the pain."

Itachi was silent a moment before he nodded just a bit. "…Aa."

"Itachi," she said and she pulled back to face him fully. He eyed her, knowing what she wanted to say but not wanting her to say it. Regardless, he didn't try to stop her.

"I know this started to save Hikari," she said. "But I…somehow…it changed for me…" Her eyes were pleading with him as she reached out to gently stroke the deep set line on the right side of his face. "Did…did it change for you?"

Rather than answer her, because he knew what she wanted and to tell her that would be a lie, he simply leaned in and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. She sighed in contentment as he pulled back and returned to resting her head on his shoulder. More silence past before her hand slowly snaked out to wrap around his, their fingers twining together.

"I love you," she said and Itachi's grip on her fingers tightened just a bit.

"…Aa." He said and they sat in silence until they finally parted for bed.

End Chapter Three

* * *

Kaliea: Do you hate me? Sorry about that but…well…who wouldn't love Itachi after being engaged to him for two years? And it definitely wouldn't help that they had to act engaged to fool everyone. Hell, I'd fall in love with him too! Ehem, that being said I'm sorry if you guys don't like the way this chapter ended but then again I did warn you that there would be some one-sided Itachi/Arai stuff in this story. Regardless, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been really, really busy lately with school. Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Shades of Gray**

* * *

Chapter Four

Hikari had never been more grateful to be done with the academy than she was the morning after her trip to the Uchiha compound. If she was then she just knew Arai would stop to 'thank her for bringing little Sasuke-chan home last night because Itachi-koi was _very _worried' and, while it wouldn't be the first time that happened, there was no way she could stop herself from breaking Arai's perfect little nose this time.

"She's already won," Hikari muttered darkly, "it's not like she has to keep rubbing it in…"

"What's wrong Hikari-nee?" Tenten asked.

"Was wong Hitawi-nee?" Akira echoed.

Hikari started a bit, having forgotten they were with her, and she quickly forced a tight grin. "Ah, sorry Tenten-chan. Akira-chan. Just…um…thinking out loud—hey! Look at that! Dango! You guys want some?"

Tenten looked torn as she stared longingly at the sweet shop, her pointer finger against her lips. "U-um…I-it's almost dinner time…Kairi-kaa-san will be mad…"

Akria nodded. "Kaa-tan woll be bad…"

Hikari scoffed and waved away their concerns. "Kairi-nee doesn't get mad. But on the off chance she does, I'll take the blame."

Guilt alleviated, Tenten squealed and raced for the shop with Akira hot on her heels. Hikari's harsh grin melted into a fond smile as she slowly trailed after her charges. When Kairi first asked her if she was willing to watch the two kids while she was on a mission, Hikari had agreed reluctantly.

It wasn't that she didn't like spending time with her cousins (because it was easier to think of Tenten as her cousin rather than her ex-teammate's orphaned little sister who was now in the care of her former cousin/sensei's ex-not quite fiancée) but this was supposed to be her first day off since she became a genin two weeks ago. She'd been hoping to spend it relaxing at the beach with her team. Of course, before she agreed, she'd learned that Ko was required to accompany Hinata-chan on the second year survival camp and Sousuke was being forced to study the chuunin curriculum his father. If possible, that man was more anxious for his son to be promoted then Mimura was, and that was definitely saying something.

Now, though, Hikari was glad she agreed to watch Tenten and Akira. They were doing a lot to distract her from thoughts of Itachi-baka and just generally improve her mood.

"Nee-chan!" Tenten called from the shop door, looking rather annoyed. "Hurry up!

Hikari laughed. "Hai, hai! I'm coming!"

She ended up ordering five sets of dumplings. One for Akira, one for Tenten and three for her. She exercised so much that she had a hard time keeping her weight up to a healthy level so she always ended up eating more without noticing. Her mother had long gotten used to making two extra portions for family dinner.

Tenten was still on her third dumpling when Hikari finished her last and started wondering if she should go ahead and order more or just wait for lunch. Rather then risk spoiling her meal (and in at least an attempt to set a good example)( she opted out of the dumplings and instead ordered herself some tea.

"You eat fast Hikari-nee," Tenten said.

"Eat fat," Akira echoed, his cheeks puffed out from food. Hikari laughed and grabbed a napkin to was off Akira's sticky face and hands.

"I guess so," she said. "It's a habit I picked up back with my old team. Yotaro could eat so much and Itachi was so fast at taking what he wanted that I either had to speed up, go hungry, or content myself with whatever gross stuff Kyo-nii made that the boys didn't want. Eventually I got so good at it that I always ate both the fastest and the most. Now I can't seem to let the habit go."

"It's good to see you haven't changed much" A voice called over from the entrance and Hikari stiffened. "With your new look I was worried the Hikari I knew was gone."

Hikari had gone stiff, her eyes darkening from anger and annoyance even as she fought it down. She may hate Arai, but that was something Akira and Tenten did not need to know. Putting her false grin back on, Hikari turned to face Arai, trying not to compare their appearances but unable to stop herself. As usual, Arai looked gorgeous. Her hair was long, wavy and dark. It was perfectly silky and shined even in the dull shop light. Her skin was fashionably pale while her eyes were deep and dark—one might even say mysterious.

Compared to Hikari's thin-strait as rain-slightly damaged-dull white hair and tanned, freckled skin it was easy to see who was prettier. The only think Hikari had going as far as looks was her vibrant green eyes. But still, beautiful eyes weren't worth much in a plain face.

"How are you Hikari?" Arai said, smiling softly as she flipped her beautiful hair over one shoulder.

*Tch. Show off* Inner Hikari scowled even as outer Hikari did her best to be aimiable.

"I'm well Uchiha-chan. Thank you."

Arai's brow furrowed. "Hikari—"

"Can I help you with something Uchiha-chan?"

"I—" She hesitated, her eyes darting from Tenten to Akira before they came back to Hikari. 'I wanted to thank you. For bringing Sasuke-chan home yesterday I mean. Itachi-kun was really worried."

Hikari's false grin grew wider even while inner Hikari was screaming obscenities best omitted.

"Not a problem Uchiha-chan. I'm always happy to help Sasuke-kun and Itachi-baka."

Arai looked a bit upset at that. "Don't call—"

"Anything else Uchiha-chan?"

"Would you stop interrupting—!"

"If not then I'm afraid we must be going. All finished Ten-chan? Akira-chan?"

Realizing now would be a bad time to argue, Tenten stuffed her last dumpling into her mouth and nodded. Akira stuffed both of his final dumplings into his mouth before he nodded as well.

For a moment, Hikari's false smile switched to one of true amusement before she replaced it and bowed to Arai almost mockingly. "Have a nice day Uchiha-chan."

Hikari was quick to pull Akira into her arms, ignoring his sticky skin before grabbing Tenten's hand and dragging them from the shop.

"Missy! You haven't paid!" The owner called and Hikari paused at the door.

"Uchiha-chan said she was ordering for a party and that she'd pick up my tab as well. Isn't she sweet?"

"What?" Arai baulked. "Hikari!"

"Thank you miss! Come again!" The owner said as Hikari left. "How much would you like Uchiha-sama? Shall I have them delivered for you?"

Hikari felt mildly vindicated as she hurried down the street until she was certain Arai wasn't following.

"Ano, nee-chan?" Tenten said, struggling to keep up with Hikari's long strides. "You're going too fast."

Hikari stopped abruptly and dropped to her knees, pulling Tenten into a tight hug with Akira. "Sorry Ten-chan."

Akira wiggled free from the tight embrace and Hikari let them go. Tenten's face scrunched up in concern as she rested her small hand on Hikari's cheek.

"You're shaking nee-chan."

And trying not to cry, but Tenten didn't need to know that. Instead Hikari plastered a wide smile and patted the girls' hair between her twin buns.

"I'm fine, Ten-chan. Just a little tired."

Tenten didn't look convinced in the slightest. Instead she glared at the older girl and planted her hands firmly on her small hips. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips had turned down into a scowl. On an older person the appearance would be rather intimidating, but on Tenten it just looked cute. Hikari mentally congratulated herself for not laughing at the girl's seriousness as Tenten spoke up.

"Don't lie." She said firmly. "You and Arai-san were really, really good friends last year. You were like sisters! How come you're suddenly being so mean to her?"

Hikari ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh and looked away. "It's…complicated Ten-chan. You wouldn't understand."

"Just cause I'm young doesn't mean I'm stupid nee-chan. You both like Itachi-nii-chan don't you?"

Hikari jerked in surprise, nearly falling over before she managed to regain her balance. "W-what ridiculous—!"

"It's not ridiculous! I _know_ you like him! And he likes you. Nii-chan told me so."

A warm bubble of hope welled up in Hikari's chest, so full it almost hurt. Her cheeks flushed and her hand went to her heart in a vain attempt to still the fluttering.

"I-Itachi…told you that?"

"Huh?" Tenten said, her vigor fading with sudden confusion. "No, Yotaro-nii-chan told me. Before you went to the chuunin exam. He said you and Ita-nii always fought because you like each other. He said you were gonna get married some day."

The bubble popped at once and Hikari fought back a flinch. "O-oh. Well…not any more Ten-chan."

Tenten's anger returned. "Don't say that! Nii-chan's always right cause he's not a liar!"

"Whoa, calm down Tenten, I'm not saying Yotaro lied to you. You're absolutely right, he's not and never was a liar. I'm just saying that it's been a long time since Yotaro was able to see me and Itachi. Four years is a long time, and people can change."

"So…you and Ita-nii changed?"

Hikari smiled sadly as she nodded. "Yeah, Tenten. We've changed a lot."

"Oh." Tenten said, looking sad as well. "I'm sorry nee-chan."

"Me too." Suddenly Hikari clapped her hands in an attempt to break the somber mood, grinning brightly at Tenten's stunned face. "But don't worry about me! I still have plenty of friends and Ko-kun and Sousuke-chan are right there at the top. They're a good team for me, crazy as that sounds, and we get along well so I'm not lonely. Not at all."

"And me too?"

Hikari laughed. "And you too. And Akira-chan and Sakura-chan and touchan and kaasan. We're all a big family right?"

Tenten smiled tentatively as she nodded. "Hai."

"Good! Now, let's get you home before Kairi-nee gets home and realizes I absconded with you two even though we weren't supposed to leave the house."

"Kay!" Tenten said with a laugh and Hikari stood.

"Come on Aki—Akira?" Hikari said, looking around and seeing no trace of red in the crowd. Her heart skipped a beat and then another when she realized she couldn't see her youngest charge anywhere. Where could he be? When had he even _left_? Oh, Kairi was going to _kill_ her! "Akira? Akira, answer me!"

"Akira-kun?" Tenten echoed, struggling to keep up as Hikari pulled her through the crowded market place. A sudden scream erupted a little further ahead and it quickly spread through the crowd as they turned and ran away from _something_, but she couldn't see what.

"He's got a little boy!" Someone yelled and Hikari could have sworn that her heart stopped beating entirely.

"What's happening?" Tenten said, her voice terrified, and Hikari scooped her up before the rampaging crowd managed to trample her. Rather than answer, because she honestly didn't have one, Hikari focused her chakra into her feet and leapt onto the roof of a nearby shop. From there she managed to look over the market to see what had caused the commotion.

There was a man standing in an ever widening circle with what looked like several members of the Konoha Police force surrounding him. None of them were moving though, which Hikari found both confusing and concerning, but she soon realized they couldn't because the man had a hostage. A small, red head hostage.

"AKIRA!" Hikari said, about to leap into the fray when she remembered Tenten. Cursing, she tightened her grip on the smaller girl and raced across the roof tops until she found one that was flat and fenced. "Stay here! And don't you dare move or I swear on your brother's grave that I'll make you regret it. Got it?"

Tenten just nodded, her eyes wide. Satisfied that the girl would keep her word, Hikari stood on the railing to scout out the trouble below. Fortunately, the building she'd stopped on was almost directly over the chaos and she could easily see the kunai the man had pressed against her cousin's small throat. She could even hear the boy crying. Her heart tightened when she managed to catch her name mixed in with his whimpers. He was asking her to save him, and save him she would.

However, since she was off duty, Hikari hadn't bothered bringing along any weapons and instead had dressed in a set of comfortable civilian clothes. She wasn't even wearing her hitai-ate. Or shorts, she realized as she tugged on her short green skirt. Still, the thought of flashing her panties wasn't anywhere near as horrible as the thought of something bad happening to Akira. Unfortunately, without a weapon, her willingness to set aside her conservative nature to kick ass and take names didn't do much for her or her cousin. In fact, it would probably just make everything worse. But still, she had to try.

The police were still circling the obvious criminal and Hikari paid close attention when one of them, a young man with curly hair, stepped slightly forward. His hands were up to show he was unarmed but the criminal was obviously unimpressed as his grip tightened on both Akira and the kunai held against the boy's neck.

"My name is Uchiha Shisui," the officer said. "I'm captain of the second division and I have authority to negotiate any terms you may have."

"I don't give a shit who you are!" the man shot back. "I don't want anything but out of this damn village! And if you want this kid back, you won't interfere! Now back off!"

"Shisui?" Hikari whispered, the name familiar to her. She bit her lip wondering just why it was she seemed to know this man when it suddenly hit her. He was Itachi's closest friend. Inside his clan at least. He used to talk about Shisui and his older brother Obito all the time when they were on missions. Mostly to use them as examples of exemplary shinobi whenever Hikari did something that he saw as stupid, but regardless of Itachi's obvious bias, Shisui was supposed to be one of the best shinobi in the village.

The pressure on Hikari's heart eased just a bit and she quickly searched for some way of distracting the criminal so Shisui could use his signature technique—the body flicker. Her salvation came in the form of a broken roof tile and she quickly pried it loose, ignoring the cuts and scrapes that it scored into her hands and fingers. It was smaller then she'd originally thought, but she decided that was better. Even though it was small, it was still heavy enough that it would fly strait if she applied enough strength.

Down below Shisui was taking another tentative step forward but Hikari was watching the criminal like a hawk, ready to strike at any sign of an opening. Her eyes narrowed just a bit as she saw his fingers flex on the kunai handle. There! Her hand shot out before her brain could send a proper signal and she watched in satisfaction as the tile dug deep into the inside of the man's wrist. He yelped and the kunai slipped from his fingers but before it had even hit the ground Shisui had flickered in and out of sight before returning to the sidelines with Akira carefully cradled in his arms.

"Akira!" Hikari said, leaping down from the roof and landing next to Shisui as the rest of the gathered Uchiha raced in and restricted the downed criminal.

"Hitawi-nee!" Akira wailed and Shisui carefully passed the boy into her reaching arms.

"Don't you ever run off like that again!" Hikari scolded before turning to Shisui and offering as deep a bow as she could with Akira hanging from her neck. "Thank you so much Shisui-san. I don't know how I could ever thank you enough."

Shisui looked surprised for a moment before he snapped his fingers, his eyes widening in recognition. "You're that Haruno girl right? Little Hikari-chan? Boy, you sure have grown a lot! What's it been now? Three, four years?"

Hikari nodded, smiling just a bit. "Four years. I'm eleven now."

"Damn time sure flies. You went back to the academy right?"

"Yeah, but I graduated again a while ago. I have a new team and everything."

"Is that why you never come around anymore?" Shisui asked, frowning just a bit. "You really should you know. Maybe then Itachi would smile again. He's done nothing but scowl, glare, and be completely expressionless since your team returned from the Mist village. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think he's even mentioned you once since then." His brow furrowed in concern. "That's…really strange. The whole time you two were teammates he never shut up about you."

Hikari's smile became strained and she shrugged. "Well, things change you know? I guess Itachi-baka and I just grew apart. It was inevitable really, Yotaro was the glue that kept our team together after all."

"Yotaro…" Shisui nodded sadly. "I remember him. Good kid. Actually, his sister comes around sometimes to take lessons with Itachi. Tenten-chan right?"

Hikari nodded. "Actually, she's waiting for me on the roof but I don't think Akira's going to let go any time soon. Would you mind…?"

Shisui laughed. "Not at all! This roof?" He pointed directly up and then his mouth opened into a surprised 'oh'. "That was you wasn't it? With the senbon? Or was it a shuriken?"

"Actually it was part of the roof tile. It's my day off so I don't have my weapons on me. I had to improvise."

He whistled in appreciation. "That was pretty good for a piece of tile. No wonder you graduated with Itachi. You're good."

Hikari flushed with shy pleasure but tried to wave it off as nothing.

"Don't sell yourself short!" Shisui insisted. "From that height and angle I don't know five guys in my whole clan that could pull off what you did. Probably just me, Fugaku-senpai, and Itachi…well, maybe Kenta if it was a good day."

"Don't tease me senpai," Hikari scolded. "Shinobi are supposed to be able to do stuff like that. You're just trying to flatter me."

Shisui winked. "Is it working?"

Hikari's blush deepened and she was about to retort when Tenten's voice floated down from the roof.

"Hikari-nee? Can I get down now?"

Shisui laughed. "I guess that's my cue. I'll be right back."

Once Tenten was back on the ground she latched onto Hikari's arm, looking up at Shisui with an expression of shy respect. There were definite makings of a crush there and Hikari found the idea to be endearingly cute. And she definitely didn't blame the girl. Shisui was roguishly handsome and it didn't hurt that he was only a few years older than her. Three or four if she remembered correctly. In fact, if she hadn't had her heart callously broken into a million pieces by another handsome Uchiha she'd probably be crushing on Shisui herself. However, crush or not, she'd been brought up to be respectful and polite and letting the boy who saved her cousin's life walk away without some type of reward was neither respectful nor polite.

"Hey, um, Shisui-senpai?"

"Just Shisui is fine, Hikari-san."

Hikari smiled. "Then just Hikari is fine too."

"Fair enough." Shisui grinned. "You were saying?"

"Ah! Yes, I just wanted to thank you again for helping Akira-chan."

Shisui waved it off. "It's my job to help, Hikari. Knowing the boy is safe is thanks enough."

"But there's got to be something I can do for you. My cousin will be especially grateful. Akira and Tenten are all she has left in the world."

"Well…" He glanced up at the sky which had been painted in soft pinks and oranges as the sun slowly set. "I haven't had dinner yet. Maybe you and the kids would like to join me? I could use some company that talks about more than just work."

Hikari felt suddenly shy but she pushed it aside with a wide grin. "That sounds great! Since I'm watching the kids we'll have to eat at Kairi's house but I doubt she'll mind. What do you like? Are you allergic to anything?"

Shisui looked surprised. "Huh?"

"Dinner." Hikari said. "I don't want to make anything you wouldn't want to eat."

"You're…going to make me dinner?"

"Of course. And don't look at me like that, it _was_ your idea."

He laughed, but it wasn't a mocking or rude laugh. It was actually rather pleasant. "It was, wasn't it? Then I suppose we ought to get going."

Tenten nodded emphatically while Akira just mimicked her, not entirely sure what was going on. Hikari, for her part, just smiled happily and forcibly reminded herself that she was still in love with Itachi—even if it was only one-sided.

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi was waiting at the compound gate when Shisui finally returned from dinner. He would have been back long before but Kairi had come home right after they'd finished eating and the entire rescue story had spilled out. That prompted a wave of tears and gratitude from Kairi and Shisui had to admit he wasn't exactly upset when she insisted he stay for dessert and coffee. The joyful attitude of Kairi's house was infectious and Hikari's presence was particularly addicting. It was no wonder Itachi had gone head-over-heels for the girl.

"What are you doing up so late?" Shisui asked his younger friend and Itachi glared. "What's with the hostility?"

"Where were you?" Itachi asked with a tone that said he already knew the answer.

"I was having dinner with a friend," Shisui said dismissively but his eyes were still locked with Itachi's. "It ran a little late."

"No kidding."

Shisui sighed and crossed his arms, matching Itachi glare for glare. "Why don't you just come out and say it? You don't want me near that Haruno girl."

"What you do is none of my business."

Liar. "Then why are you so upset?"

"Your father was looking for you after the incident in the market. You never filed your report."

He shrugged. "My shift was over. And besides, this wouldn't be the first time a report was filed the day after."

"You still had twenty minutes."

Itachi was losing ground and they both knew it. Shisui bit back a smirk at the sudden thought of seeing his little cousin's stone mask finally crack. It was only a matter of pushing on the right places.

Shisui ran a hand through is hair, grinning boyishly. "I'll admit that being with Hikari pushed everything else out of my mind. She's a sweet girl. I can see why you used to like her."

A nerve in Itachi's jaw jumped but otherwise he remained perfectly stoic.

"Actually, I'm probably starting to like her myself."

"You're fourteen." Itachi snapped and Shisui felt a thrill of accomplishment.

"That's only three years older than her. I wouldn't mind waiting."

"You would marry outside of the clan?" Itachi's hands were trembling and he looked so close to anger Shisui decided to put an end to his ruse. He didn't want to lose Itachi's friendship after all.

"Of course not Itachi. But she's the type of girl I would really like to find inside of the clan. It's such a shame a girl like that could only be one of a kind."

"Itachi?" came Arai's voice from the other side of the gate and Itachi quickly suppressed his anger.

"What?"

"I-I was just wondering where you were," she said as she came into view. "We were supposed to discuss wedding plans this evening."

Had Itachi been anyone else, Shisui was sure he would have rolled his eyes. "The wedding isn't for another five years."

"Four years, Itachi. Our birthday is next week."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Shisui said, grinning a little as he passed. "Have a good night Itachi."

Itachi didn't respond.

End Chapter Four

* * *

Kaliea: This chapter isn't the best one ever but it could definitely be worse ^-^; Anywho, thanks for all of your continued support. It really helps me keep writing. Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notice! I've finished writing my first book and it's posted on my website (which you can find in my profile). It's titled **_**Guardian Angel: The Legend Revealed**_**. Go read it and give me some feed back if/when you get the chance. And tell others about it if you will!**

And now on with the story.

* * *

**Shades of Gray**

* * *

Chapter Five

Hikari turned abruptly. She could have sworn someone had just called her name. Her emerald eyes scanned the crowded streets but no one looked familiar. She frowned a little. Maybe she was going crazy?

"Are you alright?" Ko asked, breaking her from her thoughts and Hikari turned to him with a wide grin.

"Never better! Why?"

"You seem…distracted."

Hikari shook her head. "Not at all. Just thought I heard someone call me but I guess I was—"

"Hikari!" A familiar voice called and she jumped in surprise as she turned.

"Shisui!" Hikari said. "Don't you have work today?"

"Nah, it's my day off so I was doing some shopping and spotted you here. Some coincidence huh?"

"Yeah," Hikari grinned. "Not to mention the role reversal."

"Role reversal?" Ko broke in but Shisui responded instead.

"That's right. Last time we ran into each other Hikari was on break and I was working. Just a touch of irony is all."

Hikari slapped his arm lightly and rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like we bumped into each other on the street. Did you forget you saved Akira's life?"

"How could I? Your cousin fed me three pounds of mochi in thanks!" Shisui laughed and Hikari joined in but she stopped when she saw Ko's face. He looked kind of sick.

"You okay Ko?" Hikari asked and Ko nodded.

"Perfectly—"

"So your name is Ko?" Shisui broke in and Hikari slapped her palm against her forehead.

"Geez, I'm such an idiot! Sorry Shisui. This is Hyuuga Ko. He and Mozuku Sousuke are my new teammates."

"A Hyuuga and an Uchiha huh? You must be highly thought of to get such prominent teams." Shisui said and Hikari snorted.

"No way. I'm probably put with the awesome guys because the teachers don't know what else to do with me."

"Maybe it's because you're so cute." Shisui said with a wink. "Only the best to back-up Konoha's sweetheart."

Hikari's mouth dropped and she could feel herself blushing so hard she was sure her head would explode. She tried to find the words to respond while inner-Hikari did her best to shield her from the blinding light of Shisui's smile while fervently reminding her about Itachi.

Itachi? Itachi who?

"Excuse us Uchiha-san," Ko said, wrapping his fingers around Hikari's elbow. "We are on our way to meet our team. We have several missions to complete I'm sure."

"Y-yeah," Hikari said, waving a bit as Ko pulled her away. "S-see you later Shisui. Enjoy your day off!"

"Good luck on your missions Kari-chan!" Shisui called and, if possible, Hikari's face grew even hotter.

She couldn't believe he'd actually called her _Kari-chan_. No one but Yotaro and Itachi (when he was being sarcastic) had ever called her that before. And it had sounded…nice. In a 'he could totally be my big brother' kind of way. Yeah, that was definitely it. Because it's not as if she liked him or anything. She was in love with Itachi after all.

But who's to say she couldn't still have a crush here and there? Didn't she have a crush on Iruka a few years ago? And that was even before Team Four had split up! So maybe she could have a tinsey little crush on him. It's not like it would go anywhere, he was three years older than her after all. And an Uchiha to boot! That whole clan had issues not worth delving into unless it was for Itachi himself.

She suddenly felt Ko's grip on her arm tighten as he pulled her to a stop and she looked up; suddenly aware that they were no longer in the market place. He wasn't looking at her and with the near four inches he had over her all she could make out was the profile of his face but even still he looked pained. Concern washed over her and Hikari gently grasped the fingers on her arm with her own.

"Ko? Are you okay?" He didn't say anything and Hikari's brow narrowed as she gently tugged on his sleeve. "Ko, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"…Do you remember that day last year? When you fought with Arai-san?"

There was a sudden tightness in Hikari's chest but she forced it aside. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

"You kissed me." Ko said, looking down at her with a determined expression. "Why?"

Hikari's face grew hot again but this time it was from shame. She looked away, not wanting to meet Ko's probing eyes but unable to deny him a response. That wouldn't be fair.

"Did you know that Arai is engaged to Itachi?" she asked and she felt rather than saw him nod. "Itachi…used to be my teammate, that's obviously true, but it was much more than that. At least, for me it was."

"You loved him."

Hikari couldn't say it but her silence seemed to be enough of an answer. "Arai was my best friend and she knew everything about me. She was going to keep her engagement a secret from me but I found out. And when I asked her…well, she wouldn't tell me anything. I got angry and, I knew that she liked you."

"…I see."

"I'm so sorry Ko," Hikari said, facing him suddenly as she grasped the elbows of his sleeves. "If I could go back and change what I did then I would. I never should have used you like that. It was wrong and selfish of me and I'm so—"

Ko leaned forward and kissed her. Hikari's eyes went wide and she held herself completely ridged. He lingered for only a second or two but for her it felt like an eternity. When he finally pulled back Hikari just stared at him in shock.

"Come on," He said. "Sensei will be waiting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is your probation progressing?" Fugaku asked his son and Itachi inclined his head respectfully as he spoke.

"Everything has been progressing very well father. ANBU captain Kanagawa has informed me that my probationary period will be completed by the end of next week. If there are no future complications I should reasonably expect a promotion."

Fugaku nodded, satisfied. "As expected of my child. Continue to do well Itachi. This will be good for our clan."

Good for the clan. Itachi hated those words. He hated what they implied. That he was a mere connection. A tool. And tools were only there to be used. Itachi hated to be used. But rather than argue he simply bowed respectfully.

"Of course father."

He left the baron meeting hall without a single glance back and slid the door shut with a little more force than needed. Arai was waiting for him on the porch but Itachi had expected that. Arai waited for him everywhere. He sat carefully beside her and she leaned her head on his shoulder at once.

"You're doing so much for the clan all by yourself," Arai said, a soft smile in her voice. "You're going to make the rest of us look bad."

"Hn."

"Have you learned anything recently?" Itachi stood abruptly and Arai pulled back in surprise. "Itachi?"

"Those are not matters to be discussed in the open."

"Of course," Arai said. "I forgot my place."

Itachi gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead. "Don't concern yourself Arai. Things will be what they are. I will do my duty."

"Your father will be pleased."

"…Father is easy to please."

"Itachi?"

"I have a mission soon. I'll be gone until tomorrow."

"Be safe."

Itachi nodded and left towards his room to begin packing. He actually didn't have a mission. He just had to get away from the compound. As large as it was he felt smothered. By his father and Arai. By the entire clan and their endless expectations. He hated it. Every single bit of it. But he persevered, if only for Sasuke's sake. He only wished he could have spared his brother the pain of being born under the burden of the uchiwa.

There was a tentative knock on his door before it slowly slid open and Sasuke peaked through. "Nii-san? Are you busy?"

"Not at the moment. What do you need?" He waved his little brother into the room and Sasuke tentatively stepped through.

"My class is having a survival camp tonight and sensei said I could invite you. Will—can you come?"

Itachi instantly regretted telling Arai that he'd taken a mission. Now, because he didn't want to be around her, he couldn't be around his brother either. He but back a sigh and gave Sasuke his typical 'maybe next time smile' but before he spoke Sasuke's shoulders had already dropped and he looked completely crushed.

"It's okay nii-san. You probably have an ANBU mission. I shouldn't have asked. Father keeps telling me not to bother you anyway but I just thought…Have a good mission nii-san." He turned to leave and Itachi felt his heart catch in his chest.

He never wanted Sasuke to become a ninja. He'd wanted the boy to live a normal, happy childhood. But Sasuke was already a part of the academy. He was going to be a ninja whether Itachi wanted him to or not. But did that mean Itachi should deny him what little childhood the boy _could_ have?

"Sasuke." Itachi called and Sasuke glanced back from where he'd been exiting the door. "My mission is not important. Someone else can go in my place."

For a second Sasuke looked confused before a large, excited grin spread across his face.

"Really nii-chan? You'll really come?"

"I'll be there. I promise."

"Thanks nii-chan! Everyone leaves the academy at five o'clock!"

Itachi indulged the small grin that played against his lips and smiled down at his excited brother. "What time are you supposed to be there?"

"Um, three," Sasuke said. "We're supposed to practice setting tents and making fires with the instructors."

"I'll go with you then," Itachi said. "I'll volunteer to lead your group."

If possible Sasuke looked even more excited than before. "You're the best nii-chan!" he said before he raced from his brother's room, probably to get ready. Itachi grinned.

"Nii-chan, huh?" It had been a while since Sasuke had called him that. He'd reverted to the more formal nii-san after he'd begun the academy. Probably in response to the distance Itachi had put between them. It was nice to see his brother acting like a child again. If only for a moment.

Turning away from the door, Itachi crossed to his desk where he grabbed a scroll to write out an encrypted message to Madara. He needed to cancel their meeting tonight. He knew the older Uchiha would be upset but he honestly didn't care. He didn't trust Madara. In fact, he hated the man. But what he had to teach Itachi was extensive and it was all something that Itachi knew would come in handy at a later date.

Once the message was written out Itachi summoned a raven, something he'd been taught by Madara almost four months ago, and handed it the scroll.

"Don't be seen Yumitohachi," Itachi instructed. "No one but Madara should retrieve this letter."

The raven nodded and took the scroll in its beak before taking flight and leaving through Itachi's window. That finished, Itachi set about packing anything that might be useful when leading a group of six and seven year olds on an overnight training mission.

Fifteen minutes later the door slid open with a bang but Itachi wasn't surprised. He'd actually been expecting it. His father strode in and Itachi faced him, perfectly stoic, and waited for the judgment to fall.

"Arai informed me that you have a mission today." Fugaku said and Itachi nodded once.

"I did."

"Mikoto said you are accompanying Sasuke on his school venture."

Itachi nodded again. "I am."

"I see." Fugaku said and when Itachi said nothing else his frown deepened. "That is unacceptable."

"It is a simple mission." Itachi said. "My presence is not needed."

"You would sabotage your promotion for a pointless school trip?"

"I have sabotaged nothing. My presence is not necessary on this mission."

"Your connection in ANBU is important to the clan. You know why it is needed."

Itachi forcibly refrained from rolling his eyes. "My connection with ANBU will suffer no ill repercussions for my decision. Sasuke requested my presence but not at the expense of the clan. He is already more aware of the clan mentality than he should be."

It was a subtle jab that Fugaku probably wouldn't notice. It was made out of bitterness for his own deep involvement in the clan. He hated they way the Uchiha believed they were above the rest of the village. He despised how the police force felt they could undermine the Hokage's authority. The clan as a whole felt they were a noble sphere, but it was a false nobility. The Uchiha were nothing but a clan of cowards that hid behind tradition and pretense.

And Itachi wanted no part of it.

"You will complete your given mission as planned." Fugaku said and Itachi fought to keep his face blank.

"As you wish father," Itachi said and Fugaku turned to leave only to pause when his son continued. "I am certain Captain Kanagawa will not see my retraction and insistence on returning to the mission as a sign of arrogance. No doubt he will be grateful to have one such as I be so assertive."

The muscles in Fugaku's neck trembled, a sign that he was upset, and Itachi felt a thrill of triumph.

"Very well. You may accompany Sasuke."

Itachi inclined his head respectfully, hiding his contented smirk. "As you wish father," he repeated and said nothing more as Fugaku left his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari had spent the whole day thinking about Ko's kiss. She'd been so distracted by it she hadn't even thought to complain about the five missions Mimura had lined up for them. As far as she could tell, nothing had changed relationship-wise between she and Ko, it was more like she was becoming aware of things that had been there all along. More than once Hikari caught Ko's eye as they did this or that throughout the day and she found herself blushing more and more as the day went on. No one had ever looked at her like that before.

She felt important under Ko's gaze. Like she made a difference in everything she did, no matter how small or insignificant. He also made her feel…special. And yet she felt guilty about enjoying his attention. It was just earlier she was contemplating a crush on Shisui and then there was her irrational love for Itachi to consider. Was she just some sort of player out for attention? Did it not matter who liked her?

By the end of the day she had amassed no answers and one large headache. It was with a reluctant heart that she dragged herself to the academy to pick up Tenten only to stop half way when she remembered she didn't have to anymore. Since Kairi had started teaching again she had taken to bringing the kids back and forth. Still, Hikari felt a bit nostalgic and decided it wouldn't hurt to stop in and see her should-have-been cousin for just a minute.

Which is how Hikari found herself sitting on Kairi's couch with a mug of tea in her hands and a soft blanket thrown over her curled up legs. Kairi sat on the other end of the couch in a similar position, sipping her tea calmly as Hikari described her latest 'love dilemma'.

"So that's how it is," Hikari said with a drawn out sigh. "What am I supposed to do?"

Kairi was quiet for a moment before she set her mug aside. "Hikari, have you ever stopped to consider the fact that you're eleven years old?"

Hikari looked confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Look, sweetie, I understand that in the ninja world children grow up faster than regular civilians. It happened to me and your brother and dozens of my friends so I know it's inescapable. But that doesn't mean you have to force it along as well."

"…I don't understand."

"You're eleven Hikari." Kairi reiterated. "Just because shinobi come of age at sixteen—and are then encouraged to marry in order to preserve the next generation—doesn't mean that you have to start 'casting your nets'. That still gives you five years before you have to seriously think about it. And besides, you haven't even gotten passed puberty yet! Have you even started your period?"

Hikari looked mortified but Kairi pressed on before she could respond. "All I'm saying is that you don't have to rush things. Just because you liked Itachi as a girl doesn't mean you have to be blindly devoted to him your entire life. What do you even like about him? As far as I can tell he's just an arrogant kid, cute as he may be, but that doesn't seem enough to endear him to anyone."

"He's just…different," Hikari said looking mildly offended. "It's not just one thing about him Kairi, it's…it's everything."

"I'd ask you to be more specific but I know you can't so I'll just let it go. But regardless, there are other guys—guys just as great as Itachi—out there and I, for one, think Ko could definitely be one of them. Just go out with him once or twice. You don't have to make a commitment, you don't have to marry him. You don't even have to love him. Just have fun and be a kid. Make more friends and play pranks. Live your life to the fullest Hikari. I know both Kyo and Yotaro would want you too. They would miss the old you."

Hikari sighed and glanced away, sipping her nearly cold tea in thought. Had she grown up to fast? She could still remember, if only just barely, how much fun she used to have as a ninja. She'd cared about her teammates and they'd enjoyed their time together. She'd loved Yotaro and Itachi equally—if not a bit differently—and she knew they'd loved her back. She didn't have that same sort of camaraderie between herself and her new team. She trusted Ko well enough and Sousuke was a likable guy, but did she actually care about them? Did she want to spend time with them outside of training just laughing and having fun?

And in a flash of insight, she realized that she did. The greatest memories Hikari had of her old team weren't the times that she spent alone with Itachi or training with Kyo or playing the occasional prank with Yotaro, it was the time they all spent together. And she wanted that back.

It would be different of course, her new team couldn't be more different from her old one if they'd been created for that specific purpose. But they had the makings of a good solid team. Of good solid friends. Mimura had been right when he'd said her old team was gone. She had to forget the past and, as hard as it may seem, she had to forget Itachi. And maybe, just maybe, something would possibly develop between her and Ko down the line but that didn't mean she had to force it one way or another. Like Kairi said, she was only eleven! She had her entire life left for romantic angst to get her in and out of trouble. She might as well enjoy her next few years of pre-teen bliss while they lasted.

"Thanks Kairi," Hikari eventually said. "You're right. It won't be easy but then nothing ever is."

"I'm glad you understand," Kairi said, visibly relieved. "Just don't forget that no matter what—all the pain and missions and death you'll see—right now you're just a kid. Enjoy it. Life is short enough as it is."

"Yeah," Hikari set her mug aside and stood, a happy grin on her lips. "I'll see you tomorrow nee-chan."

"Good luck with Ko," Kairi said, feeling a bit mischievous now that Hikari was no longer confused. "He's quite a catch if you ask me."

Hikari flushed, scowling just a bit. "Kairi!"

But Kairi just laughed as the younger girl left, relieved beyond words that the girl was finally back to normal.

End Chapter Five

* * *

Kaliea: Kind of a filler chapter but it was stuff that needed out there. It was also kind of a rant chapter. I always found it kind of strange how obsessed the Naruto characters were (or weren't depending on who they were) about love/romance/and all that jazz. Look at Sakura and Ino—they're borderline stalkers! It probably wouldn't have bothered me so much if the kids were older—which they are now though I find Sakura's current relapse into 'my entire life/accomplishments/self-esteem rely on Sasuke and what he thinks of me' attitude to be bull-crap but that's a rant for another time. Anyway, the point of this chapter was for Hikari to realize that she's still just kid and she doesn't have to worry about 'settling' for a very long time. Will it work? I guess we'll find out, myself included ^-^ Anyway, don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Shades of Gray**

* * *

Chapter Six

After adapting to the idea that she was still 'just a kid', Hikari's life became decidedly less stressful. She even found that she didn't care about Itachi and Arai's engagement. Well, not as much at least. It still kind of pissed her off that her so-called best friend was decided to marry the guy _Hikari_ was planning to marry but she figured that was just one of the few things out of her control and resolved to let it go.

Mimura had been working his team to exhaustion—as per usual—but Hikari decided to forgive him since he'd already enrolled them in the upcoming Chuunin Exam that was scheduled to be held in Konoha over November and December. To say she was excited was a bit of an understatement but she was kind of disappointed that she wouldn't get another stamp in her only-used-once passport. Speaking of, she should probably have customs replace her picture since it was almost four years old. It wouldn't do to become a Chuunin and get some B-rank mission in another country if her passport was out-dated.

"Hey Hikari!" Sousuke called and she turned, startled a bit as she was pulled from her thoughts. "I thought you were getting fire wood?"

"Right! Sorry!" She called, feeling a bit sheepish as she scrambled about collecting wood. "I was thinking about the exam and got a little distracted…"

"The exam?" Ko asked, which didn't surprise her. Where ever Sousuke was, Ko usually wasn't far behind. For some reason the two of them—though almost complete opposites—got along rather well. She wondered if it was some sort of unspoken rule that male teammates had to become best friends/brothers. It would certainly explain a lot.

"That is still almost three months away," Ko continued and Hikari shrugged.

"I want to be prepared for all angles."

"My father's been making me study since I graduated."

Both Ko and Hikari looked at Sousuke in sympathy. "That sucks." Hikari said and Sousuke sighed.

"Yeah." Suddenly he perked up, hope brightening his face. "Hey, you took the exam once before. Do you have any advice?"

Hikari struggled to keep a cool head as memories of her last Chuunin exam flashed through her mind. Yotaro falling into the river and the corresponding pool of blood played over and over and she valiantly fought back a shudder before she turned to Sousuke, her face deliberately blank. "Don't die."

Sousuke didn't look the least bit comforted.

"Oi, brats," Mimura said and the three turned to face him. "You don't get paid to laze around and you _won't_ get paid if we're late because you slept in. So hurry up with the wood and make camp so you can sleep. We don't have all night."

"Yeah, yeah," Hikari said, the bundle of wood in her arms enough to keep the fire going for several hours at least. "I don't see you helping any."

"You think Jounin become teachers so they can cater to brats?" Mimura snorted. "Not a chance. We do it so we have minions. And the pay is good so long as the kids don't die. For some reason they dock you if the you lose one or two."

"How very comforting to know we mean so much to you." Hikari said, rolling her eyes in exasperation. But at least she'd gotten to know Mimura well enough in the last three-ish months to know that he really would protect them with his life. If only so his pay wasn't cut.

She returned to camp ahead of the boys and set about starting a fire, though she really didn't see why it was necessary. Summers in the Fire Country were always oppressively hot, even at night, and it being early July meant that it wasn't going to get any better any time soon. When she'd brought it up Sousuke said something about having to cook dinner but Hikari simply waved that away. Hadn't he ever heard of sushi?

Ko was cooking that night—having lost the traditional round of rock-paper-scissors—and Hikari happily sat as far away from the fire as she could while absently fanning herself with an elegantly painted uchiwa. She was dressed as lightly as possible in a green tank-top that bared her midriff and white shorts that ended well above her mid-thigh. Her long, straight hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and rather than have a sweaty forehead Hikari had opted to tie her forehead protector around her hips like a belt.

Her teammates were similarly dressed for the heat, though Ko was decidedly more covered than anyone in their right mind would want to be. Both boys had opted for gray shirts, which were cooler than black but much less obvious than Hikari's glaring white, and dark colored shorts. Ko's had sleeves and was a bit tighter than his normal shirts while Sousuke's was sleeveless and baggy. Hikari seriously hoped he wouldn't have trouble fighting in it. Baggy clothing tended to get in the way.

There was a sound of rustling leaves but Hikari didn't even bother to look up, recognizing Sousuke's chakra signature as he sat beside her. Close enough to talk, but far enough away that their body heat wouldn't mingle and become suffocating.

"I don't suppose you have another one of those?" Sousuke said and Hikari knew he was talking about her fan.

"Sorry," She said. "Just this one."

Sousuke sighed but accepted her answer before folding a piece of paper he'd brought along into a thin, but functional, fan of his own.

"It looks expensive. Should you really carry it around on missions?" Sousuke asked and Hikari cracked one eye open to give him a scrutinizing look. Was he being nosey? Or simply curious? After a moment Hikari decided he really was just curious and so she sat up a little to tell her story.

"My first team was put together when I was seven. We had our problems but we got along well enough. Most of the time anyway. But a few months after we first became a team—during November—the three of us got into a huge fight. I was so sure we'd have to break up and I'd get sent back to the academy for being a bother." Hikari chuckled, lost in her memories. "After almost nine days of constant fighting Kyo was completely at his wits end and he sort of just…snapped. He decided that if we couldn't get along he'd _make_ us get along."

XXXFlashbackXXX

Haruno Hikari was not happy with Itachi. Not happy at all. Yotaro too for that matter. How dare he side with that baka? He was supposed to be her friend! She huffed and scowled and kicked at the wall of the room Kyo had locked her in with the two boys as she crossed her arms in anger. There was no way she was talking to them. Not a chance! She'd rather eat worms!

Well, actually, considering that eating worms is what started this whole mess in the first place that probably wasn't a very good example. She shuddered at the memory and tossed another icy glare at the two boys who were making an equal effort to ignore her _and_ each other.

Things had started out innocently enough. She'd been feeling a little bored during one of their _really boring_ missions and had decided to stick a worm down the back of Itachi's shirt. He'd retaliated by pulling it out and throwing it at her. She'd managed to duck and it smacked Yotaro in the face who was already irritated by the repetitiveness of weeding. Since he'd just pulled a weed up, and the roots were still tangled with dirt, he dropped it on Hikari's head and just for good measure Itachi had rubbed it in.

She'd shrieked indignantly and tackled Yotaro while accidently kicking Itachi in the stomach. Itachi had grunted and fallen into a pile of compost which he hadn't taken kindly to at all. He'd casually grabbed the worm that had started the whole mess and made his way to where Hikari and Yotaro were wrestling, screaming at each other, and yanking on one another's hair before he reached around Hikari's face (who was attempting to strangled Yotaro at that particular moment) and slapped his hand over her mouth, forcing the worm inside.

At first Hikari hadn't realized what was going on, just that Itachi had stopped her mid rant, but then she felt something wriggle in her mouth and her eyes went wide as she jerked back and gagged. The worm had made it halfway into her throat before she managed to hack it up and when she did she was close to tears as she just stared at the slimy creature in shock.

"Serves you right!" Yotaro had said while Itachi merely smirked in satisfaction. Hikari was not pleased by that response. Not in the slightest.

The fight that followed could only be described as 'epic' and by the time Kyo had returned from where ever he'd gone—expecting them to be long finished weeding—he found Lady Akimichi's entire yard had been turned into a warzone. Weeds, flowers, dirt, and stone littered the area and Kyo could only stare in horror as he thought about how badly this would reflect back on him. And there, in the middle of everything, were his three students still going at it as they wrestled in the dirt covered in dust, grass stains, and who knew what else.

It had taken him a full fifteen minutes to finally pry them apart.

The rumpled and dirty trio had been forced to bow at Lady Akimichi's feet and beg her forgiveness before they were set to work fixing the yard and garden. It had taken them two full days to get everything back to normal and an extra seven hours before Kyo was fully satisfied. Not one of them talked to each other that whole time.

Of course, Hikari being Hikari she couldn't stay silent forever. And Hikari being Hikari, she managed to rile both boys up with relative ease.

It became a startlingly common sight to see the small members of Team Four wander through the village streets with searching eyes as though expecting an attack at any moment. Those attacks usually came in the form of elaborate (and sometimes cruel) pranks. One time Hikari had been caught in one of Yotaro's steal nets and was left to hang in an alley for five hours before Kyo had finally found her.

That was about the time Kyo decided he had to put a stop to this. If he didn't, he just knew they'd end up killing each other.

He'd captured them one by one by ambushing them. First was Hikari, who was snatched from her room one morning she'd decided to sleep in. Second was Yotaro, who'd been taking Tenten to daycare—a job that was then carried out by Kairi. And last was Itachi who had been in the middle of training with his father. Kyo had appeared in the Uchiha compound using a teleportation jutsu, snagged Itachi from the ground and tossed him over his shoulder before nodding amiably at Itachi's father who didn't know if he should be irritated or amused.

The three were then tossed into the same room and locked inside until Kyo decided they could come out. As far as Hikari could figure, it had been at least two hours.

At long last the lock scraped and the doorknob turned. Kyo stepped in and silenced his students' protests with a stern glare before dropping a cloth bag in the middle of the floor. The three kids looked at it warily, wondering just what their teacher had in mind.

"We have a mission," he said and the three looked surprised. They never would have expected that. "Get changed. We leave in fifteen minutes."

And then he left the room. For a moment none of them moved before Itachi let out an annoyed grunt and went over to the bag, dumping the contents on the ground. There was a soft blue colored kimono with an intricate silver-purple pattern that seemed to imitate the wind while soft pink, almost white, cherry blossoms floated on the still breeze. It was obviously for Hikari so he threw it across the room.

Hikari growled indignantly and snatched up the accompanying tabi socks, geta sandals, and steel gray obi before stomping across the room to retrieve her kimono.

Next was a boy's kimono that was solid black except for the deep red lining that ran all along the edges. Itachi claimed that, as well as a pair of gray hakama pants with a lighter gray—almost silver—pattern that was similar to the wind marks on Hikari's kimono. Along with the outfit was a matching haori, a pair of white tabi socks, and flat zori sandals. The first pair he took were to big so he chucked them at Yotaro's head before grabbing the second set and wandering off to his own corner to change.

Yotaro had neatly snagged the sandals from the air, taking satisfaction from how much that simple action seemed to irritate his younger teammate and emptied the bag of its final contents. First was an olive green kimono and simple brown and white striped hakama. Over the kimono he pulled on a haori with an olive green back tone. It was covered by a tasteful floral design but still seemed a bit girly. Which is probably the reason Itachi chose the other outfit.

The last thing in the bag was a set of decorative hair sticks and combs that were undoubtedly meant for Hikari. He was about to turn when he realized she was probably changing and, regardless of the fact that they were all only seven, he didn't want to invade her privacy. Instead he cleared his throat—and almost thunderous sound in the complete silence.

"Oi Hikari." He said, his tone sharp and short. "You done?"

"I…" she sounded frustrated. "I can't tie this stupid thing."

Yotaro glanced back and bit back a laugh. Her long white hair was scrunched up around the collar of the kimono with half of it inside and half of it falling down her back. The wrong sides of the kimono were overlapping and the once pristine obi was scrunched and wrinkled as Hikari attempted to tie it in a common bow knot. Itachi snorted.

"Idiot."

Hikari looked up with a scowl. "No one asked you Itachi-baka!"

Yotaro bit back a laugh. "Sensei's gonna be here any minute and you're the only one not ready."

Hikari bared her teeth at him, obviously not appreciating his amusement as she jerked the sloppy bow and spun the obi around so it was mostly in the back.

"There!" She said. "I'm done!" She threw her head back haughtily and took a step forward only to trip over the uneven ends of her kimono and land flat on her face.

Both boys broke out into laughter.

"Shut up!" Hikari said, looking between them frantically. "Stop laughing at me!"

Itachi and Yotaro exchanged bemused glances.

"Geez Hikari, chill."

She sniffled a little and the boys were shocked to see her actually crying. During their entire fight and all the awful things they'd done (like stick a worm in her mouth and leave her hanging in an alley) she hadn't once cried. And now she was crying just because they laughed?

"It's not funny…" Hikari said, her eyes glazed over and Yotaro wondered if she was even talking to them anymore. "Don't laugh…" She sniffled again and lowered her head so her eyes were pressed against her hands. "It's not funny…"

The boys were at her side in seconds and, while Itachi hesitated, Yotaro reached out to touch her shoulder. Hikari shrieked and pulled back. Her eyes were wide as she scrambled to put her back against the wall where she stared at them for a long moment before finally blinking.

"Y-Yotaro? I-Itachi?"

"Uh…yeah?" Yotaro said, fully concerned. "Who did you think we were?"

Suddenly realizing how stupid she must look, Hikari scrubbed the tears from her face and stood, throwing her shoulders back dramatically.

"Are you guys ready yet?"

"We are." Itachi said, choosing to ignore her strange behavior. "You're not."

Hikari looked down at her kimono and sighed. "This is stupid…"

After a long moment of silence Itachi rolled his eyes and crossed the room. "Hold your arms out."

Hikari gave him a suspicious glare but eventually relented, only to shriek when he suddenly grabbed the end of her obi and pulled. The belt fell and her kimono parted, revealing that she was still wearing her normal clothes beneath it. Itachi sighed.

"You're not supposed to wear your clothes under it." Itachi said as both he and Yotaro turned around. "You can wear your undershirt and shorts, but take the rest of it off."

Hikari grumbled something about not taking orders from a 'baka' but there was a rustle of clothes so they knew she'd complied.

"You can turn around now," Hikari said grumpily and the boys did just that. Itachi quickly set about correcting the fold of her kimono while Yotaro straightened out her obi. Once Itachi was finished Yotaro helped him wrap the belt around the girl's waist before going back to his corner to retrieve the hair ornaments.

"I'll do your hair," Yotaro said while Itachi tied an intricate butterfly knot in her obi. "You'd be hopeless at it by yourself."

"You guys do realize this makes you more girly than me," Hikari said smugly and the two boys shot her irritated glares. She just shrugged.

By the time they were done Hikari looked stunning. Her hair was half up and secured by the hair sticks—which Yotaro noted could double as senbon if needed—and a silver comb while the rest of it fell in soft, natural waves down her back. Her kimono was strait and the obi cleanly tied. The only real problem she had was walking in the geta without falling over.

At that moment the door swung open and Kyo appeared. His face was still stern but it softened just a bit when he saw how close his kids were standing. They immediately noticed and glanced at each other for only a second before springing apart and turning their backs to each other; arms crossed and noses in the air.

Kyo frowned but disregarded it as he cleared his throat and motioned for the kids to follow him. They did so silently and without complaint. It wasn't until they left the house—which Hikari recognized as the one Kyo had bought for him and Kairi to move into after their eventual marriage (not that Kyo knew that's why he bought it considering he had yet to even propose)—that Yotaro felt confident enough to broach the silence.

"What's our mission sensei?" He asked and Kyo barely glanced at him before he responded.

"There is a village about two miles outside of Konoha. It's a satellite village but its traffic is not regulated by our shinobi due to a long-standing treaty. They are holding a festival tonight to celebrate one of their gods and the village leader has reason to believe spies from other nations will use the opportunity to get close to Konoha. He's requested a team be sent in for surveillance purposes but wanted them to remain inconspicuous. You three will be my eyes on the ground while I patrol the perimeter." He stopped just long enough to glare down at them. "This is a C-rank mission so I'll ask you to set aside your petty war for something actually important."

Because they couldn't risk dirtying their clothes, the four of them traveled to Pine Village in a small wagon drawn by a horse that Kyo had rented from the stable near the main gate.

The village itself was much smaller than Konoha but it was brightly decorated by paper flowers and lanterns and the laughter that filled the air was intoxicating. Kyo dropped them off just inside the tree line and reminded them that this was a surveillance mission so they needed to keep a low profile.

"Yotaro, you're the team leader. Make sure everyone stays together."

Both Itachi and Hikari tried to protest but they were quickly silenced and just grumbled to themselves as they left the forest and proceeded to sneak into the overcrowded village.

Hikari's demeanor changed the second they were on the main street where food and game vendors lined both sides. A bright smile bloomed across her face and she snagged both boys by their arms as she dragged them through the town. She wasn't really excited, she was acting and both boys knew it. They were supposed to be blending in and it would look very odd if three children were wandering around and not enjoying themselves. After the first hour they realized just looking wasn't enough and so they tried out a few games. By the second hour they were hungry so they bought a few snacks. And by the third hour they'd completely forgotten that they were mad at each other and were playing, laughing, and eating like their fight had never happened.

Hikari had won Yotaro a goldfish and bought Itachi a badly reproduced ANBU mask that was supposed to look like a weasel. She was munching happily on a cloud of cotton candy that Yotaro had passed her way while the two boys were amiably arguing over who had done better at the last game booth. They hadn't seen any signs of a problem and were secretly glad. They didn't want this night to be interrupted.

By nine o'clock the fireworks were getting ready to start and Hikari was fanning herself lightly with her hand. The village was so crowded and everyone pressed so close that she was beginning to feel rather claustrophobic. Yotaro had suggested they make their way to the viewing hill to escape the crowds and Itachi had agreed. They were just about to leave the main festival when Itachi stopped and both Yotaro and Hikari looked worried.

"Do you see something?" Hikari asked and Itachi glanced at her impassively.

"Yes," he said. "But nothing bad. You two go ahead. I'll catch up."

Without waiting for a response, Itachi disappeared into the mass of people and Yotaro shrugged before continuing to lead Hikari up the hill. They found a spot that was completely vacant except for a fallen log that would make a good bench. The two took a seat and Hikari tiredly rested her head on Yotaro's shoulder.

They were quiet for sometime before Yotaro finally spoke. "I'm sorry I put dirt in your hair and hung you in an alley."

Hikari giggled. "I'm sorry I hit you and dropped paint on your head."

"Friends again?" Yotaro said tentatively like he believed she'd really say 'no'.

"Don't be a baka, Yotaro," Hikari said, sitting up. "That's Itachi's job."

Yotaro looked hurt before Hikari rolled her eyes and nudged him with her shoulder. "We'll always be friends Yotaro. Even if we do fight sometimes. We're allowed to get mad at each other. That's just what friends do."

He smiled. "Thanks Hikari."

They were silent a little longer before the familiar form of Itachi appeared over the hill's crest and Yotaro stood to wave him over. He looked flustered and wouldn't meet Hikari's eye and both Hikari and Yotaro shared a confused glance.

"Are you okay Itachi?" Yotaro asked and Itachi nodded jerkily before finally turning to Hikari who was still sitting on the log.

"Here," He said, thrusting a flat rectangular box in her direction. "It's still wet so you can't use it yet. Sorry."

Extremely curious Hikari took the lid off the box and gasped at the beautiful uchiwa fan that rested inside. It was decorated with a landscape painting that showed a flowering cherry blossom tree next to a running brook. Small petals drifted through the air to settle on the snow covered ground. On one of the tree's branches was a small brown owl and nestled at the base was what looked like a black weasel.

Hikari smiled at it before looking up at Itachi—who she could swear was blushing—and tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I get that the owl is Yotaro and the weasel is you and the tree is supposed to be my sister, but where am I?"

Itachi muttered something and even Yotaro leaned closer.

"What?" Yotaro said and Itachi glared at him but spoke louder.

"You're everywhere."

"Uh…huh?"

"You're the snow. And the light. You're clean and happy and bright and make people want to smile. You're everywhere."

Rather than tease him (which inner Hikari was dying to do) she just smiled again. "Thanks Itachi. And I'm sorry too."

Itachi just nodded in return and then looked up at the sky just in time to watch the first firework light up the sky.

XXXFlashforwardXXX

"Of course we completely forgot about the mission after that but it turned out okay because Kyo-nii-chan actually lied to us." Hikari made an annoyed face. "It wasn't a mission at all. He just wanted us to stop fighting." She shook her head, suddenly remembering the whole point of her story. "So anyway, yes it's expensive but I like to carry it anyway. To remind me that, no matter where I go, I'll always have friends. Kind of sappy, I know. But it's one of my most treasured memories."

Sousuke nodded, deep in thought. "Do you think we'll ever be like that?" he finally asked and Hikari smiled before nudging him with her shoulder.

"We're already like that. It's not the same of course, you're not Yotaro and Ko's not Itachi, but that doesn't make our team worse. We're good for each other. And even Mimura isn't as bad as he seems." She paused for a second. "Although he is still a bastard."

"So then…we're friends?"

Hikari rolled her eyes and pushed Sousuke over. "Of course Sousuke. Don't be a baka."

He was grinning when he sat up and straitened his glasses. "Thanks Hikari. It's nice to have friends."

Hikari couldn't help but agree as she stared at the beautiful fan in silence. And just because she and Itachi were distant now didn't mean that she couldn't remember the times when they were close. They weren't friends anymore but they were friends in the past. And it was a comfort for her to know that, no matter what, the seven year old Itachi would always be her friend. Just like Yotaro.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi was surprised at just how much he had enjoyed his outing with Sasuke. True to his word he'd arrived at the academy at three o'clock and checked in with Iruka who was more than happy to give him Sasuke's squad. After signing the proper forms he was handed a map and directed to where squad seven was supposed to be waiting. He'd been surprised, and a little reluctant, when he'd crossed the P.F.T. field and saw a young girl with a familiar shock of pink hair. Haruno Sakura. Hikari's little sister.

She'd sat shyly on a wooden bench, out of the way of where Sasuke and a small blonde boy were rolling in the dirt. He felt his lip quirk in amusement as he slowly came to a stop, barely making out a few muffled threats and curses as the boys grappled with each other.

"Now really Sasuke," Itachi said. "What would kaa-san say about your language?"

Sasuke leapt to his feet so fast one would almost think he'd teleported. He stared at his brother in wide-eyed horror, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find the right words to say.

"You came…" he finally said, his voice only half believing, and Itachi nodded.

"I said I would."

"Oi, oi, oi!" The blonde said, climbing to his feet to glare at Itachi. "Who're you? We're fightin' here!"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke hissed, smacking the other boy on the back of the head.

"Teme!" Naruto roared and suddenly the boys were back to fighting. Itachi chuckled and carefully stepped over the boys to make his way to where Sakura sat. She looked timid and a little worried, but mostly just curious as he smiled slightly and bowed just a little.

"Hello Sakura-san," he said. "I'm Uchiha Itachi. I'll be your squad leader."

Sakura smiled hesitantly, her eyes moving between Itachi and Sasuke once or twice before a small light of recognition went off in her eyes.

"I remember you." She said quietly and Itachi's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Do you?"

Sakura nodded. "You and another boy went with Hikari-nee-chan to the water village. She brought me back a china faced doll from there."

Itachi was rather impressed considering the girl had barely been two when his team had left for Mist. She had a rather amazing memory. And she was quiet too. Contemplative. He found himself wondering just how exactly she and Hikari could possibly be related. They were far too different for that to be normal. But then, his only basis was on him and Sasuke and since the two of them were practically the same (baring the obvious shinobi differences but in all honesty, that was Itachi's fault) he really didn't have much room to judge. Maybe it was actually he and his brother that were the odd ones.

"Are you ready to get started?" he asked and Sakura nodded shyly as she slid off the bench. It was a little too high and she stumbled when she finally hit the ground but Itachi's quick reflexes helped him steady her before she could fall.

"…Thank you." She said but he merely waved it off before turning to face his brother and Naruto with a mildly annoyed frown. Were they honestly still fighting?

"Alright," he said quietly, but sternly, and the boys suddenly froze. "That's more than enough."

The boys scrambled to their feet and dusted themselves off as they both muttered 'he started it' before sharing another glare and purposely looking in the other direction. Itachi felt a headache coming on.

Setting aside their rocky beginning, things went rather well as Itachi explained the easiest ways to set up a tent or to start a camp fire. Sasuke had caught on quickly with the tent but wasn't very good at handling the flint and steel while Naruto managed to start a fire on his first try—even if it did get a little out of hand. Sakura seemed a bit reluctant to try anything. Instead, her eyes kept wandering to a group a little further down where a short haired blonde girl—Yamanaka Ino, he realized, recognizing her from the various meetings between clans—was practicing with her squad-mates Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. Or would have been if their fathers hadn't been arguing about who would lead the short expedition.

"Sakura-san?" Itachi said. "Are you alright?"

"F-fine Itachi-san," Sakura said; blushing a little as her attention snapped back to her group. "I was just…thinking."

"I see." He was about to say more but decided against it. Besides, it was already time to leave.

They made good time through the forest, though Sakura was quite a bit slower than the two boys who seemed determined to out-do each other at everything. The training exercise would take them a few miles out of the village towards Mt. Hiei where they would be staying for the night. They managed to reach the mountain trail in just over an hour and soon started the steep climb.

It wasn't long before the boys' spirits and tempers began to wane as the slowly trudged up the side of the mountain. They didn't see any other students nearby but that wasn't surprising. The team leaders had all been given their own routes to follow. The sun had long set by the time they were only halfway to the summit and Itachi couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to a clearing about five miles south of their current position. That was where he was supposed to have met Madara.

His eyes narrowed and he quickly turned back to observe his exhausted charges. He had no doubts to the origins of the killing intent that had blanketed Hikari and Sasuke those short months ago, and he had made sure to warn Madara again that his brother was off-limits, but it wouldn't surprise him at all if the immortal man were to ignore his warnings. It wouldn't be the first time and he was bound to be upset by Itachi's willful dismissal of their plans.

It was almost ten when his group finally reached the summit. It wasn't the highest point in the Fire Country by far, but it was the highest point in the general vicinity of Konoha. As such, they were afforded a spectacular view of the village and Itachi allowed the children ample time to admire their home while they tried to regain their breath.

Soon though, they were moving about as they'd done at the academy. Sakura busied herself gathering fire wood while Sasuke set up the tent and Naruto whined about being hungry. Unfortunately, now that the two boys were relatively rested, they'd returned to their constant bickering which continued through dinner and after as they readied for bed. Itachi watched with mild amusement as Sakura slowly began to lose patience with the boys and he slowly inched back to watch the show.

Shy or not, she was still Hikari's little sister.

But the explosion never happened because at that moment a wave of chakra washed over them and the children's eyes drooped in time with the slowly falling leaves. Itachi was on his feet, kunai in hand, before the genjutsu had managed to take its full effect.

"Madara," Itachi said, his voice neutral but his gaze hard as granite when the masked man appeared from seemingly nowhere. "What do you want?"

"You missed our training session Itachi," Madara said, his voice amiable but with a hidden, sharp edge. "I simply wanted to make sure you were unharmed."

"I'm sure," Itachi said, coming out of his low stance to stand with his hands held carefully at his sides. He hadn't dropped his guard.

"Well, I see everything is in order." Madara's barely visible eye swept over the sleeping children, looking on Sasuke with annoyance before his eye widened just barely when it landed on Naruto. Itachi tensed. They both knew what the blonde boy was. "Have a nice night Itachi."

And then as suddenly as he'd come, Madara left. Itachi refused to drop his guard as he carefully moved his three charges to the tent and released them from the genjutsu. Not one of them woke, to tire from the climb to bother, and he positioned himself against the tent flaps to stand guard. He didn't sleep at all that night.

The kids woke refreshed and energized and Sasuke and Naruto were once again back to outdoing one another. The tent actually fell down around poor Sakura as they fought over who was the best person to take it down.

"Cut it out!" Sakura yelled and the boys, stunned at the unexpected interruption—and from the silent Sakura no less—instantly stilled. She nodded once in satisfaction. "Thank you."

Itachi coughed to hide his laugh as Sakura informed the boys she was getting water from the spring and left. Sasuke and Naruto were careful to be especially quiet as they both folded the tent and replaced it in Itachi's bag.

The hike down was much easier than the hike up and so Itachi took the extra time to point out berries that were edible or animal tracks that were easy to recognize. He also showed them how to make both a clock and a compass in the dirt using only a stick and the sun. Sakura was more impressed with this than either of the boys.

They made it back to the academy with time to spare and Iruka congratulated Itachi for a successful trip.

"I didn't doubt you at all," the teacher said, smiling. "In fact I was rather relieved when you volunteered. Not just anyone can handle Naruto."

Itachi waved the words aside and motioned for Sasuke to follow him. It was time to go home. The whole way back Sasuke chattered on and on about the trip and how fun it was and just how awesome his nii-chan had been.

"Everyone's so jealous that I have you as my brother!" Sasuke said as he grabbed Itachi's hand and held it the whole way home.

The rest of the day had been spent training in the dojo and he'd even shown Sasuke a few new taijutsu moves that had the boy bouncing with delight. His natural talent made it easy for the young boy to pick up the new techniques and he'd excitedly added that to his tale during dinner when he'd filled their parents in on just how well the day had gone. Mikoto looked amused and happily added to her youngest son's joy by asking just the right questions. Fugaku was, as expected, silent.

Itachi had put his still bouncing brother to bed that night and read to him from _The Tales of a Gutsy Ninja _for the first time in years. Sasuke had been so tired that he'd fallen asleep mid-way through the first chapter. After tucking the boy in Itachi had returned to his own room to read and relax until the compound had gone completely silent. Then, setting aside his good mood, he had taken up his ANBU blade and mask and slipped silently from the house and into the night. He had another meeting with Madara.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another two days before team nine finally made it to their destination; the daimyo's palace at the heart of Fire country's capitol. The entire trip took three days, not counting the day they took to prepare.

They had all been surprised when Mimura had announced that they were taking on a B-rank mission. Usually genin weren't allowed anything higher than C, and that was only if they were exceptional. But apparently when Sandaime had asked Iruka for his opinion on the best genin team currently available, he'd somehow been pointed in their direction.

It was a routine mission that usually went to a group of chuunin—the annual peace conference between the five great nations. ANBU were naturally on-site every year, an entire team deployed when the conference was held in foreign nations, but they were usually out of sight and the Daimyo always felt better when he had ninja around to intimidate any trouble makers. And to show off of course.

But this year was different. Several assassination attempts had been made on the Daimyo's life in the last two months and he was beginning to lose his composure. The palace Jounin—the shinobi who were stationed at the capitol year round—had managed to thwart every attempt but so far the attackers remained anonymous and the Daimyo was beginning to believe that the shinobi currently protecting him were no longer enough.

That was why he asked for a younger team. He wanted them to blend in and glean information out of the foreign dignitaries that older, more obvious, shinobi would be unable to acquire outside of torture. That being said, Mimura had handed out their individual assignments before they'd even left the village.

Sousuke would be posing as a servant in the lounge where the visiting daimyos' entourage would be entertained. There he would be able to travel amongst the possible enemies and gather information that they may leak out when intoxicated or simply over confident. A shy, bespectacled young boy would hardly cause suspicion and would be the last person a non-shinobi would suspect.

Ko's assignment was a little more difficult. Because his eyes were an obvious give away he would be patrolling the Daimyo's compound searching for any hidden threats or hostilities. It was his job to weed out any possible spies or diverted assassination attempts, such as bombs or pre-laid traps. Mimura's job was similar to Ko's only his was more obvious. He would be posing as the Daimyo's personal bodyguard; 'posing' because he was actually only there for show—and potential back up. The hidden ANBU were the ones actually responsible for the Daimyo's safety.

Hikari's job was, arguably, the easiest of the lot. She was put in charge of guarding the Daimyo's son Yosuke. In short, she was babysitting.

"Are you serious?" she'd said when Mimura delivered the news. "With all the stuff you guys are gonna do I'm stuck _baby-sitting_? Why me? Why can't Sousuke do it and let me be the spy?"

Mimura had snorted. "Because you're about as subtle as a match in a box of fire-crackers."

Unable to dispute Mimura's logic, Hikari had been forced to let the issue go. However, now that they were in the capitol and her teammates had vanished to their various posts leaving her alone with the Daimyo's seven year old son, Hikari felt inclined to open the entire matter up for a second debate. The boy was absolutely, completely, and utterly _boring_.

In the two hours they'd been in the same room he'd spent the entire time practicing his calligraphy by copying down various haiku. If she had to sit there for just one more second she was going to scream.

"So…what do you do for fun?" Hikari asked and the boy paused in his writing. He carefully set his brush aside and turned to face her, still on his knees, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Fun?" he asked and Hikari nodded.

"Yeah, you know, games you like or toys you enjoy. Heck, I'd even settle for looking at your pinned-to-a-board butterfly collection."

Yosuke looked even more confused. "I…don't have a butterfly collection."

Hikari sighed. "Look kid, I'm just saying that there's gotta be more to your life then just practicing calligraphy over and over. Don't you have any hobbies?"

Yosuke looked hesitant before he slowly nodded. "I…I like to write."

At first Hikari thought he was talking about _more_ calligraphy and was about to rephrase her question when she realized that wasn't what he meant.

"Write huh? Like what?"

The boy looked embarrassed as he looked away, fidgeting a little with his hands. "N-ninja stories. I found a book a few years ago in the library. It was written by a man named Jiraiya. It was all about a ninja and I thought it was interesting…but I don't know anything else about ninja so my story's not very good…"

'Finally!' Inner Hikari said. 'Something to do!'

"Well why don't I teach you some ninja stuff?" Hikari suggested. "Then you'll have some reference when you write your story."

Yosuke looked both excited and apprehensive. "I don't know…what if I get hurt?"

"Psh," Hikari said, waving the concern off with a careless swipe of her hand. "What kind of shinobi is worried about something like that? So how 'bout it kid? Wanna try?"

Yosuke smiled hesitantly before he nodded. Hikari grinned widely.

"Excellent."

End Chapter Six

* * *

Kaliea: Sorry it took so long. I've been in Korea and it's been _crazy_. I enjoyed writing this chapter though, and—for me at least—it's actually rather long. Anyway, don't forget to review!

Ps. The flashback takes place before their C-rank mission gone wrong so Hikari's hair is still long. Just FYI.


	7. Chapter 7

**Shades of Gray**

Chapter Seven

After only two days of training, Hikari was both amazed and pleased at how well Yosuke had progressed. He wasn't a genius by any means, but he was a hard worker and possessed a surprising amount of stamina. He reminded her of how she had been as a child. In fact, she was fairly certain that if he got in a few more months of training he could easily pass the academy's entrance exam. Of course his father allowing that wasn't very likely.

"Okay, ten minute break." Hikari called and Yosuke collapsed to the ground with a grateful sigh. She giggled and passed him a towel and a bottle of water. He took the objects gratefully.

"You think I'll be any good?" Yosuke asked between sips and Hikari shrugged.

"Who's to say? You certainly have potential but ultimately you're the only one that can decide if you'll use it. Whatever you choose though, you'd better do it quickly. If a person's chakra coils aren't exercised before a certain age, they begin to shrink until they're inaccessible."

Yosuke leaned forward in interest. "Really? Does that mean grownups can't become ninja?"

"That's right. Or it would at least be very, very difficult. That's why the academy helps students focus chakra from the time they're enrolled. If you do the designated exercises from a young age then it becomes second nature when you're older. That way you keep your chakra circulating without even thinking about it. Most of the Jounin level shinobi can circulate their chakra in their sleep. It's not very healthy though."

"Wow! So that means they can do jutsu in their sleep too?"

Hikari blinked. That had never occurred to her before. "I…theoretically I guess. But I've never heard of that happening before."

"That's really neat! Can you teach me?"

"How to do jutsus in your sleep?" Hikari asked, bemused. Yosuke rolled his eyes.

"How to circulate my chakra. I wanna be a good ninja no matter what!"

Hikari grinned. "Sure. Just keep in mind that it's not something you'll get down in just one day. It takes a lot of discipline and practice. If you want to become a shinobi you'll have to circulate your chakra constantly so that it's always available when you need it."

Yosuke nodded, his face resolved.

"Okay," Hikari said. "Then first things first, you have to learn how to meditate."

The next few hours were spent with Hikari walking Yosuke through the steps of meditation and teaching him how to recognize his chakra. By dinner time he headed off to the main banquet hall completely exhausted but pleased with his progress. He had caught onto the process and theory quickly enough but that didn't really surprise her. Yosuke was remarkably brilliant for being only seven which she attributed to his lack of involvement in anything that wasn't studying.

In that sense he was almost Hikari's exact opposite. She hadn't understood the Chakra Theory until she had almost finished her second round at the academy. For some reason, the practical application had always come so much easier. She wondered if that meant Yosuke would have a hard time molding chakra or if she was just over thinking things.

"Oi, Girly!" Mimura said, making her jump. She hadn't even noticed him enter the garden. She scowled at him and crossed her arms.

"I have a name you know."

"And?"

"Bastard…" she muttered before speaking up. "What do you want?"

"Team meeting. Get your scrawny ass moving."

"How would you know my ass is scrawny? Been looking?"

Despite himself, Mimura smirked. "Just get inside you brat."

Hikari straitened her shoulders and lifted her head as she passed Mimura, swaying her non-existent hips just because she could. She yelped when he kicked her in the butt and rubbed her abused posterior. She glared.

"The hell was that for?"

"Kunoichi have to be trained for seduction because they all initially suck at it. Keep that in mind brat."

"…jackass…" Hikari muttered before running down the hall to avoid the swat Mimura had aimed at her head.

Sousuke and Ko were in the common area of their shared suite. It also doubled as the three genins' bedroom because Mimura had claimed the large bedroom for himself. As the only girl (and the one with the least amount to do) Hikari was put in charge of keeping the room clean and getting it set up for bed every night. Fortunately the maids put everything away in the morning so she didn't have to worry about that.

Apparently it was Ko's night to fix dinner, something she was grateful for because he was the only one besides Hikari that could actually cook, because he was stirring a pot of stew on the stove. Sousuke was writing at the short table, pausing every now and then to read it over before writing some more.

"Hey guys!" Hikari said as she threw open the door and skipped into the room. Sousuke jumped and dragged his pen across the page. Ko was unaffected which made her pout. That wasn't any fun. "Smells great Ko. What'cha writing Sousuke? A letter?"

"Y-yes. My father likes to get updates when I'm away from Konoha."

"Afraid your gonna up and die on him?" Hikari asked, flopping down behind him and placing her chin on his shoulder so she could read what he'd written.

"Something like that," Sousuke said. He was a still a little stiff but not nearly as much as he used to be. When they first became a team in April he couldn't stand five feet from her without blushing like a cherry. Naturally that wasn't safe for a shinobi, what if he got seduced by an enemy kunoichi? So Hikari had made it her goal to break Sousuke of his shyness. After only three months he'd made remarkable progress.

"It's rude to read someone's private correspondence Hikari," Ko said and Hikari pulled away with a pout.

"You're no fun Ko."

"I do try." Ko answered and even though his back was to her, she knew he was smirking. He had changed a lot to. When they first met he was overly formal and by the book on everything. His tone of voice was always polite and he kept everyone at arm's length. At first Hikari was sure that it was Mimura that broke most of Ko's clan-centered habits but then two weeks ago—

She put her fingers to her lips, remembering the quick kiss he'd given her. He hadn't done it again and had made no indication that the entire incident wasn't just something she'd dreamed up. But it was constantly on her mind and, more than once, she'd found herself wishing he'd try it again. But then she'd remember Kairi's words that there was 'no rush' and so she would brush it off with a blush and try to forget about it.

"Hikari?" Sousuke said and she snapped from her thoughts. Both Sousuke and Ko were looking at her. "Are you okay? Your face is red?"

"F-fine," Hikari said, pretending she couldn't see Ko's amused smirk as he turned back to cooking.

"Alright my little bratlings," Mimura said, entering the door that Hikari had left open. "We're halfway through the conference so things will start getting tense. I want you to be extra alert. Don't let even a fly slip under your nose. Nothing's happened yet and I want to keep it that way, got it girly?"

Hikari scowled. "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're kid is the most open. People get to him they get to the old man. Got it? You let anything happen to that kid and pay-cut or not I'll skin you alive."

"Glad to know you care, sir," Hikari muttered but she understood where he was coming from so she let it go.

"Now let's eat and then get your asses out into the courtyard. We've got some serious training to do."

Normally they would groan after hearing those words but Mimura hadn't trained them once since coming to the capitol. And, as nothing had happened incident-wise, they'd grown complacent which made them antsy for something physical. Hikari was especially hoping he'd pair them up for sparing. It had been a while since she tried to kick Ko's butt.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was close to three in the morning when Hikari suddenly awoke. She didn't know why, and that annoyed her. Undeniably a morning person, Hikari hated the night. It was too dark. With most of her jutsus being light-based, the night had always made her feel vulnerable and unsafe. Creatures of the dark were the most powerful when unseen.

She lay still for almost ten minutes before giving up. She was wide awake and, as far as she could tell, that wouldn't be changing any time soon. Moving swiftly and silently, Hikari stood up from her futon and grabbed her haori to pull over her sleeping yukata.

Hikari left the room, not really knowing why, and headed down the hall. Her heart was pounding in her chest but there was no logical reason for it. As much as she hated the dark, she wasn't afraid of it. Besides, by focusing a little chakra into her eyes she could drastically improve her night vision.

Realizing that was probably a good idea, Hikari paused and closed her eyes for a moment. There was a dull warmth at the backs of her eyes which made them tickle for a moment but once the chakra was properly circulated the feeling passed and she opened her eyes again. The dark hallway was now looked well lit as Hikari began walking again.

Her feet took her down the path to Yosuke's private garden. She tried to tell herself that she was being stupid and to just go back to bed, but she couldn't stop. It was like some unheard voice was driving her forward and she was unable to resist it. The pounding of her heart increased. It was almost painful.

Hikari slid open the outside door and was instantly alert. It was a new moon and as far as she was concerned nothing but bad things happened on a night with no light.

She sensed something outside, but it wasn't chakra. It felt like the presence of an old acquaintance only it was dark, sinister even. Hikari forced back a shudder and stepped onto the porch. She was wearing her house slippers but decided she didn't care as she stepped down into the garden; glancing warily at the numerous shadows that even her chakra enhanced eyes couldn't penetrate.

Something was very wrong.

Reaching into the sleeve of her haori Hikari withdrew the three senbon she had woven into the hem on her first night there. It wasn't much, but it was decidedly better than nothing. There was a muffled sound around the corner and Hikari started. It sounded like someone yelling into a pillow.

She inched along the side of the house, careful not to make any noise, and peaked around the corner. Her heart nearly stopped.

Yosuke was held in the arms of a larger man, clearly a shinobi, and he was kicking and flailing about trying to escape. One of the Shinobi's arms was wrapped around the boy's mouth while his other hand held Yosuke's right wrist to prevent him from using the kunai Hikari had given him the day before.

The man felt familiar and before she knew what she was doing, Hikari had closed her eyes and was delving into her very spirit. Another skill she'd hit upon accidently as a child was that she could remember the chakra presence of anyone she'd met before. The sensation dulled with time but never truly went away. If she knew this man it must have been a long time ago…

And then it hit her. The chakra washed over her like a filthy wave and crashed into everyone of her senses. It left her dazed and sick but she pushed the feeling aside. With no further thought Hikari lunged around the corner and attacked the man. He was a cruel, evil person and if she waited any longer he would probably kill Yosuke.

She dove at the man, intending to drive her three senbon into the weak point of his spine when he suddenly turned. He disarmed Yosuke in an instant, he had been humoring the boy all along, and grabbed Hikari's wrist with ease. He pulled her so close their noses were almost touching. She flinched as his thin mouth split into a cruel grin.

"Now look what we have here," He whispered. "Welcome to the party…ghost girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hatake Kakashi had been in ANBU for seven years now and it was beginning to get old. And so was he for that matter. At twenty-one he was by no means _old_-old but he was beginning to understand why most ANBU members retired by twenty-four. It wasn't because they could no longer do the job. Physically speaking the ages between twenty-two and thirty-five were the prime of a man's life, it was the psychological weight that did them in.

A person, shinobi or otherwise, could only kill daily for so long before he eventually snapped. And seven years was a long, long time to stay in this business.

It also didn't help that most ANBU developed a hyper-sense of awareness that always kept them alert. Especially if they were out of the village. In the eight days since he arrived in the capitol he'd only slept a grand total of four hours and even that was only because his team's vice-captain Yamato had drugged him.

He had actually almost gotten to sleep that night except his hyper-sense of awareness told him that somebody was prowling around the mansion somewhere. Knowing he had no chance of ever sleeping now, Kakashi had donned his ANBU gear and slipped his mask on.

Unfortunately his hyper-senses had no way of telling him which way the intruder was or even if it was an intruder at all. For all he knew it was some dumb animal that had wandered through a hole in the fence somewhere. Still, just in case, Kakashi followed his instincts and began a thorough check of the perimeter.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari lashed out at Makoto with a hard kick to his groin. He dropped her wrist and leapt back landing soft footed and amused several feet away. Yosuke was now unconscious and dangled like a sack from Makoto's arm that was wrapped around his waist. Hikari shed her haori for better movement and eyed Makoto warily.

He had never been the greatest ninja, in fact he was mediocre at best, but that didn't matter much anymore. Being seven years older than her, Makoto was now eighteen, twice her height, and outweighed her by at least sixty pounds. Add on to that his longer reach and greater strength and she might as well just surrender.

But she couldn't. Not to him. Not after everything he did to her. To Itachi…To Yotaro.

Her hands balled into fists and she brought them up in front of her. He'd deprived her of her weapons, out classed her, and had Yosuke as a hostage but she wouldn't give up. At the very least she would try and slow him down.

Hikari lunged for him a second time with a barrage of punches and kicks so fast her limbs looked blurred to her own eyes. Makoto barely looked her way as he blocked her assault one handed. After several minutes he grew tired of the tediousness of her attacks and kicked her hard in the chest. The strength behind the hit made her cry out as she flew back several feet and crashed against the side of the mansion.

She crumbled to the ground in a heap, her chest heaving and her breath labored as she tried to push aside the burning in her lungs. She coughed and tasted iron on her tongue. Hikari reached up to wipe a trail of blood from her chin but Makoto's hand suddenly wound tightly into her white locks and slammed her face into the ground.

"After all these years that's all you have to say?" Makoto jeered as he pulled her up to face him. She was coughing, wheezing, and missing her front tooth which was bleeding freely from the empty socket, staining the rest of her teeth a dull pink. "Now really Ghost Girl. That hurts my feelings."

"Go…to…hell…" She ground out and his face darkened as he slammed her head into the ground once more. She cried out in pain and bit back a sob. Her head was reeling and there was a sharp pain in her forehead. If he did that again he'd probably crack her skull. There was a light whistle and Makoto jerked back just in time to avoid having his wrist impaled by a sudden kunai.

Hikari fell to the ground like a rag-doll, trying to get her eyes to focus enough to see who had come to her rescue. She barely registered the tall, dark clad figure standing off to the side. He looked familiar but she couldn't place him and his ANBU mask wasn't helping to ease her dazed confusion.

"Yamataro Makoto." The figure said and Makoto sneered.

"Now if it isn't Hatake Kakashi. What's the matter? Run out of porn?"

"Let him go."

"What? No concern for _her_?" Makoto asked, kicking Hikari hard in the ribs. She screamed and curled into a ball, rolling away from him as best she could. Kakashi didn't respond and Makoto laughed. "Not so high and mighty now are you? You always were like that. All bark and no bite."

Something sharp poked at Hikari's back and she absently reached for it. It was a kunai, she noticed as she nicked her finger. It felt like one of hers. Probably the one Yosuke dropped earlier. With great difficulty Hikari wrapped her palm around the handle and held it with the blade concealed against her left arm.

There was a rush of wind above her and Hikari realized Kakashi and Makoto must be fighting. She looked around for Yosuke but didn't see him. Makoto must still have him. That would explain why Kakashi had yet to kill him.

Makoto cried out and landed near her in the dirt. Squinting she realized his arms were empty and she felt a rush of relief. Kakashi had rescued Yosuke. But her relief was short lived as an iron grip wrapped around her right wrist and dragged her up. Her cracked ribs rubbed painfully and she screamed.

He was going to kill her.

Without conscious thought Hikari swung at him with her left hand. Makoto tilted his head back to avoid the hit but wasn't expecting her to be armed. The edge of the kunai dragged across his throat, slicing it like butter, and a rain of blood drenched Hikari's hair, skin, and clothes. Once again Makoto dropped her and she slumped to her knees. His eyes were wide and he stumbled back with a wet gurgle until he finally fell like a stone.

Makoto was dead. Hikari had killed him.

Hikari stared at her blood soaked hands in horror. She'd never killed anyone before. And for her first kill to be someone that she knew?

She was trembling from shock and pain and when Kakashi knelt in front of her she barely noticed.

"Haruno Hikari right?" He asked and she slowly dragged her eyes to meet his unmasked eyes. "Are you alright?"

Hikari gave a choking laugh before her eyes rolled back and she fainted dead away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When Hikari woke the entire day had passed and the golden sun-set was filtering in through the window. The blood had been washed away and she was dressed in a clean yukata. Her wounds had been bandaged and running her tongue along her teeth she realized her missing tooth had been wired back into place.

There were two flat, square pillows sat beside her so Hikari assumed Ko and Sousuke had been keeping her company. It figured they wouldn't be there when she finally woke up.

The horrors of the night before played over and over in Hikari's haggard mind and she brought her hands up to cover her face. As though that would shut the images out. And then, like an old movie, every incident involving Makoto unfolded before her.

She remembered the first time she met him. The year he bullied her. And, of course, that fate altering exam four years ago.

And now he was dead. He could never hurt her or her loved ones again.

She tried to take comfort in that but she couldn't. Instead she just kept seeing his shocked expression as blood rained around her. Over. And over. And over.

And then another thought hit her. Makoto never went anywhere alone. Ever.

A thrill of fear raced down her spine.

Somewhere out there Umikawa Shishini knew that his cousin was dead. And he would be coming after her. For revenge.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi wasn't sure what to make of his next assignment. It made sense in a way, aside from Hatake Kakashi he was the only ANBU with a past connection with Makoto and Shishini. His eyes narrowed as he remembered Yotaro's death but he quickly pushed it aside. He couldn't afford to lose focus. Not now.

But to place him as Hikari's body guard? That made no sense to him at all. Like the Hokage, Itachi had no doubts that Shishini would try something to avenge his cousin but it would take him almost two days to get to the capitol even if he ran the whole way. That would leave Hikari unprotected for almost four days, counting in how long it took for the message to arrive.

He slowed in his packing as he thought about his ex-teammate. Because of her injury and return to the academy he knew that she'd never killed anyone before. He could still remember his first kill. The shock of realizing he'd ended a life and the burn of his enemy's blood on his once clean hands.

If it was that jarring for him to kill a stranger, how much harder would it be for Hikari who had killed an acquaintance? Even if she did hate him.

There was a light knock on his open door and he looked up. It was Arai.

"So you're going to the capitol?" She said but it was less of a question and more of an accusation. He pretended he didn't notice.

"That's right. One of our shinobi was injured and needs escorted back to Konoha."

"But why does it have to be you?" Arai pressed. "This kind of mission is beneath you—"

"Umikawa Shishini is an enigma. Out of everyone, I'm the only person still in ANBU who knows what to expect from him. It's nothing more than that."

"So you're going to tell me that Hikari has absolutely nothing to do with the reason you accepted this mission." She was glaring now, not even bothering to hide her feelings. Itachi turned away and continued packing.

"I am a shinobi of Konoha. It is my sworn duty to obey my Hokage in all things."

"Bull shit." Arai spat. "Forget about Konoha Itachi, this is about you and me. I'm graduating in a week and if you go to the capitol you'll miss it. You promised me you'd be there!"

Itachi sighed. "I told you I'd try Arai. I can't turn down this mission—"

"You mean you won't. Go ahead, admit it. You still love her."

He was silent as he slung his bag over his shoulder and passed her on the way out. Her expression was pained as she watched him go but he didn't say anything.

She took a step towards him. "Itachi—!"

He stopped.

"I…You'll come back to me right?"

"…I will endeavor to keep myself safe."

"That's not what I was asking," she said quietly. He was silent before he glanced back, his face deliberately blank.

"I know," he said and then he left the compound without a backwards glance.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hikari knew that she wasn't supposed to be outside alone but she couldn't stand being cooped up in her room anymore. Because of the Daimyo's gratefulness to her for saving his son, Hikari had been given a special room in the center of the compound where the royal family stayed. Mimura and the others had been given the room next to hers but they were rarely ever in it. After Makoto's attempted kidnapping security had been tripled and so her team was pulling extra shifts.

She felt bad that she couldn't help them but with three cracked ribs, a bruised sternum, and a hair-line fracture on her skull there wasn't much she could do but get in the way. Yosuke had been given a new handler but he tended to spend most of his time with her anyway. He would go out into the enclosed inner-courtyard to practice while she sat on the porch outside of her bedroom and instructed him. Yosuke's new handler was an ANBU with an owl mask that she didn't recognize.

He was short, only a few inches taller than Hikari's 4'11". His hair was shaggy and brown and he wore a pair of black leather gloves that stopped just below his elbows leaving the rest of his arms bare to the shoulders. He spent most of his time leaning against the wall on the far-side of the courtyard just watching her teach. More than once her eyes would stray to him in confusion. For some reason it felt like she knew him.

But today Yosuke was confined to his room to study and Owl was obviously with him which meant Hikari was supposed to stay inside.

But it was so stuffy in there.

Deciding that five minutes wouldn't make a difference either way—besides, it was mid-day and the inner courtyard was surrounded on all sides by buildings, the garden, the outer courtyard and then the palace walls. She was as well protected on her own as she would have been if Owl was present.

She moved carefully, using the walls to prop herself up, and slowly slid the door open. The oppressive July sun had given way to a more temperate day that was clouded over and threatening rain.

A sudden chill ran up Hikari's spine and she realized she wasn't alone anymore. Her body stiffened suddenly. She recognized that presence…

"What are you doing, Haruno?" Itachi asked and Hikari slowly turned. She was surprised to see him—and secretly pleased—but she didn't want him to know that. She put on her best nonchalant attitude and tried to act like his appearance was nothing out of the usual.

"It's stuffy in here." She said candidly. "I just wanted some air."

"According to your sensei you're not even supposed to move on your own. Something about four broken ribs?" His voice was equally controlled but Hikari could see the worry in his eyes. She waved her hand dismissively.

"Three cracked ribs. Don't blow things out of proportion."

"Of course not," Itachi said dryly. "How could I ever mistake such trivial wounds for something so serious?"

"Like that's anything unusual? You're always making a big deal out of nothing. Like that time in Karuikawa—"

"You're bone was sticking out of your arm."

"Only a _little_ bit!"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Get back in bed."

Hikari straitened as best she could, crossed her arms, and stuck out her chin in defiance. "You're not the boss of me."

His eyes narrowed. "Seeing as Hokage-sama sent me with the specific purpose to baby-sit you I would have to say yes. I am."

"What? Why would he do that? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" She took a menacing step forward and shoved her finger in his face. "I don't need you—ow!" Hikari doubled over, holding her ribs as her breath came in shortened gasps. She'd moved too much and the bones ground together. She let out a soft hiss between her teeth as she tried to force away the burning.

Suddenly she was no longer on her feet, instead she was being carried in Itachi's gentle, familiar arms. One hand was wrapped under her knees and the other was supporting her back as he crossed her room in four quick steps and laid her down on the soft double bed. Once she was freed she was about to snap at him but the look on his face made her stop. He looked pained.

"Get some sleep Haruno." He said shortly before crossing the room to stand in one corner. He leaned back against it and crossed his arms. Hikari watched him in silence for a long moment before drawing the blanket up to her chin and slowly closing her eyes.

It might have been her imagination, but Hikari could have sworn she heard him mutter a jutsu as she drifted off. Whether he did or not, the room became marginally cooler and she was able to sleep without any problems.

XXXXXXXXXX

Uchiha Itachi did not like Hyuuga Ko. At all.

The white-eyed shinobi had entered Hikari's room without knocking and went straight to her bed without even acknowledging Itachi's presence. Itachi watched with mounting tension as Ko leaned over her and stroked her soft white hair.

"Hikari," he whispered and the girl stirred. Itachi was at her side in less than a second, his hand holding Ko's wrist tightly.

"She's sleeping," Itachi said and Ko looked amused.

"Clearly."

"Don't bother her."

"Supper is being served and the Lady Daimyo has been asking for her. Mimura-sensei asked me to retrieve her."

Itachi's grip grew just a fraction tighter before he dropped Ko's wrist entirely. The Hyuuga gave no indication of having ever been caught as he turned back to Hikari and eased her awake. Itachi was forced to stand back and watch as her wide green eyes blinked open and focused on Ko.

"Morning beautiful," Ko said and Itachi felt jealousy clench at his heart. "Time to wake up."

"…Ko?" Hikari said groggily. "What…?"

"It's time to eat and Yosuke's mom wants you to join us. Do you feel up to it?"

Hikari was silent for a moment before she nodded. "Yosuke-chan will be there right? I don't want him to think I'm that bad off."

She started to sit up and Ko reached out to help her but Itachi beat him to it. With remarkable ease Itachi lifted Hikari back into his arms and took her over to the chair by her closet. He set her down gently and pulled the closet open to extract one of the carefully folded yukatas.

"I'll call a maid to help you," Ko said, starting out the door. Hikari shook her head.

"That's alright, Itachi-baka will help me."

Ko looked stricken and Itachi smirked. The two boys glared at each other for a long moment before Ko stepped out and slid the door shut with a sharp snap.

"What's with him?" Hikari asked in concern and Itachi just shrugged as he unfolded the Yukata. Since the sleeping yukata she wore could double as an undergarment she just slipped the silver-purple yukata over it and Itachi tied it loosely with a light pink obi. Once she was dressed Itachi didn't bother with socks or slippers, instead he lifted her back into his arms and left the room while carrying her.

Ko was still waiting outside and he glared at Itachi before forcing a smile and leading him down the hall to the banquet room.

A mass of greetings were called when Hikari appeared and Yosuke insisted that she be sat next to him. Nobody commented when Itachi sat down with her on his lap, assuming she wasn't well enough to sit up on her own. Hikari gave him an annoyed look that he refused to meet. Instead he kept his face blank and his eyes alert as he scanned the room for potential threats.

It was all a farce of course. Even though he knew it was wrong, terribly wrong, Itachi just wanted to get a rise from the seemingly unflappable Hyuuga. Though Ko didn't take his bait, he certainly kept a close eye on the young ANBU all night.

Hikari, however, remained blissfully oblivious to it all.

End Chapter Seven

Kaliea: Sorry it took so long guys. I've had a busy few months. Not much of an excuse I know, but it's all I've got. I'll try and do better. Anyway, I just wanted to say a special thanks to everyone that pushed me forward to write more, most notably Lamiror and her 'not a member' friend. It's nice to be appreciated ^-^ But enough of that. Don't forget to review! And until next time, ja ne!


	8. Chapter 8

**Shades of Gray**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Two more weeks of resting, waiting, and being annoyed the conference was wrapping up and Hikari couldn't be happier. She had never had a more stressful fortnight in her life. The first two days after Itachi's arrival went as smoothly as could be expected considering the two ex-teammates were awkward as hell when near each other. Hikari was so focused on making sure they were 'the same as always' that she tended to go over the top and make the already tense atmosphere between them worse. Itachi took it in stride but more than once she'd caught his exasperated expressions or annoyed sighs. It made her feel like he was looking down on her.

If that was the only problem, Hikari could cope with it but when her current team was thrown into the mix things escalated times ten. Actually, it wasn't her whole team. Quite surprisingly Itachi and Sousuke got along well and Mimura never paid attention to anything his kids did so his extra inattentiveness didn't do much to shake things up. The biggest problem was between Ko and Itachi. She noticed inklings of their dislike of one another during dinner but she just brushed it off as a part of her imagination. It wasn't until bed time that she realized her inklings might run a lot deeper than she thought.

As her bodyguard it stood to reason that Itachi would be staying in her room. Ko was not happy with the arrangement and was very vocal about it. Or as vocal as Ko got anyway.

"Propriety frowns on this sort of thing," Ko said. "A boy and a girl alone in a room, it's completely unacceptable."

"You've shared with her," Itachi pointed out, more amused than annoyed by the situation. Ko flushed.

"But never alone. Unlike your barbaric clan, the Hyuuga hold such things as unethical."

"Ko," Hikari said sharply, thoroughly annoyed. "I understand you're worried about me but that's enough. The Uchiha have nothing to do with this and, quite frankly, that was a low blow. You should be ashamed. Look, I don't like this any more than you do but Itachi was given a job to do by the Hokage himself. If you keep this up you'll be at risk of probation. And I'll lose even more sleep in the process. That pain medicine they have me on is potent and I'm through trying to fight it."

Ko looked mildly ashamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were so tired."

Hikari's expression softened and she rested her palm against his cheek until he met her gaze. "Thanks for looking out for me Ko but it really is okay. Itachi was my teammate for a long time, this won't be the first time we've slept together."

Mimura choked on a laugh and Ko flushed a deep red. He jerked back from Hikari's touch and glared at their sensei who was still fighting off his mirth. Sousuke looked torn between amusement and embarrassment and even Itachi had a touch of a smile on his lips. Hikari looked between them, completely baffled. What did she say?

"What—?"

But Itachi cut her off by sliding open the door to her room and lifting her carefully into his arms.

"Itachi?" She questioned, stifling a yawn and he almost smiled at her. Almost. He nodded to her team and stepped into the room, sliding the door shut with his foot. Mimura said something that Hikari was too tired to make out and Itachi stiffened at the same moment Ko yelled. If the world wasn't starting to spin she'd have been a lot more concerned. Ko never yelled about anything.

"Don't sleep yet," Itachi said. "You need to change."

"Kay…" Hikari mumbled but even she knew she was mostly out of it. She tried to help Itachi remove her yukata but the best she could do was sit still and not make things more difficult. Everything was a blur after that and when she woke the next morning the sun was already high and Itachi was in the yard practicing a kata.

She slipped out of bed and flinched. Her ribs were on fire and her entire body was stiff. Deciding a hot bath was in order, Hikari drifted into the bathroom. The door was almost closed when it suddenly stopped and she looked up in surprise to see Itachi's hand in the way. He pulled it back open and looked down at her. Despite his generic stoicism, Hikari could tell he was annoyed.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Hikari snapped, in too much pain to be polite. "My chest hurts so I'm taking a bath."

"Not alone. The heat could put you to sleep or you could fall or any number of other things."

"You're not coming with me you pervert!" Hikari hissed. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"Not me, dobe," he said, rolling his eyes. "I'll call a servant girl to help you. Just wait for a few minutes while she gets her."

Despite her protests that she could bathe on her own, Hikari acquiesced and waited for Juri—one of the compound's younger girls—to assist her. Following her bath, Juri re-wrapped Hikari's wound and dressed her in a clean white sleeping robe before helping her to the porch so they could watch Itachi practice while Juri brushed Hikari's long white hair. The older girl talked at length about anything that came to her mind as she pulled the carved ivory comb through Hikari's hair and Hikari knew that Itachi was watching them intently to make sure nothing happened to her.

Once she was finished Juri brought them brunch and after Hikari had failed in starting several conversations, the two ate in an awkward silence. The rest of the day was more of the same with Itachi insisting that she take a nap just a little after noon. More and more Hikari felt like a child and the feeling only escalated when, after three days, she realized this had become a steady routine.

Yosuke and his mother still insisted on Hikari's presence at dinners and so every night Itachi helped her into a new kimono and she sat on his lap to eat. Ko became impossibly more quiet during those moments and Hikari had a nagging suspicion that he was angry with her for some reason. Unfortunately she wasn't able to ask him about it until the end of the week when she and her teammates begged out of dinner with the Daimyo's family and instead ate in Hikari's room because her wounds had become mildly infected and the surgeon insisted that she spend several days in bed so the antibiotics could work properly.

"Ko," Hikari called as her team filed out the door and he paused to look back. "Could you stay a moment? I'd like to talk to you." She sent Itachi a firm look. "Privately please."

Itachi looked like he wanted to protest but in the end he nodded politely and faded into the shadows. Hikari reached out with her chakra and was satisfied that, while he hadn't gone far, he was at least out of earshot.

"What is it Hikari?" Ko said and Hikari patted the empty space on the bed in invitation. He hesitated for only a moment before he sat precariously on the edge.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, never one to dally, and Ko looked surprised.

"No, why should I be?"

"I don't know…it's just…you've seemed really distant since Itachi came—" there was a distinct tightening in his jaw and Hikari pounced. "You see? Even his name makes you angry…wait…you're angry at him? Not me?"

"I'm not angry at anyone," Ko responded monotonously. "Anger is beneath me."

"That's bullshit Ko, and you know it." She said sharply and he looked down at her, startled. "You have every right to feel anger and any other emotion you want. No one can dictate your feelings Ko. They're yours and yours alone."

Ko held her gaze for only a moment before he looked away. He seemed to be fighting himself before he finally spoke. "I hate the way he looks at you."

"Who?" Hikari said, surprised. "Itachi? What do you mean how he looks at me? He doesn't look at me any different than anyone else."

"He does when you're not looking. It's so possessive. Like you're something that belongs to him. And then he turns around and treats you like a burden to be tossed aside."

"Ko…you're not making any sense—"

"Damn it Hikari! I know how he feels about you! I can see it in his every move, hear it in his every word. And I know—I _know_—you love him and it just…" He laughed derisively, ignoring Hikari's stunned expression. "It pisses me off because I love you too. And he doesn't deserve you."

"…Ko…" Hikari began but was cut off when he leaned forward and captured her lips in her second kiss. Her eyes were wide and she was completely unresponsive but he still lingered for several seconds before he pulled back.

"I'll be waiting for you. Whenever you're ready."

He slipped off the bed and disappeared through the door before Hikari could even blink, let alone speak. After several long moments she whimpered and brought her hand to cover her lips while the other gripped the sheet tightly. She wanted to curl up on herself but knew that would just cause her pain so instead she settled for laying back and pulling the cover over her head. She pretended to be sleeping when Itachi slipped back inside though she already knew that he could tell she was faking.

Things only got worse from there. Somehow Itachi had learned of the kiss and the whole second week he was torn between ignoring Hikari and glaring kunai at Ko. Ko, on the other hand, seemed to be channeling his inner Itachi and was as calm and collected as the Uchiha genius was on his best day. Hikari was torn between her love for Itachi, her friendship with Ko, and her desire to simply lead a normal pre-teen ninja-girl life. So much for Kairi's words of wisdom.

So it was with great relief and pleasure that Hikari welcomed the end of the conference and her final day of being caught between so much drama. Sousuke seemed to be her only alley in the fray, stopping in to talk to her and keep her sane whenever he could break away from his tasks. Her greatest relief by far, was when the Daimyo insisted that Itachi stay at the palace with the rest of the ANBU to make sure that everything went smoothly as the guests returned to their own countries.

Itachi resisted at first, his orders were to protect Hikari, but Mimura reminded him sharply that he'd been ANBU himself in the old days and that 'these two other brats might be worthless but they're not just here for decoration'. Kakashi had the final say and it was decided that Itachi would remain behind and team nine would return to Konoha ahead of them. Hikari would have skipped the whole way to Konoha—relieved to be liberated from the oppressively dark aura that hung between Ko and Itachi, suffocating her nearly to death—if her ribs still weren't tender. The infection had cleared and her bones were mending well but it would still be several weeks before she was well enough to go back on active duty. Even the trip home would be taken slower than normal just to make sure she didn't suffer a relapse. Still, as long as they got back before Itachi could catch up, Hikari was one happy casualty.

XXXXXXXXX

Hikari hadn't even been gone two days but all Itachi wanted was to follow her. As quiet as things had been the last two weeks, he just knew that Shishini was still out there. Biding his time until he could extract his revenge. Not for the first time he cursed Kakashi's seniority. The lazy ANBU only made him stay so Itachi could pick up his share of the work. And there wasn't even that much to do.

Currently Itachi was sitting on the roof of the main palace, his leg dangling over the side of the center beam. The sun was setting and cast a golden glow over the entire landscape. It reminded him of better days. Days before team four was disbanded and his best friend and sensei were lost. A soft breeze lifted his ponytail and played with his hair as he drew up one knee and rested his arm across it. He could almost enjoy himself, if it weren't for that nagging sense of worry.

Suddenly he wasn't alone. Itachi was on his feet and facing his assailant faster than most could blink only to pause in confusion at the sight of another ANBU member. His mask was painted to look like an owl but Itachi couldn't remember any one that had been assigned that particular code. His eyes glanced over the tattoo on the Owl's arm before he straitened. Not relaxed, but no longer openly hostile.

"You left her alone," Owl said, his voice vaguely familiar and carrying tone of accusation. Itachi felt himself growing angry.

"I completed my orders. I protected her during her stay at the Daimyo's compound. Anything further falls outside of my duties—"

"You don't believe that any more than I do." Owl spat. "And now she's in danger."

Itachi tensed, his knuckles turning white from gripping his katana. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. "Mimura—"

"Is only one man. Do you really think Shishini would work alone? You should know him better than that. When was Shishini ever alone?" And then Owl was gone.

"Wait!" Itachi called but the other ANBU was already out of sight. He felt a tremor of fear race down his spine as he sheathed his blade. He didn't have time to worry about an odd ANBU right now. Whoever he was, he was right. Shishini had always been Makoto's follower but he was a strong leader. Hikari was in danger and come hell or high-water, Itachi would save her. He would never lose another precious person to that demon again.

XXXXXXXXX

The attack was completely unexpected. Hikari had known that Shishini wouldn't give up but she hadn't sensed him, or anyone else, anywhere close and they were only fifty miles from Konoha. Surely no one would be foolish enough to attack leaf shinobi so close to their home. And yet, that was exactly when his band struck.

She couldn't even begin to explain what happened. One second she couldn't sense anyone and the next they were surrounded by ten, fifteen, and finally twenty distinct chakra signatures. She didn't even have time to yell a warning before the enemy was on them. Even Ko was caught off guard. The attackers were barely chuunin level and Hikari's team, even Sousuke, could have defeated them easily under normal conditions. Unfortunately, they were far from normal conditions. Ko and Mimura were separated almost instantly while Sousuke was left to guard Hikari who barely had enough strength to ward off her single assailant one weak blow at a time. He was toying with her but unfortunately she wasn't able to do anything about it.

Sousuke was a whirlwind of attacks. One second he was locked in a complicated taijutsu bout and the next he was stringing hand signs together faster than she could see and launching any ninjutsu he could at their attackers. Were she not busy herself, Hikari would have been extremely impressed.

An opening! It was small and only came because her opponent was over confident. She didn't hesitate to take it and the next second she'd buried her kunai up to the hilt in his forehead. Her only thought was that he shouldn't have been wearing his hitai-ate around his neck and then she was caught up in another fight. This next man was more cautious than the first, rightly seeing her as dangerous despite her heaving breaths and burning chest.

Fire blazed above the trees and Hikari vaguely registered it as a signal for help. Either Ko or Mimura must have been carrying explosive tags. And then her feet were swept out from under her and she was falling. Her attacker stood over her with a kunai aimed at her heart and a crazed look in his eyes as he dropped in seemingly slow motion. She clenched her eyes shut and waited but the blow never came. Instead he gagged and her eyes flew open to watch in disgusted fascination as he clawed at his neck, fighting some invisible force that was clearly strangling him. And then he slumped over, his eyes still wide and his tongue lulling out like a slug.

Hikari's expression morphed to complete horror and she opened her mouth to scream. No sound escaped her lips, however, because Shishini was suddenly there, his hand clamped so tightly around her face that it hurt. His nails dug into the tender skin of her cheeks and she felt her jaw pop from the pressure.

"I told them you were mine," he said, his voice the same low, crazed tone she remembered from their last encounter. "It's his own fault he died."

Pure blood lust leaked from his every pore and Hikari couldn't stop herself from trembling or her eyes from tearing up. A few tears slipped from the corners of her eyes and Shishini grinned maliciously, clearly enjoying her terror.

"Did you really think you'd get away ghost girl? You stole my Makoto-kun from me. You were his obsession. And my curse. Everything you were, I wanted to be. I wanted him to love me. Instead he chose you. An ugly, gangly girl with no talent and no future. I hate you." His grip tightened and her yelp was muffled against his palm as slim lines of blood traced her cheeks from where his nails had punctured her skin. "But I don't want to kill you. If you die you'll be with my Makoto in death as well. I don't want that. I want you to suffer."

"Let her go!" Ko yelled from somewhere behind her but Hikari knew it was useless. Makoto had always been a mediocre ninja, but Shishini was hailed as the Yamataro clan's genius. He let his cousin lead out of love and loyalty while the reality was that Shishini had long surpassed Makoto when they were still children. He was Jounin level at least. Ko wouldn't stand a chance.

She fell into a heap when Shishini released her and she coughed at the sudden rush of air. The coughing aggravated her lungs which made her cough more and the harder she coughed the more her ribs ached. She did her best to gain control and instead lay on the ground, heaving slow, deliberate gulps of air as she watched what was taking place. Shishini was fighting someone, but it wasn't Ko. It wasn't even Mimura.

Ko rushed to her side and helped her sit up but Hikari gasped from the pain and he made her lie down instead. Her vision was moving in and out but a sudden burst of flame was enough to tell her what had happened. Itachi had arrived. He was there to save her. Just like always.

XXXXXXXXX

Itachi and Shishini were evenly matched. If it was simply a matter of skill, Itachi would have the upper hand but Shishini was fully grown with a sturdy frame and a longer reach than Itachi had. Itachi had to duck in close for his hits while Shishini's range was much larger. He got in twice the hits Itachi did so he tried his best to hang back and use ninjutsu, only getting close when absolutely necessary.

He had been livid when he arrived and found Hikari, bloody and broken, held in that bastard's slimy grasp. He had attacked Shishini without thinking, something Itachi had only ever done once before, and forced himself not to flinch when Hikari collapsed like a doll. He assured himself that she was still alive and then forced all thoughts of her from his mind but it was difficult to focus only on the battle when every flash of Shishini's face brought back memories better left for dead. Memories of team four as children, fighting him and his moron-ish cousin at the ramen stand and again in Kirigakurei's swamp. It brought back memories of Yotaro as he fell into the river. Of the murky brown water turning red from his blood.

Rage burned hotter in Itachi's heart with every attack he made. His sharingan flashed behind his ANBU mask but even then he was barely able to read Shishini's moves. The Yamataro bloodline was an interesting one. For those who had mastered it the uses when far beyond simply masking one's chakra. Shishini could project his kekkei genkai over others, masking them as well, or he could manifest his chakra shielding in physical form. It wasn't something that could be felt but instead made the user nearly invisible. Itachi's eyes just weren't strong enough to see through it completely.

Shishini struck at a miniscule opening and his kunai slammed into the forehead section of his mask. It wasn't strong enough to penetrate it completely but a large crack ran down the center before branching off. Itachi barely had time to leap back before the mask crumbled and his face was left exposed. The tip of the knife had reached his forehead and made a rather deep hole. Blood flowed freely down the bridge of his nose before splitting to either side to finish its trail down to his chin before falling to the ground. It mingled with his sweat and stung his eyes so he whipped it away as best he could without taking his eyes off Shishini's wavering form.

He was so close. He could feel it! That power he'd wielded against Makoto and later against his cousin, Kenta. He hated this power, it was something he gained because Yotaro had died, but right now he needed it to save Hikari. If he didn't win then Shishini would kill her and his entire team would be gone. His loved ones whittled away to nothing save his little brother. And Shishini wouldn't let that stand. Sasuke would be next. And he couldn't—wouldn't!—let that happen!

Itachi closed his eyes, aware of Shishini's sudden attack but ignoring it as he dug deeper…just a little more…a little more…He had it. His eyes snapped open and suddenly everything was crystal clear. Shishini's eyes went wide and he tried to shield himself but he was to slow. Itachi was suddenly behind him and he brought the back of his fist down on Shishini's head. The older man crashed to the ground and Itachi flipped over him to land light footed at his side. His eyes were crazed, his veins pumping from adrenaline and blood lust. Shishini seemed to turn in slow motion as Itachi retrieved a fallen kunai from the ground, his katana having been lost long before. His gaze locked with Shishini's for only a moment, they both knew this was it.

"…Makoto-kun…" Shishini said, a bloody smile on his lips. And then Itachi drove the blade right through his heart. Shishini's body convulsed so Itachi twisted the knife for good measure and then he was still.

The clearing was deathly quiet, the rest of the attackers either dead or retreated, and Hikari's team looked at him with a mixture of awe and fear which varied from person to person. Hikari looked completely blank. No one moved for the longest time until Hikari gently pushed herself to her feet. Ko tried to help but she just brushed him aside and made her way, painfully, to stand before him. She swayed once, twice, and then collapsed into his arms.

Itachi cradled her like a priceless treasure and her hands gripped his shirt so tightly he was sure it would never come unwrinkled.

"…take me home…" she whispered, her voice broken, and he lifted her into his arms. Regulations dictated that they wait for the response team—he could feel their chakra now—but for the first time in a long time, he just didn't care. His mission was to protect Hikari and because of regulations he'd nearly failed once already. He wouldn't fail again.

"Fill them in," Itachi ordered, and then he left the clearing before team nine could protest. He skirted the response team and reached Konoha in record time. He flashed the chuunin on guard his identification and was let in without any fuss. Hikari continued to cling to him as he walked the streets and he hesitated outside the Haruno compound before he finally let himself in. As heir apparent, Hikari had her own wing in the main house—something the heirs to all old families had—so he wasn't too worried about being seen. Besides, the only shinobi in her clan was her deceased cousin Kyo and two academy girls: Sakura and Ichigo, Kyo's six year old sister.

He went to the bathroom first and ran the water in the sink until it was warm. Hikari refused to release him so he sponged away the blood on their skin and clothes as best he could while she was sitting on his lap. With that done he tossed the cloth into the waste basket, it was a lost cause, and lifted her into his arms once again.

Once in her room he stripped her down to her shorts and tank top—though not without a slight struggle—and crossed the room to set her on the bed. Again she refused to release him.

"Let go Hikari," He said softly and she shook her head.

"Don' leave me…" She muttered. "I don' wanna be alon'."

"I'm not leaving Hikari. I was assigned to watch you, remember? I'll stay until I know you're safe."

"You'll leave," she said, her voice choked with tears. "You always leave. I'm always alon'. Always…"

"Hikari…"

She buried her face deeper into his shirt. "…please…stay…"

Itachi hesitated for a long moment before he finally moved. Careful not to disturb her wounds, he removed his socks, belt, weapons, forehead protector, and hair tie before he slipped into the bed next to her. He was careful to remain on top of the sheets as she slipped her slim arms around his waist and pulled him close before slipping off into sleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Hikari remembered everything clearly when she woke and was completely mortified. But regardless of her embarrassment, she couldn't force herself to pull away from him. Instead she just laid there and watched Itachi sleep. He looked so peaceful, so carefree. For just a moment she let herself pretend that they weren't shinobi. He wasn't ANBU and she wasn't a kunoichi and they didn't go on missions and she'd never…never killed anyone. They were just normal kids.

They were normal friends that had fallen asleep in her room in her parents' house and in just a few minutes Sakura would wander in and wake them up for school. Itachi would jerk awake and apologize for staying over and insist that he had to get Sasuke to primary school. She would tell him to wait while she changed so they could walk together since she had to take Sakura anyway. He would grumble about how long she was taking but he'd wait anyway and then they would hurry down the street to his house and pick up Sasuke who would be angry at his brother for being late. But then he would see Sakura and blush and act tough when he forgave Itachi and warned him not to do it again next time.

Sakura and Sasuke would run ahead and Hikari would tease Itachi for taking orders from a seven year old and then he would tease her back and poke her forehead like always. Yotaro would come up and put his arms around their necks and they'd lose their balance and he'd laugh at them. Tenten would run up and tug at his jacket and he'd let her take his hand and pull him along while shrugging to his friends apologetically. And then later, at school, they would laugh so hard their stomachs would hurt just because they were happy.

It was a beautiful image and she could see it so clearly that it hurt. Hikari closed her eyes against the sudden sting of tears and forced herself not to cry. Real shinobi never cry. Not about something so trivial as a broken dream.

When she opened her eyes again, Itachi was looking back. His grip on her waist loosened as he brought his hand up to her face and touched the corner of her eye with one finger. He showed her a tear and she bit her lip and looked away. She didn't want him to see her this way.

"What's wrong?" He said and she looked up in surprise at how warm his voice was. His eyes were soft and concerned and his fingers brushed her cheek in a gentle caress. "Why are you crying?"

She was quiet for a moment before she finally responded. "…This is reality isn't it? And it can't be changed."

"Hikari?"

"I'm a ninja, and ninja kill people. Makoto won't be the last person I kill will he? There will be more of them and I'll kill them all with my own two hands." More tears welled up and she stopped suppressing them. They slid down her cheeks, hot and sticky, as she continued. "And there will be more people like Shishini. People who want to kill me because of what I am. People that will hate and despise me just like—" Her breath hitched and more tears fell "—just like I hate them." She stifled a hiccup as she continued to cry. She felt the beginnings of a headache in her temples.

"…Yes," Itachi said, because it was all he could say. "It will happen again."

She sniffled. "Does it…get better…? Killing people. Does it ever get easier?"

"…No. It never does."

Itachi held her as she cried and didn't speak again.

End Chapter Eight

* * *

Kaliea: Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and all that. Sorry for the majorly heavy tone this chapter took but I hope you guys liked it anyway. I'm also sorry for the long update but I can't say it won't happen again. Schools starts up next week and I'm one credit away from academic overload so I won't have much time to write. I'll do my best when and where I can so don't lose heart, I promise this fic with eventually get finished. Don't forget to review and until next time, ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9

**Shades of Gray**

* * *

Chapter Nine

For the first week after arriving back from the capitol it was Itachi's job to check in on Hikari at the hospital to see how she was healing. It was also to make sure she didn't escape because Hikari was on the list of "I can move I can bail" shinobi that the hospital put a watch on. Hikari didn't leave the hospital until she was declared fit by the doctor, almost three weeks after she was checked in. She just sat in her bed in silence, ignoring any and all questions after giving her statement to the ANBU.

Following her release, Hikari had noticeably changed. She was no longer that bright happy girl that the villagers looked forward to seeing in the market. She stopped visiting the park and playing with the children, she stopped doing her odd training methods like skipping to practice backwards or wearing a blindfold during meals, but most noticeably she stopped smiling. It was like her smile was sealed away behind a permanent frown and with that missing smile went a bright ray of light that Konoha had always loved and enjoyed.

The Hokage was becoming concerned. It wasn't unusual for a shinobi to crack under the pressure and guilt of their first kill but will the added stress of revenge following that kill so closely, Hikari's mental state was becoming dangerously close to unstable. To give her time to heal, he'd taken her team off of active duty and all but ordered them to spend time together. It showed just how dire Hikari's situation was when Mimura didn't complain. Everyone knew how badly he wanted his team to pass the next Chuunin Exam.

Months passed, taking the summer exam (held in the Rock Village) along for the ride. Hikari couldn't care less. She was in a permanent haze, constantly reliving Makoto and Shishini's deaths again and again and again. She hardly ate, hardly slept, she was withering away into nothing.

"You're pathetic," a young, familiar voice said the tone drenched in distain. "I can't believe I actually looked up to you."

Hikari glanced up, not really affected by the words but curious about the owner. It was Sasuke. She was so startled that she nearly fell out of the park swing she was on. Had he really just said those cruel things?

"What?" Hikari croaked. Her voice was sore and scratchy from months of disuse and she touched her fingers to her neck in surprise. Had it really been so long since she'd last spoken.

"I said you're pathetic!" Sasuke screamed into the still night and Hikari's eyes went wide. "Sitting here moping like you're the only one that matters. You think you're the only one that's killed people? That's had someone come after you for revenge? Think again! Some ninja you are. I can't believe you ever passed the genin exam."

"I passed that exam fair and square," Hikari said, not quite angry but definitely upset. "And who are you to talk? You're still stuck in the academy and you're already seven."

Sasuke waved a dismissive hand. "I stay where I am because I want to. I could move on any time."

Hikari snorted a dull laugh and kicked off into a steady swinging motion. "Please."

"You laugh but I guarantee that if you could pass as a ninja then so can I. It's no wonder that Makoto guy passed either, weak as he was you're even worse."

"Don't you dare talking to me about Makoto," Hikari hissed as she came to an abrupt stop; shooting Sasuke the most deadly glare she could manage. "Because you have no idea what you're talking about."

Sasuke barely suppressed his flinch before boldly pushing on. Despite herself, Hikari was almost impressed. "Everyone knows about Makoto and you. It's not exactly hard to find out."

"You don't know anything," Hikari insisted. She stood from the swing and turned her back to the young boy. "Get home Sasuke. It's late."

"What? No Sasuke-kun? Chan?"

"Go home."

"No." Sasuke said and Hikari turned, her deadly glare still in place.

"What?"

"I said no." Sasuke smirked and dropped into a low fighting stance, one she'd seen Itachi take a thousand times. And suddenly it wasn't Sasuke she was facing, it was Itachi. "You want me to go home? Try and make me."

He was wearing that smirk that said she'd never manage. He was stronger than her, faster than her, better than her in every way.

"Well? Dobe?"

Hikari screamed and lunged. She fought like an animal—scratching and biting like something possessed—but nothing fazed him. He blocked her every attack with that condescending smirk that only made Hikari even angrier. Her body screamed in pain from her lack of training but she pushed passed it and kept fighting. She was wearing down fast from her feral form of combat and Itachi pressed his advantage.

"Is this all you've got? No wonder you washed out."

"I didn't wash out you jackass!" Hikari screeched, swiping at him with an open hand chop. He ducked but her hand caught the end of his ponytail and sliced it off. Itachi spun away and touched his hair. It now only fell to the bottom of his shoulder blades rather than to the middle of his back. Hikari smirked and held up her hand like a sword, the chakra glittering on the edge like a blade in the moonlight.

"How's that for washed out?"

Itachi flipped his ponytail back over his shoulder with a smirk. He was clearly amused. Hikari frowned. Why wasn't he angry? But she didn't have time to ponder that question because he suddenly disappeared and Hikari was back on the defensive. His chakra was well suppressed as he struck at her back, only the predictableness of the move saved her from a hard blow to the head. She caught his punch a bit awkwardly with her bare palm, not having enough time to summon chakra, and winced. He'd gotten much stronger since the last time they sparred.

"So slow," Itachi said, his voice beginning to warp and Hikari stared in shock as his figure blurred, shrank, and morphed into the familiar form of her little sister. "How pathetic. How could I ever think _you_ could protect me?"

"S-Sakura!" Hikari exclaimed, jerking backwards and stumbling several feet. She fell onto her bottom but didn't notice. Even if she did she was too shocked to care. "Wh-what—how—why are you here?"

"Who, what, when, where, how." Sakura mocked. "How scary you are!" She crossed her pale arms over her tiny chest and gave her sister a cruel smirk. Hikari was beside herself with worry, anger, and confusion. What on earth had happened to her sweet baby sister.

"What's the matter nee-chan?" Sakura asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"W-who are you?" Hikari stuttered, slowly standing and lifting her fists into a halfhearted stance. "What have you done with Sakura?"

Sakura laughed cruelly. "Pathetic, weak, _and_ dumb!" she crowed. "No wonder Itachi-nii-chan calls you dobe!"

"Who are you!" Hikari roared, tears pricking her eyes. She tried to shove the sensation away but they kept coming back. Was this what her sister really thought? Is it what Sasuke really thought? Itachi?

Sakura's figure blurred and grew until she took on the shape of Kairi. "What a stupid question. Who do I look like?"

"K-Kairi?"

"Pathetic little girl." Kairi sneered.

"S-stop it."

Kairi morphed into Iruka. "Pathetic."

"Stop it…"

Hokage-sama. "Pathetic."

"Stop it."

Her parents. "Pathetic."

"Stop it!"

Kyo. "Pathetic."

And the cycle continued. Again and again. Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, Kairi, Iruka, her parents, Kyo. And again.

"Pathetic." They said, over and over. "Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic." Until their voices blended into one. Their eyes were cruel, mocking, accusing. And with each word Hikari shrunk further and further in on herself.

"Stop it." She begged. "Stop it."

"Pathetic." The continued.

"I said stop!" Hikari screamed and the voices fell silent. She dropped to her knees with a whimper and pressed her hands to her ears in an attempt to drown out the hallow echo that was branded into her mind. Tears tracked painfully down her cheeks, like liquid fire burning into her skin. Her shoulders shook with wracking sobs as she whispered 'please stop' over and over and over.

"Hikari."

She gasped, but didn't look up. Tears still fell from her now wide eyes but she didn't move to wipe them away. She didn't even move to breathe. It was different from what she remembered, but Hikari still knew that voice. She knew it like she knew her own. Like she knew all of the voices that tormented her only seconds before.

"Hikari." The voice said again and she began to tremble. Not from anger or sorrow, but from fear. There was a soft touch on the back of her head and she flinched. "Won't you look at me?"

Hikari shook her head fervently and sealed her wide eyes shut. She wouldn't look. She couldn't look. She couldn't bear to see his eyes accuse her the way Itachi's had done. Cowardly as it was, she couldn't face the guilt she bore for his death. The guilt she bore for killing him.

He was silent for a moment, as if listening for something, and then he chuckled. A low sad chuckle that Hikari had never heard. She almost looked up, but stopped herself in time.

"You silly little girl." He said and his hands reached gently under her arms to pull her carefully to her feet. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was," Hikari insisted, her eyes still tightly shut. "I know it was. I killed you. I know I did."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Hikari." The voice was stern now and Hikari flinched. He sighed, his hand coming up to cradle her chin. "Please look at me."

She didn't want to, but his voice was so soft, so caring. There were several long seconds of silence but she eventually gave in. Her eyes opened slowly, cautiously. They were itchy and wet from her tears and she had to squint for just a moment as her eyes adjusted to the light of the streetlamp that hung over their heads. And then she saw him, and she gasped.

"Y-Y-Yotaro…" She whispered and he gave her a sad, loving smile.

"In the flesh."

"But…how?"

"I never really died Hikari. I can never really die." Yotaro wiped his thumb under her left eye and it came away wet. She didn't even realize that she'd begun crying again.

"I…I don't understand…"

"As long as you remember me, Hikari, I'll never really be gone. I'll always be with you. No matter what happens or where you go, I'll never leave you alone."

"B-but…" she hiccupped and then coughed before scrubbing her eyes with her sleeve. "But I need you here. Itachi needs you. We can't be a team without you. You're our big brother and you hold the three of us together. Without you, Itachi and I can't do anything. We can't _be_ anything."

"Foolish little sister." Yotaro laughed, poking her forehead like Itachi used to do all those years ago. "You've already become everything you wanted."

"Th-that's not true. I can't do anything right. I'm weak and pathetic. Everyone says so. I can't be a ninja, Yotaro. I'm just not fit for it."

"You are weak." Yotaro agreed. "And you are pathetic."

Hikari's eyes grew wide and more tears built up. She tried to pull away, to escape, but he pulled her into a tight hug and she couldn't move.

"But you can move passed that Hikari."

"Wh-wha—?"

"You're brave and spunky and you bring light to everyone you meet. You're determined and work hard and never let anyone keep you down for long. Didn't you once say that being depressed was depressing?" He asked and Hikari's lips twitched into a small smile. "You might be weak right now, but you can always get stronger. You might be pathetic right now, but that's only because you're holding yourself back. Makoto was evil and he needed to die, but you didn't kill him in cold blood. It was your duty. Shishini was insane and blamed you for Makoto's death, but he's always hated you, remember? Killing Makoto was just the reason he needed to strike."

Yotaro's words were making sense, but there was still guilt that lingered in her heart. The guilt that started her fear of killing and death. As though sensing her thoughts, Yotaro held her tighter.

"I don't blame you for my death," he said, "and neither does Itachi. So move passed it. Get stronger. Go back to being that spunky girl that I know and love."

Hikari was silent for a long moment before her arms snaked up and wrapped tightly around Yotaro's waist. He stiffened for only a moment before relaxing again and Hikari rested her head on his chest.

"Thanks Yotaro." She said softly. "You'll never know how much it means to know that."

"You're welcome," Yotaro said. "My foolish little sister."

Hikari giggled. "I love you big brother."

There was a slight shift of Yotaro's arms and chest and Hikari looked up in confusion. Blood red eyes with pupils like shuriken bore deep into her soft green irises. Hikari stiffened up, like her body was wrapped tightly in ropes, and stood frozen in Itachi's gentle arms.

"I love you too," he said and then her eyes rolled back and she fell into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXX

Itachi paused for several moments, making sure Hikari was asleep, before he lifted her into his arms. He nearly stumbled from her weight, exhausted from using his Sharingan for so long, and lowered them both to the ground so he wouldn't drop her. He took several deep, slow breaths before pulling her limp body across his back and standing with some effort.

He had never weaved such a complex genjutsu before and at first was rather wary about using it on Hikari. However, after almost two months of her mounting depression Itachi realized he had no choice. It was a risk, yes, but the risk of damaging her mind wasn't anywhere near as indefinite as the risk of her dying if left alone. Fortunately the jutsu went just as it should and Hikari would be fine.

Sneaking into her room was easy as always and he hesitated about leaving her as she was. He wanted her to wake up thinking the night before was a dream but she was still wearing her day clothes…

Itachi blushed at the thought and roughly pushed it away. He would _not_ change her clothes. She was only eleven, and thus technically had the figure of a boy, but she was quite obviously not a boy. And he would never violate her trust like that. Still, leaving her like this would certainly make her question the experience.

He looked around her room and spotted a dog-eared novel on her desk. He snatched it up and flipped it open. The _Tale of Genji_. His eyebrow went up in surprise. It was hardly the type of book he would expect flighty Hikari to read. He was actually kind of impressed.

Hikari stirred in her sleep and Itachi froze. She quickly settled back down and Itachi relaxed. He opened the novel to the marked page and smoothed out the bend. He didn't understand how anyone could deface a book in such a way, but it was certainly a Hikari-like thing to do.

Adjusting her limbs so it looked like she drifted off while reading, Itachi slipped the book, face down, under the open palm of her right hand. He pulled a wool lap blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold and turned on the small reading lamp by her bed. Moving back, Itachi nodded in satisfaction before he stepped back, hesitated for only a moment, and then melted into the shadows.

He refused to think about anything as he roof-hopped home at full speed. He made it back in record time.

* * *

Kaliea: Hello everyone. Sorry it's taken me sooooo long but I've been really busy. School last semester was crazy and since May I've been traveling with my mom on business. I'm also in the middle of writing my second novel and my goal is to have it done before I start school again in August. We'll see how that turns out. Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't to disappointing. It was kind of filler but I wanted to get Hikari back to normal before she and her team entered the winter Chuunin Exam. Which should be the next chapter, but no promises. Anyway, I'll try and update faster next time (again, no promises) and I have a special thanks to all of you that have stayed with me for so long. I couldn't have done it without you.


End file.
